Running Back to You
by LyssaxGirl
Summary: Logan Mitchell is in love with his best friend Kendall Knight. Trying to hide his love, Logan stops being friends with Kendall but something happens that causes Kendall and Logan to rekindle their friendship and discover each other's love. Rated M
1. Too Different and Mall Trips

A/N: This is my first story, so please be as nice as possible. If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to mention them. Also, I will try to keep my chapters long so you get a lot to read. Another thing, I will try and update as soon as I can but please be patient. Thanks and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything from it.

**Running Back to You**

**Chapter One: Too Different and Mall Trips**

There were only two things that Logan was sure of in life. The first thing being he was going to be a doctor when he finished high school and medical school. The second thing being that he was completely head over heels for his old best friend, Kendall Knight. Kendall has those amazing green eyes that Logan would get lost in and that smile that would make the whole room light up. It was hard for Logan to take his eyes off of Kendall whenever they used to hang out and that was the reason that their friendship had come to an end. If Kendall was going to hate Logan then Logan had wanted it to be for a real reason, not because of Logan's love for him.

What Logan doesn't know, though, is that Kendall Knight is also in with him. Kendall could always rely on Logan during the good and the bad times. Whenever Logan laughed it caused Kendall's heart to skip a beat and Kendall still dreams about the boy every night. It was starting to get annoying in some mornings when Kendall would wake up with a tent in his boxers and had little time to take care of it. Every time he imagined Logan doing something to him.

When Logan had stopped their friendship, Kendall's heart broke. Kendall never really knew the true reason behind their friendship ending but he did know that he wished it never happened.

_Flashback:_

_Logan had been pacing for the past few minutes. He had texted Kendall, telling Kendall to meet him at his locker once he had gotten to school. He had to tell Kendall that they could no longer be friends, as much as it killed him. Logan knew that it was for the best because Logan had been caught a couple of times just staring at Kendall and he didn't know if Kendall believed his lies anymore. Kendall couldn't know that Logan was in love with him. Logan knew that he would be hated if Kendall ever found out and he couldn't bear that. _

_Kendall then approached Logan's locker, breaking Logan of all his thoughts and caused him to stop pacing. Kendall was smiling and seemed to be in such a great mood. 'I hate to crush his happiness' Logan thought to himself before looking up at the tall blond, making sure to avoid all eye contact. Logan knew he wouldn't be able to go through with this if he saw those green eyes. _

"_Hey Logan, you said you needed to tell me something important" Kendall finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence._

"_Yeah, um, this is really hard to say" Logan said but was then cut off by Kendall._

"_Logie, you know you can tell me anything" Kendall said using Logan's nickname, causing Logan to blush. Logan had always loved it when Kendall used that nickname._

"_Kendall, I know throughout high school we have started to become different people" Logan started which caused Kendall to give him a confused glance. "I think you and I are too different, you're not the same person I knew back in elementary and middle school. I don't think I can be friends with you anymore. I just want to be left alone from now on, ok?" Logan asked finally looking into Kendall's eyes, seeing hurt and confusion in them. _

_After a few more seconds of awkward silence Kendall finally spoke. "No, Logan, it's not ok. You are my best friend, I mean yeah I play hockey and you are what other people consider a nerd, but I can't lose my best friend." He said raising his voice a little._

"_Kendall, please, I don't want to hold you back. Besides, you have James. Let him be your best friend." Logan said with his heart slowly breaking. It hurt him to cause Kendall any kind of pain but he kept telling himself that it needed to be done. _

_Before Kendall could respond the bell rang, saying they had five minutes left to get to class. "I need to get to class. See you around, Kendall." Logan said walking away as a few tears fell down his face. He just kept walking, not looking back. It took all of his power not to just run back there and apologize to Kendall and tell him to forget that all of that happened._

_Kendall was crushed by what just happened. Logan was the best person he had ever met and the love of his life. Kendall was mad at himself for just letting Logan walk away but he wanted Logan to be happy, and if that meant not having Logan in his life then so be it. As Kendall walked off to class his eyes watered but he didn't cry. Only one person besides his family had seen Kendall cry, and that person just walked out of his life._

_End Flashback_

It had been three years, four months, two weeks and five days since Logan and Kendall had stopped being friends. It was now their senior year at Palm Woods High and the two boys had grown a lot since their friendship ended.

Logan was now ranked first amongst all classmates based on GPA. His GPA was now settling at a 4.5 and he received nothing below an A ever. Logan also had a new best friend, Carlos, who had moved into the house next to Logan's a few years back. Carlos was just slightly taller than Logan, had a bit darker skin tone and had raven hair. He was very energetic but loved school, which is what Logan and him bonded over.

Kendall was now the captain of the hockey team. All of Kendall's free time was devoted to hockey because he was trying to get into college with a hockey scholarship before moving on to play in the NHL. Kendall's new best friend was James who was also on the hockey team and they had been friends since Kendall lost his old best friend. James was about an inch taller than Kendall and cared deeply about his looks. His hair always had to be perfect and took forever fixing it after practice.

**-Running Back to You-**

It was the day before the first day of their senior year and James was over at Kendall's house. They were in the middle of watching _Never Back Down_ when James sighed and looked at his best friend.

"Dude, I'm bored and besides we've seen this movie like a million times." He said pointing to the flat screen TV in the middle of the wall in Kendall's living room. The walls were all painted a light blue, his mother's favorite color, and the furniture was all black, that way you wouldn't be able to see the stains that Kendall and Katie caused.

"Me too and what do you suggest we do?" Kendall asked raising his bushy eyebrows up slightly.

"I suggest we go to the mall. It is the last day of freedom we have!" he exclaimed.

"You know what, that sounds great. Let me just let my mom know we're going to leave." Kendall said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, where he knew his mom would be. "Hey mom, James and I are going to be heading to the mall."

"Oh, and what time will you be back?" Jennifer Knight asked.

"Not exactly sure, I will text you when I know for sure," Kendall said walking over to a little shelf that hung on the kitchen wall that held all the keys.

Jennifer sighed before she looked at her son. "I want you home before dinner. You need to get ready for school tomorrow"

Kendall smiled and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Alright mom. We'll be home in a few hours. We might be late depending on how long James takes looking at himself in every mirror we pass." Kendall said with a chuckle before walking back out to the living room. "Let's go" he said opening the front door and walking out to his 1966 red corvette. The car had been a gift from his grandfather before he had passed away.

"I am still jealous of your car," James said getting into the passenger seat, pulling down the visor and opening up the mirror, making sure his hair looked perfect.

"Well you should be." Kendall said getting into his car before he looked at James. "Is that really necessary?" he asked and James nodded, not taking his eyes off the mirror. "You're ridiculous sometimes." Kendall laughed before starting his car and made his way out of his driveway.

**-Running Back to You-**

"Logan" Carlos whined at his best friend. "I'm tired of reading. I want to go do something" he said looking at Logan, realizing that Logan wasn't paying attention to him. Carlos then stood up and took the book that Logan had out of his hands. "Let's go do something" he said this time making sure Logan was paying attention to him.

"Well, for starters I was doing something and second what do you want to do and third, I want my book back." Logan said a bit annoyed. He hated it when people took things out of his hands, but he was kind of glad this time. Logan hadn't even been paying attention to his book. He was thinking of a certain blond that he had tried to force out of his mind.

"I don't know what I want to do, but I'm bored." Carlos said in a whiny voice.

"Well you gotta think of something" Logan said trying to reach for his book but Carlos pulled it further out of Logan's reach.

"No, no book." Carlos said before thinking for a second. "We could go to the mall. They have this corndog stand there that I love." He said as Logan laughed.

"You mention that corndog stand every time we go and fine." Logan sighed in defeat. He did want to stay home and finish his book but he knew a break would be good for him to get his mind off of Kendall. "Who's driving?" Logan asked needing to know whether or not to grab his keys.

"You"

"Fine, let's go" Logan said as they walked outside to Logan's car.

**-Running Back to You-**

Kendall had been sitting on a bench outside James' favorite store for about ten minutes now and he was getting irritated. He pulled out his phone and texted James. _Hurry up or I'll leave your ass here_ he sent before putting his phone in his pocket.

A minute later James walked out of the store hold three new bags in his hands. "No need to be a douche by the way." He said smiling as Kendall stood up and they started to walk in the direction of the food court. "I'm hungry, what about you."

"Yeah, but I have to make it small. My mom wants me home for dinner tonight" Kendall said as they reached the food court. "Now, don't pig out on me James. I can't sit here waiting on you too." He said as he laughed as James shoved him, causing Kendall to bump into somebody.

"Oh, my bad" Kendall said before looking at the figure he had bumped into. He was just shoved into the boy he loved. He was shoved into Logan. Once Kendall saw it was Logan a blush appeared on his face.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan and Carlos were at the bookstore when Carlos started to get bored again. "Logan, can we go yet?" he asked sounding like a child.

"In a minute, let me just pay for the book I got" Logan said walking up to the register.

After checking out the two boys were just walking around. After a few minutes of doing nothing Logan's stomach growled. "I'm hungry"

Carlos smiled "Me too, let's go get some corndogs."

Logan laughed a minute before responding, "we can go get you some corndogs and then go get me some real food."

"Corndogs are real food"

"Yeah, but only you can eat them all the time"

"That is because corndogs are amazing"

"Let's just go get you some corndogs" Logan chuckled again as they started walking through the food court before someone ran into him, causing him to drop his bag that held his new book in it. _Seriously?_ He thought to himself as took a step back to get a look at who had bumped into him.

"Oh my bad" Logan heard Kendall before slightly blushing.

"It's ok" Logan said taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry Logan, James just shoved me" Kendall said now glaring at James.

"It's really ok, I'm not hurt or anything." Logan said as he looked at Carlos. Carlos was the only person who knew that Logan was in love with Kendall and that Logan was gay. Carlos was also the only person who knew the real reason why he couldn't be friends with Kendall.

"Anyways Logan, we should get going" Carlos said stepping in, slightly pushing Logan forward as they started to walk away. Logan then realized that he dropped his book. When he turned around to get it he saw it in Kendall's hands and Kendall looking at Logan.

"I think you dropped something" Kendall said with a smile. Logan's heart skipped a beat at that before he nodded and walked over to Kendall to grab the book.

"Thanks" Logan said as he grabbed the book.

"No problem" Kendall said as Logan turned around and walked away.

"He was happy to see you" Carlos said as soon as Kendall and James were no longer in sight.

"I don't want to talk about it" Logan said as they reached to corndog stand. "Just make sure that nothing like that happens again on our next mall trip, please?" he said not wanting anything like that to happen again.

"Fine, only because you're my best friend." Carlos said smiling at Logan.

**-Running Back to You-**

After Logan had grabbed his book Kendall sighed, turned to James and started walking away. "That was really awkward"

James laughed a little. "Yeah, well that's expected"

"Not funny, James. You're the one who caused the situation in the first place."

"You have to admit, it is slightly funny."

"No it's not."

"You are so stubborn" James sighed before Kendall's phone went off. "Who's that?" he asked with curiosity.

"It's my mom. She is starting dinner now, so we should start to head back." Kendall said as James nods. "Next time, please be more careful on how you shove me into."

A/N: I know that this wasn't that good of a start but please review and let me know what you think. Do you guys think I should continue the story?


	2. First Day

A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews I have so far! It really made me smile. So in this chapter it goes into their morning routines slightly and it has a tiny bit of drama, so I hope you enjoy. There will be a lot more drama to occur in future chapters so please keep reading.

**Chapter Two: First Day**

"_I think you and I are too different, you're not the same person I knew back in elementary and middle school. I don't think I can be friends with you anymore. I just want to be left alone from now on, ok?"_

"_No, Logan, it's not ok. I love you Logan and I don't want to lose you" Kendall said moving his hand forward and stroking Logan's cheek softly._

"_You love me?" Logan asked wide eyed as his heart began to skip several beats._

"_Yes Logan, I am madly in love with you." Kendall said before pulling Logan a little bit closer. Kendall then looked into Logan's brown eyes before lowering his head and crashing his lips to Logan's._

_It took a second to recover from the shock but Logan started to kiss back. He noticed how their lips fit together perfectly and how he never wanted the kiss to end._

_Kendall then pulled back and looked Logan in the eyes again. "I will always love you Logie. Nobody else but you." He said before kissing Logan again. After a minute of them kissing, Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip asking for entrance. Without any hesitation, Logan opened his mouth and Kendall shoved his tongue in. The two were fighting for dominance of the kiss before Kendall grabbed Logan's ass, causing Logan to moan and also causing Kendall to win. Kendall then began to map out Logan's mouth, finding one spot that caused Logan to moan. _

"_Kendall" Logan said pulling back._

"_Is something wrong Logie?" Kendall asked a bit concerned. _

"_No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say I love you too" Logan said as Kendall smiled and brought their lips together once again._

Logan then woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping in his ear. Sighing at the loss of an amazing dream, he rolled over and shut his alarm off. Logan then looked at the clock, seeing that it was 6:30 and he had to be at school in an hour and a half. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. All he could think about was Kendall being in there with him, running his hands all over his body. Giving Logan all the pleasure he could ask for

_No, no thoughts about Kendall_ Logan told himself but realized that it was too late when he looked down and noticed an erection. "Great" he muttered before grabbing the base of his cock and began to stroke it, moaning in pleasure. He began to pick up speed, imagining all the things he wanted Kendall to do to him. It wasn't long before Logan had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning Kendall's name as he released.

It was after his shower when Logan could finally focus on school. He knew that he wouldn't need a lot today, seeing how it was the first day, but Logan was always prepared. He had two folders for every class, one for handouts and the other for notes and homework. He also had a notebook and two pencils for every class.

Once Logan was dressed and his bag was packed he went downstairs where he saw his mother, Joanna and his father, Lucas sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard next to his sink, Logan set it down on the counter. He then grabbed a box of raisin bran, it wasn't his favorite cereal but he enjoyed it some days, and poured some into the bowl sitting on the counter.

"Morning sweetie" Joanna said smiling at her son.

"Morning mom"

"So, are you ready for your first day of school?" she asked knowing the answer would be a yes.

"Dear, of course he is. Logan is always ready when it comes to school, isn't that right son" Lucas said not taking his eyes off of the newspaper he held in his hand.

"Yep. I'm all packed and ready to go." Logan said as his phone went off. He then looked at it and slightly laughed. "Carlos is going to be over in a few minutes, if that's ok. His car won't start so he is demanding I give him a ride" he said as their parents nodded, saying it was ok with them.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Logan walked over to answer it. "Who is it?" he asked now messing with his best friend.

"Just open the door Logan" Carlos said in an annoyed tone.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who is giving you a ride to school?" Logan laughed as he opened the door and let Carlos inside.

"I hate my car sometimes" Carlos said before looking around. "Parents in the kitchen?" he asked as Logan nodded. "Cool, anyways I figured that you'd want to get there early so we should get going."

"Alright, let me just go get my bag and say goodbye to my parents." Logan said walking back into the kitchen, grabbing his bag off the counter and waved to his parents. "Carlos and I are going to head over early. See you guys tonight" he said as he walked back to Carlos and pointed to the door. "Let's go before the rush starts to appear. I want a good parking spot" he said as they left and walked out to Logan's car.

-**Running Back to You-**

"Kendall, get up. You've hit snooze three times now." Katie Knight, a fourteen year old with long brunette hair, told her brother. "Next time I come back I'll dump water all over you" she warned her brother, knowing that he would know that it wasn't a threat but a promise. Katie had done it a couple of times in the past, which resulted her getting a ride from her mom to school.

"Fine" Kendall sighed as he rolled out of bed and walked over to bathroom he had in his room. He had small bags under his eyes due from the lack of sleep he had gotten. He had the same nightmare again last night. It had been years that he had dreamed this nightmare and no matter what he couldn't get it to stop.

Sighing one more time, Kendall quickly got changed and looked at the clock to see what time it was. He groaned with annoyance when he said that the clock only read 7:15. He knew that he should leave now to beat the rush and to get a good parking spot but he knew that Logan always went to school early and after their little awkward encounter yesterday Kendall didn't know if he could really look at Logan today.

Kendall then grabbed his bag and his phone and called for his little sister. "Katie, I'm leaving in three minutes. You need to be down here, ready to go." Kendall said before sitting down to put on his favorite pair of Vans.

"I'm already ready, Kendall" Katie said walking over to the door with her bag strapped over her right shoulder.

"No you're not, that shirt is too low cut. You're in high school now, things change. Go upstairs and change" Kendall said acting like the overprotective brother he really was.

"Can we just go Kendall, I don't want to change, and this is my lucky shirt."

"We're not going to go until you change shirts" Kendall said being stubborn yet again.

"Oh my god Kendall, it's not like anything is going to happen. We're at school" Katie argued knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. "Fine, I'll go change. Happy?"

"Very. Meet me in my car, but make sure you hurry."

"Whatever" Katie said walking up the stairs to change her shirt. Kendall then knocked on his mom's office door.

"Hey Ken" Jennifer said smiling at her son.

"Katie and I are about to take off. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks hun and I'll see you when you get home from school. I love you" she said before going back to the work she was doing.

"I love you too." Kendall said before walking away. He then grabbed his bag and walked out to his car. He opened the trunk, threw his bag in and left it open for Katie to do the same. He then got into his car and started it just as Katie walked out. After Katie put her bag in the trunk, and closed it, she got into the car with her brother.

"Buckle up"

"I know, Kendall, I'm not a kid anymore." Katie said still a little mad that she had to change her shirt.

"I like your shirt" Kendall said smiling as he pulled out of their driveway and started to head towards school.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan and Carlos got into the school when the time was 7:20. They had forty minutes before class to just hang out. As they walked they decided to go find their other friends, most of them being in the science wing of the school. As they finally reached the group Logan looked around at his friends. There was Mike, a shorter blond who always wore a hooded sweatshirt, Karen, a sophomore with long black curly hair and glasses, and Camille, who was a brunette with curly hair and who was also a senior like Logan and Carlos.

"Hey guys" Logan said to the small group.

"Hey Logan" Camille said smiling at the brunette.

"What about me?" Carlos asked as the group chuckled.

"We're always happy to see you Carlos" Karen said as Logan and Carlos sat down with the group.

"Well good because all of you would miss out otherwise" Carlos said teasing all of them.

"So Logan," Mike said "What class are you looking forward to the most this year?"

"AP bio. I know I'm going to do great in that class plus it would be a great class to take for college."

"Nice, I hardly know anybody who's taking that this year. Our class has turned into a bunch of slackers" Camille said as all the others nodded. "Although, rumor has it that a jock is taking that class."

"Well good for them. It's good to see a person actually trying to break the stereotype of all the jocks." Carlos said as the hallways we're starting to get a bit more crowded now. There was only ten minutes left before class started and the group all stood up and said their goodbyes to each other.

Logan's first class was the one he was most excited for, AP Bio. He was curious, though, to see who the "jock" was to who was taking that class.

When the bell rang Logan looked around, not noticing anybody in there who played sports. It was probably somebody that Logan didn't know.

The teacher then started to take attendance when the door opened and Logan's jaw slightly dropped. The one who was in his class was none other than Kendall Knight.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Knight. Might I ask why you were late?" Mr. Williams asked eyeing the blond hockey captain.

**-Running Back to You-**

Kendall was near the school but as he was driving that traffic seemed to be backed up a little bit. He was on E Street, one of the busiest streets this time of day, and when traffic was slow it took forever to get where you needed to go. "Fuck, Katie we might be late" Kendall said as the traffic slowed even more. "Let me rephrase that, we are going to be late."

"I figured as much. I just got a text saying that there was an accident up ahead." Katie said when Kendall sighed.

"Great"

"It's fine, big brother. So what if we're late for one day. It's not like we can avoid this" Katie said knowing that Kendall would know that she was right.

"I know, I just hate slow traffic"

It took about ten minutes for Kendall to get past the accident and for traffic to get back to normal. Once Kendall had gotten to school, he was surprised that there was an open spot close to the school. "I guess we got some luck out of all of this" he said as Katie smiled. "Now let's hurry before we're extremely late" Kendall said opening the trunk up and getting out their bags.

Kendall had looked at his schedule and noticed that he had AP Bio first hour. The college that he was trying to get into said that it would be a good class for him to take and would look good on his application. After a minute of almost running in the hallways, Kendall finally reached the class. He opened the door when the class and the teacher looked at him.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Knight. Might I ask why you were late?" Mr. Williams sounded annoyed and Kendall couldn't blame him.

"There was an accident on E Street on my way to school and it took forever to get around. I promise it won't happen again." Kendall said looking around noticing the only open seat was next to his old best friend.

"Well take a seat next to Mr. Mitchell. Hurry, I don't have time to waste on you all day" Mr. Williams said as Kendall nodded and went to his seat.

Mr. Williams continued with attendance when Kendall looked at Logan and when Logan looked at Kendall. They looked at each other for a second before both of them turned away blushing and thinking _this is going to be a long year_.

**-Running Back to You-**

It was now lunch time and Kendall went to find the group of friends that had the same lunch as him. After a few minutes he found James, Jo, Dak, Guitar Dude and the Jennifers.

"You will never guess what happened to me today" James started the conversation.

"You walked past a mirror with checking yourself out?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"No, asshole, I met this awesome chick in my Spanish 4 class." James said looking at Kendall.

"How is that supposed to be news?" Jo asked raising her eyebrows. James was a bit of a player but only because everybody found him to be extremely good looking.

"Yeah, you meet a new chick at least once a week. So when is the date?" The Jennifer with long brown hair asked.

"There isn't a date, that's the news. I actually just talked to her without putting on my Diamond charm." James said as a couple people gasped.

"Wow, good for you man" Kendall said before thinking about what happened to him today. "I also had something shocking happen to me today."

"You actually went an hour at home without being an overprotective brother." James said getting payback on Kendall.

"Now who's the asshole?" Kendall glared at James. "It's about my AP Bio class" Kendall started before he was cut off.

"Wait, you're taking AP Bio?" James asked as Kendall nodded.

"I told you that it would look good on my college application. Anyways, I ran late today due to that accident on E Street and when I got to class, I was forced to be lab partners with Logan for the entire year" Kendall said knowing that all of them knew that Logan and Kendall were once best friends. They also knew that things were awkward between them afterwards and hardly ever spoke to each other.

"That sucks, man" Guitar Dude said.

"Yeah, it does." Jo said agreeing with Guitar Dude.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I still feel the same as I did back then and I know that this is going to make everything worse." Kendall said putting his face in his hands.

"You never know, this could end up being a good thing" Dak said trying to cheer up his friend.

"I don't see how, he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Think on the positive side. Maybe this is what you need to fix your friendship and possibly start a romance." Dak said as Kendall scoffed.

"That won't work. One, Logan is straight and two he would never feel anything like that for me." Kendall said knowing that there was no point in even trying anything.

"You never know" Dak said as the others nodded.

-**Running Back to You-**

Logan was sitting at lunch with the group of friends he hung out with earlier. Luckily they all had the same lunch. "Hey Carlos, can I talk to you for a second" Logan asked as Carlos nodded. They got up from their table and walked out to the hallway.

"Are you finally going to tell me what's going on with you? I know when something is wrong" Carlos said concerned for Logan. Logan was always happy at school and now he just seemed out of it and a bit sad.

"He's the jock that is my AP Bio class" Logan said taking a deep breath. He needed to keep himself calm.

It took Carlos a second to get who Logan was talking about but he then went wide eyed. "Kendall is the one in your AP Bio class?" Carlos asked as Logan nodded.

"It gets worse" Logan looked up at Carlos, noticing the confused look on his face. "He's my lab partner for the entire year."

"Damn, it is worse" Carlos said before putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'm just going to say this, as a best friend. I think that this is a good thing."

"How on earth is this a good thing?" Logan asked confused

"I think that this will allow you guys to fix your friendship and possibly allow him to fall in love with you. You have to admit it's an option."

"No, Carlos, I don't have to admit anything. Also, Kendall is straight and he would hate me if he knew that I love him" Logan said in a whisper. He didn't want anybody around to know that he was gay or that he loved Kendall.

"Hey, anything is possible" Carlos said happily.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan walked in the front door of his house and was surprised to see his mom home. "Your home early" he said before putting his bag in a chair and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, I asked for the afternoon off" Joanna said looking at her son. "Honey, did everything go ok at school today?" she asked knowing the look Logan's face meant no.

"Yeah, everything was fine. I just got stuck with a lab partner in AP Bio that I really don't want to work with." Logan said trying to avoid telling his mom that his lab partner was Kendall.

"I'm sorry Logan." Joanna said sympathetically "but you do know I'm your mother and I know when there is more to the story."

Logan gulped and looked away from his mom. "I'm lab partners with Kendall" he said. Logan knew that his mom hated that Logan and Kendall stopped hanging out. She had never known the reason cause Logan always said he didn't want to talk about it and she left it at that.

"I still don't know why you stopped being friends with that boy. He was a really good boy."

"He still is a good guy mom"

"Then why did you guys stop being friends?" Joanna asked being curious.

"We just became too different people mom." Logan said before standing up and grabbing his bag. "I don't want to talk about it mom" Logan used the usual line he gave anybody besides Carlos who asked about Kendall.

"Alright honey, but when you do want to talk about it, I'll be here." Joanna said as Logan walked upstairs to his room. _I wish he would just tell me what's going on_ she thought to herself as she refocused on the television.

**-Running Back to You-**

Kendall and Katie walked in through the front door and Kendall went straight for his mother's office, knowing that she would be in there most likely be filling out mass amounts of paperwork that was required of her. Once Kendall reached the office he knocked on the door smiling at his busy mother.

"Oh hey Ken." Jennifer said looking up at him before looking back down at all the papers on her desk. "How was school?"

"It was ok. We were late today because of an accident on E Street and my first hour sucked but other than that it was pretty good." Kendall said knowing his mother would ask a couple more questions.

"Ken, sweetie, is there something you want to talk about?" Jennifer knew her son had something on his mind otherwise he would have kept it to himself. Kendall didn't like to bother other people with his problems so when he said that first hour sucked she knew that he wanted to talk to someone about it.

"Yeah, actually." Kendall said taking a seat in one of the chairs his mom had in her office. "I was forced to be lab partners in AP Bio with Logan."

"Oh, sweetie. I know that must be hard on you but honestly I think that this could be a good opportunity for you two" Jennifer said walking over kneeling before her son, looking him in the eyes.

"Why does everybody keep saying that? Logan doesn't feel that way about me as I feel about him" Kendall said looking his mom in the eyes.

"You never know, people surprise you sometimes." Jennifer said, knowing that Kendall would get the hint about his father. "Now before you leave, I need to talk to you about something really important."

"What is it?"

"Your father is being released from jail." Jennifer said as Kendall's face went pale and his eyes widened with shock.

A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews so far, please keep them up! I really hoped you liked the chapter and I made it over 1000 words longer than the first chapter. I'll update as soon as possible!


	3. A Rough Day and a Dinner Party

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry that it has been a few days since my last update but here I am typing this out just for you guys. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I also hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter is mainly focused around Kendall

**Chapter Three: A Rough Day and a Dinner Party**

It had been a couple of days since Kendall had found out that his father was being released from jail. Kendall's father was put in jail for attempted murder for almost killing one of Jennifer's friends when she began to worry about what was going on in their home. If she hadn't of almost died she would have discovered the secret that Mr. Knight was keeping from everybody. He was abusing his 12 year old son every day. He would beat Kendall with his fists, his feet and with his belt. This caused Kendall to become scared of men who have a lot of power over Kendall. Only two people knew why Kendall was so terrified of his father and why he was now scared beyond belief for his father's return. The first person was Katie, only because she used to hear Kendall scream and beg for their dad to stop. The second person who knew was Jennifer. She had thrown her husband, Kadin, out after she saw him beat Kendall with his belt and after she saw how many bruises Kendall had on his body. The only reason why these were the only two people who knew was because Kendall begged both of them not to say anything until both of them agreed.

It was in these couple of days that Kendall barely slept, refused to eat and kept himself locked up in his room, only leaving to go to the bathroom and to go to school. Kendall didn't want anything to do with anybody; he just wanted to be left alone for a while so he could think things through.

Kendall laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling waiting for his alarm clock to go off. He didn't want to get out of bed just yet. Hell, he didn't want to get out of bed in general but he knew he needed to. He didn't want to miss class and to make up all the work he would have missed. He also didn't want to miss AP Bio. No, he didn't like being lab partners with Logan because he knew that Logan hated him but the class was really important and it was necessary for Kendall to go so he wouldn't miss out on anything.

It took a minute for Kendall to realize that his alarm was going off. He shook his head, shaking away all the thoughts he had going on, reached over and killed the beeping noise that it was making. He got up and out of bed before going to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see how shitty he looked. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was paler than normal. He had been like this for two days now but he didn't care. He quickly fixed his hair before walking back into his bedroom to get dressed.

After getting his school supplies in his backpack Kendall walked downstairs to be surprised by his mother waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I made breakfast" She said softly, concern in her voice.

"I'm not hungry" Kendall gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking towards the door to put his shoes on.

"Honey, you need to eat. You haven't eaten anything in three days now. This isn't good for you. I know you're scared that your father is coming back, but honey he is not going to step a foot inside this house or even lay a finger on you." Jennifer sat next to her son on the couch. "Please eat something"

Kendall sighed and looked at his mom in the eyes before shaking his head. "He'll find a way to get to me" he said in a whisper hoping that his mother didn't hear.

"No he won't, I promise" she pulled Kendall into a hug. "Now I made pancakes and bacon, so come eat."

"I'm still not hungry, but if it makes you feel better I'll eat something at lunch and James can call you and give you proof that I ate." Kendall said knowing his mother would try to push him to eat breakfast one more time before giving in.

"But you love bacon"

"Please mom, I really just am not hungry. Besides Katie and I got to get going"

"Fine, but I expect a call and you have to eat something for dinner." Jennifer said standing up, hugging her son one more time. "I'll go make sure that Katie is ready. And Ken, I love you" she kissed his cheek before walking up the stairs and headed toward Katie's room.

Kendall sighed as he grabbed his bag and looked at his phone. He had a couple of texts from James, wondering what was going on with Kendall. Kendall didn't really want to explain any part of this to anybody, and if he were to he wouldn't do it with James. James was his best friend, yes, but Kendall needed someone who knew Kendall better. The only person that Kendall would tell was Logan.

_He wouldn't care about my dad. He doesn't even care about me that is why he wanted to stop being friends. How would he even react if I told him I used to be abused? I bet he would feel sorry for me and I don't need his sympathy. I don't need anybody's sympathy. I'm strong, I can handle this on my own. I will just live life and hope that he never finds me_

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp pain on his cheek. "OW!" he exclaimed now looking at his little sister.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now. We have to get going" Katie grabbed her brother by his wrist, handed him his keys and backpack and dragged him out the door. "Let's get going. Come on" she said waiting for Kendall to open up the trunk. As if on cue, Kendall walked over, opened the trunk and tossed his bag in before getting into the driver's seat.

The whole drive to school was completely silent. Once they reached school, Kendall was about to get out when Katie pushed on his shoulder, causing him to stay seated and to look at her with confusion.

"I want to know what's going on with you" Katie said not knowing that her father was being released from jail. Katie was never physically abused but she was verbally and she also was terrified of their father because of Kendall. When Kendall was being beaten, she would ask herself when Kadin was going to get tired of beating Kendall up and switch to her.

"Katie, not now" Kendall pleaded with her. He didn't any weakness showing while he was at school.

"Yes now. You are scaring me Kendall. You don't sleep or eat and I know that something is going on. I'm not stupid"

"Nobody said that you were stupid"

"Tell me what is wrong with you!" Katie yelled looking at her brother, now noticing the fear that Kendall had in his eyes. What happened next surprised her. Kendall started to cry. It wasn't sobbing but a few tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Big brother?" she asked in a soft voice.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"Please tell me so I know what I can do"

"THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO. THERE IS NOTHING ANYBODY CAN DO. I'M FUCKED, OK? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? " Kendall yelled before getting out of his car, wiping his tears away and opened up his trunk. He got his bag and left it open for Katie. "Make sure to close the trunk before you walk away" he said before walking off and heading into the school.

As Kendall stormed off to his locker he noticed James running towards him. "Hey man," Kendall sighed, faked a smile before turning around.

"Hey, what's up?" Kendall asked opening up his locker.

"The usual, what about you? What's been going on with you man? Is Logan bothering you in AP Bio?" James was asking too many questions for Kendall's liking.

"Same here and nothings been going on with me and Logan doesn't bother me more than he usually does"

"Don't lie to me, I know something's up."

"I'm not lying, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep the past few days" Kendall giving part of the truth.

James knew that he wasn't going to get anything more out of Kendall so he just decided to drop the matter. "Ok" he said as Kendall got everything he needed to out of his locker. "So, should we go to the staircase and meet up with everybody? We have about fifteen more minutes before class"

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm just going to head over early. It's been a rough morning so I just want a few minutes to clear my head"

"Or an extra few minutes to look and daydream about Logan" James chuckled a little when he received a glare from Kendall.

"Not funny and no." Normally when Kendall would go to class early was to have a few extra minutes to look at Logan, even though he never admitted it. Today was different though. Today he cried in his car and today he had yelled at his little sister who was trying to do nothing more than help him. It had been a rough morning but Kendall could tell that it was going to be a rough day.

Once Kendall reached the AP Bio classroom he noticed that Logan wasn't there yet. Kendall let out a sigh of relief as he took his seat. He then started to think about what all happened that morning. He then hid his face in his arm and muttered "I'm a horrible brother"

"That's not the Kendall that I remember" Kendall looked up to see Logan who was taking his seat next to Kendall. Logan then looked at Kendall and could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned for the blond.

"Like you care" Kendall muttered before putting his head in his arm again.

"Just because we're not friends anymore doesn't mean I don't care and when I know that something is wrong" Logan said looking at Kendall, just wanting to run his fingers through the blonds hair, pull him up so their eyes connected before kissing Kendall.

"Well whether or not you care or can tell when something is wrong doesn't mean I'm going to plague you with my issues. That's what friends are for" Kendall snapped before realizing what he had just said.

"Ouch" Logan said putting his hand over his heart. "I guess I deserve that. Well I guess I'll just leave you to deal with your issues by yourself because I know you haven't told James"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you Kendall, whether or not we're friends anymore"

Kendall sighed before looking at Logan. "I yelled at Katie today"

Logan was confused. They were siblings, they would sometimes yell at each other all the time. "Why does this time have certain significance?"

"Like you, James and my actual friends, she was trying to figure out what was going on with me"

"Oh"

"I just feel bad because she is trying to help me" Kendall said and before Logan could respond the bell rang and class had started.

**-Running Back to You-**

After about a twenty minute lecture from the teacher everybody was supposed to do independent work filling out a worksheet that was passed out. As Kendall was working on it he felt a piece of paper hit his hand. He then looked at the piece of paper, then at Logan who was pushing the paper against Kendall's hand. Kendall grabbed the paper before unfolding it and reading what Logan had written.

_Since we're not friends I can tell you this. You look like shit, like you're sick or something_ Kendall smiled at this.

**Well it's not like you look perfect or anything** Kendall lied, Logan always looked perfect. From that gorgeous short brown hair to his stunning brown eyes to his strong cheek bones and then there was his smile that Kendall fell in love with oh so long ago.

_Well at least I look closer to it than you _Logan slid the piece of paper back over to Kendall, loving the smile that Kendall showed after reading it.

**Well at least when I look sick I don't look like you** Kendall said knowing that Logan thought he looked like complete and total shit when he was sick, no matter how many times Kendall disagreed with him

_That's mean. I should stop talking to you now_

**Well since we're not friends why don't you**

_Because I know something is bothering you and I want to know what it is. I may not be your friend but I still am here if you need to talk_

**Isn't that something friends say?**

Logan was about to reply when the bell rang. He stood up, and before Kendall could leave Logan grabbed his arm. "I really am here if you need to talk" Kendall nodded before leaving the room. Logan put the note they had shared in his folder, planning to show it to Carlos, before getting all the rest of his stuff ready. He was about to leave when Mr. Williams stopped him.

"Logan, you are a really great student and so far I can tell that you are going to do the best in here but when you allow yourself to do foolish things it makes me question my assumption." Mr. Williams said looking at a confused Logan.

"I don't know where you are going with this, sir"

"Next time we have independent work time, I don't want to see you passing notes with Kendall." Mr. Williams said before pointing to the door. "You are dismissed"

**-Running Back to You-**

It was afterschool and Logan was surprised to see that both of his parents were home. He walked into the house and headed to the kitchen when he heard Kendall's name now being used in his parent's conversation.

"Jennifer told Kendall" Joanna said to Lucas.

"That's good, and did she tell you how he's taking it?" Lucas asked and Logan was now intrigued. Whatever they were talking about is what was going on with Kendall.

"She only mentioned a couple of things, like him refusing to eat and sleep and how he locks himself in his room all day. I could tell from her voice that she's really worried about him but I can't do anything to prevent this. They knew that this would happen" Logan was now concerned and curious. Why hadn't Kendall been taking care of himself? Logan now knew why Kendall looked like shit today, though.

"I know honey, and I know that they appreciate what you do but he served his time that you made sure he got" Logan now knew that they were talking about a court case that his mother worked on for the Knight's.

Logan wanted to get closer so he could hear them better but he ended up running into an end table that was sitting in the hallway. _Shit_ he thought to himself.

"Logan, are you home sweetie?" Joanna asked as Logan acted like he had just got home by throwing his stuff down onto the floor.

"Yep, just got here. So what are you two doing home today?"

"Well today I got the day off and your mother's hours were changed today so now she works in the mornings and has the afternoons off." Lucas said drinking a glass of milk looking at his son. "Hey Logan, follow me out into the living room, I need to ask you something."

"Alright" Logan said slowly because he was confused. He then followed his dad to the living room, knowing that his mother wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I know that you aren't friends with Kendall anymore, but I need you to become friends with him again" Lucas said not giving him anymore information.

"What? Why?" Logan exclaimed, a little louder then he should of.

"Sshh" Lucas said putting a finger to his lips. "I don't know why you guys stopped being friends, and I can't share details with you, but I know you already know some from ease dropping." Logan blushed, embarrassed that he got caught. "You're not that sneaky" he chuckled a little bit.

"Dad, I can't be friends with Kendall anymore" Logan said trying to avoid this. He also didn't want his dad to be the reason that the two became friends again; Logan wanted it to happen on its own if it were to happen at all.

"Son, please just listen" Lucas started. "I know he has other friends now, but I feel like he could use a friend that knows he extremely well."

"You don't know that James doesn't know Kendall extremely well. Besides I already talked to Kendall today and he doesn't want help or anything from anybody. You know how Kendall gets"

"And so do you, which is why he needs you"

"What's going on anyways. I know that you can't share details, but dad please."

"Kendall should be the one to tell you, not me." Lucas sighed. "You will have a chance to talk to him tonight about it because all of us are going over to his house for dinner so your mother can discuss things with Mrs. Knight." Logan's eyes went wide

"Dad, please don't make me go." Logan said quietly, even though secretly he was really happy about this.

"I'm sorry son, but you're going. If Kendall doesn't need help then Katie will. I know that she still thinks of you as a brother." That made Logan smile. Katie had always been a little sister to him and every now and then Logan would receive a text from her with an update about her life.

"I know she does" Logan said before looking up at his father. "Fine, I'll go" he said in an angry tone trying to fake his anger. He didn't want his parent's to suspect that he actually wanted to be a part of Kendall's life again because then they might catch on that he was gay and that he just didn't want to be Kendall's friend, he wanted to be more, so much more.

**-Running Back to You-**

Kendall had gotten home after a pretty decent day and he had to thank Logan for that. If it wasn't for Logan making him smile, then Kendall would have had one of the worst days ever. Kendall had already apologized to Katie but still didn't tell her what was wrong. Hell the only person that Kendall mentioned anything like that to today was Logan. Maybe Logan really didn't hate him, but that made Kendall wonder once again why their friendship was ended.

Once Kendall walked in the door, all the bad things just started to rush back. This is where his father beat him, this is where his father is going to find him and beat him again. Kendall shook all the bad thoughts out of his head but they returned a second later. Kendall then walked into the kitchen to get a snack to see his mother all dressed up cooking a nice meal.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kendall was curious because he noticed that the dining room was all set up and looked really nice.

"Oh hey Ken" Jennifer said looking at her son. "We are having a few guests over tonight for dinner, so you can't skip out." She said knowing her son was going to say he wasn't hungry.

"Who's coming over and what are you making? It smells really good" Kendall said walking over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, like he did every day.

"The Mitchell's are coming over and I'm making a ham dinner. Are you actually going to eat tonight?" Jennifer was curious. She hadn't expected Kendall to even ask about food and yet he was not looking in the fridge. "Uh uh" she said walking over to him. "No food until dinner"

"But mom" Kendall said before he sighed. "Wait, you said the Mitchell's were coming over? As in Logan Mitchell?"

"Yeah, I have some business to discuss with Joanna."

"Is this business about dad?" Kendall asked with a frown.

"What about dad?" Katie asked as Jennifer and Kendall turned around quickly to see her standing there. "What's going on? First you yell at me Kendall and now mom has business to discuss with Mrs. Mitchell about dad."

"Kendall, you yelled at your sister?" Jennifer asked raising her eyebrows

"I apologized"

"He did, but that's not the point. What are you guys keeping from me?" Katie really wanted to know

"Honey," Jennifer said walking over to her. "Your father is being released from jail" Katie's reaction was the smaller version of Kendall's. Her eyes went wide with shock and her face slightly paled.

"What? How?"

"His sentence is over and he is being put on probation."

"Can we at least get a restraining order?" Katie asked now knowing why her brother has been freaked out.

"No!" Kendall yelled causing the two girls to look at him. "You promised me you wouldn't tell anybody and to get a restraining order you'll have to tell. Please don't tell" he now sounded like he was going to cry. It was just then when the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it. Kendall, honey, you don't have to eat if you don't want to. I just want you to be out of your room for a while today, ok?" Kendall nodded his head and his mother left the room.

"Kendall, it's ok to be scared." Katie started but Kendall made sure she wasn't going to add onto it.

"Katie, don't just please don't. Not now, not ever just drop it" Kendall said leaving the room to go greet his guests and try to sneak up to his room.

**-Running Back to You-**

It was now after dinner and Jennifer and Joanna were discussing Kadin Knight. Much to Logan's liking he was kicked out of the room and was forced to hang out with Kendall and Katie.

"Well, I'm done." Kendall said before standing up and started towards the stairs.

"Kendall, mom said that you needed to stay out of your room for an hour. It's only been ten minutes" Katie glared at her brother, causing him to groan with annoyance.

"Just tell mom I stayed down here"

"No"

"You know what, why don't Logan and I just go up to my room that way mom can't complain how I'm locking myself alone up there" Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

As soon as they were in Kendall's room, Kendall quickly shut and locked the door.

"Ken, are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" Logan asked and Kendall shook his head no. Logan sighed, knowing that asking again wouldn't help the cause so he just dropped it. "So what are we going to do?"

"Sit here and not talk" Kendall said laying down on him bed, pulling the blankets over his head.

"So you're just going to leave me to be in here while you sleep?"

"Yep" Kendall said putting an emphasis on the "p"

"Oh no you're not. Your mom is worried about you, Ken and I know Katie is too." Logan said sitting down on Kendall's bed. The first thought that popped into Logan's mind was the first time he was ever on this bed. It was Logan's very first sleep over.

"Fine, if we have to talk then I don't want to talk about that." Kendall said sitting up looking at Logan, who was looking at the bed smiling. "What's up with you?"

Logan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kendall. "N-nothing" he said now blushing.

"So you just suddenly stutter nothing out of nowhere?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about the first time I was on your bed" Logan said and Kendall chuckled. "I take it you remember that day"

"How can I forget? You spent most of the time under my bed rather than on top of it" Kendall said laughing now.

_He just said how could he forget_ Logan thought happily. "Hey! It was a thunderstorm and I was scared. Not to mention I left my favorite toy at home"

"I also remember the only way to get you out from under my bed was to promise you that I would make sure that nothing bad ever happened to you." Kendall said, his smile now dropping down to a frown. "Can I ask you something"

"Sure" Logan said unsure of Kendall's tone.

"Why did want to stop being friends with me?"

Logan was thrown off guard. "I-I uh, I figured that's what was best for us"

"Did you even consider how it would have affected me?"

"Of course I did. But you have James now, so it's not like it matters." Logan said looking at Kendall, who looked really hurt. Logan mentally cursed himself for hurting Kendall once again.

"James is great and all, but he's not you" Kendall said in a whisper, hoping Logan didn't hear that.

Logan blushed. He couldn't believe what Kendall just said. It made his heart beat faster and his palms to get sweaty. "I feel the same way you know. Carlos is a great friend, but nothing can beat the friendship you and I once had."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Logan asked confused.

"Do you regret ending our friendship?" Kendall looked into Logan's eyes.

Logan meant to lie, but when he looked into Kendall's eyes his mouth was just moving without thinking of what was coming out. "Every single day" he said.

Before either of them really thought things through they were leaning in slowly. Kendall got tired of waiting and crushed his lips to Logan's. He was surprised when Logan was kissing back. Kendall noticed that both of their lips were moving perfectly together, like they were made for each other. Kendall then ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip practically begging for entrance. Logan opened his mouth as Kendall slid his tongue in, exploring the brunette's mouth. Logan moaned into the kiss when Kendall brought Logan closer, their slight erections rubbing against each other.

It was when Kendall had started to kiss Logan's neck when Logan realized what was happening. Logan then jumped back looking at Kendall with sad eyes. "Oh god" he said looking like he was going to cry. "Please don't hate me Kendall" Logan said before unlocking Kendall's door and running down the stairs. Logan went into the dining room with tears pouring out of his eyes. "I'm going home" he said before grabbing his coat and running out the front door.

It took Kendall a second to gather himself before he then ran after Logan. He heard the front door close. Kendall then sprinted to the door, opening it and noticing he was too late. Logan had jumped into his car and drove off. Kendall then closed the door and put his back against it. A few tears fell down his face as he took some deep breaths. He didn't want Logan's parents to see him like this.

Jennifer and Joanna walked over to where Kendall was. "Ken, honey what happened?" she asked worried.

Kendall didn't say anything, just shook his head in response as he walked up the stairs, slamming his door shut and locking it. It was then when Kendall let the real tears fall. "I could never hate you Logan, I love you" he said in between his sobs.


	4. A Big Mess

A/N: Glad you all are enjoying the story and thanks to all of you for the amazing reviews. You guys make me smile. So here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy and please remember to review and give me your opinion! Just so you know the title is named after a song. It's Running Back to You by Matt Wertz. I listen to the song on replay whenever I'm writing a chapter. You should all go check it out because it's an amazing song. I also just want to say happy late holidays to everyone and I hope everyone has a great 2012!

**Chapter Four: A Big Mess and A Reacquainted Friendship **

Logan was speeding away from the Knight's house. What had he just done? No he wasn't the one who started the kiss but he certainly didn't stop it. What did that mean? Why would Kendall start the kiss? It must have been a in the moment thing. They were once friends and maybe Kendall was desperate to get Logan back into his life. No, Logan couldn't let that happen. He was finally accepting the fact that Kendall and he would never be friends again and now he had to go and ruin that by talking to him in class and by kissing back. _I am such an idiot! He doesn't really want me; he just wants the old friend that he wants back. No, I can't be friends with him_; _it would just end badly for everyone. _Logan thought to himself as he continued to speed away with a slightly blurred vision from the tears in his eyes.

Before Logan really knew it he had reached his house. He didn't even want to go in there; he just needed somebody right now. He parked his car and quickly walked over to the Garcia household. Knocking on the door a few times, Logan waited a minute before knocking again this time the door being answered by Carlos' mom, Sylvia. She took one look at Logan and concern was spread all throughout her face.

"Can I see Carlos please?"

"Sure honey. He's up in his room, just head right on up there." Sylvia opened the door wider so Logan could walk past her. She turned around to ask Logan what was wrong but Logan was already sprinting his way up the stairs into her son's bedroom.

Logan knocked twice before entering Carlos' room. Carlos hadn't even noticed because he was too busy jamming out to the music on his iPod. Logan walked up behind his and pulled the headphones out of the boy's ears, causing the boy to jump and quickly turn around, letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was just Logan.

"You scared the shit outta me dude" Carlos sat down on his bed, patting the area next to him. "Come tell me what's wrong"

Logan said down next to his best friend, his eyes glued to his own feet. He muttered something that Carlos or even anybody else could understand.

"What was that?"

"I kissed Kendall" Logan looked at his best friend who now had wide eyes.

"When did that happen?"

"Well, we went over to the Knight's house for dinner" Logan paused taking a breath before continuing. "And after dinner my mom had to talk with Mrs. Knight about something so all of the kids were forced out of the room. Kendall didn't want to stay in the living room and Katie and him were arguing about something and then he just grabbed my arm and took me up to his room."

Carlos wanted to give input but he knew then Logan wouldn't tell him the rest of the story if he did. "Then what happened?"

"Then he tried to ignore me" Logan was letting tears fall again. "I should've let him ignore me" he said burying his face into his hands.

"Why should have you let him ignore you? Tell me the rest of the story"

"We started talking about a memory we had when we were kids and that led to him asking me why I stopped being friends with him. Then he asked me if I regretted it"

"Regretted what?" Carlos was confused by this.

"Breaking the friendship off. Without thinking I told him that I do every day and before I knew it we kissed. I mean, he kissed me first but I kissed him back. Carlos, there were sparks, fireworks and everything else people say you feel whenever you have the perfect kiss. It just sucks knowing I can't ever have that kiss again" Logan was sobbing now. Carlos scooted over and hugged his best friend, allowing Logan to cover his shirt in tears.

"Why can't you have that kiss again? He kissed you that has to mean something"

"Yeah, that he was caught up in the moment." Logan ignored telling Carlos that it was him that ran out on Kendall.

"Don't ignore the question Logan"

"What question?" Logan wanted to prolong answering it. He felt ashamed of himself for running away after he got what he wanted for years.

"Why can't you have that kiss again?" Carlos asked looking at his friend now.

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I ran out on him!" Logan said in a louder voice. Carlos didn't know what to say to that. If anything, he thought that Kendall would have done something bad. "Besides, he was caught in the moment and he is still into girls, not guys and defiantly not me." Logan said but Carlos highly doubted that. He knew that Kendall had always stared at Logan whenever they were near but Carlos always thought it was because Kendall wanted to get their friendship back, not because he secretly had feelings for Logan. Though these were only assumptions, Carlos could tell that he was right.

"Logan, I'm just going to say it. Is it possible that Kendall feels for you as much as you feel for him?" Carlos asked knowing that Logan would think he was insane.

"Are you serious? He's Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team"

"Don't forget your former best friend"

"Shut up. Anyways, how could he like me, of all people? I am nothing special plus I told you Kendall is straight. Tits instead of dick for him." Carlos chuckled at Logan's last line.

"I'm sorry, but the last thing you just said was funny."

"Whatever. Anyways, can you get my homework from school tomorrow?" Logan asked Carlos knowing that Carlos would do it in a heartbeat.

"I know that you just want to run from this, but you can't. One, you need to go to school so you don't miss out, two you have to go eventually and when you do Kendall will still be your lab partner."

"Don't be a jerk" Logan glared at Carlos, realizing the he was still leaning up against the boy from when he was crying. He sat up and looked at the floor again. "How can I face him after all of that? He probably hates me"

"If he does than he's an idiot." Logan chuckled.

"Thanks man"

"Anytime"

**-Running Back to You-**

After a while Kendall had stopped crying, his knees still pulled up to his chest, and he was still looking at the wall with a few posters on it facing him. His throat was really dry and he was tired, but too afraid to sleep. Deciding that his need for water was more important than the ton of questions he was going to get as soon as he unlocked his door. Getting off his bed, Kendall quickly walked over to the door, taking a deep breath, and then unlocking it.

Kendall took one step out of the doorway before Katie opened up her door, realizing that Kendall was coming out of his room. "Hey big brother" she said looking at him with sad eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked as he shook his head.

Kendall just ignored her and started walking downstairs when he heard Mrs. Mitchell's voice still here. He would have expected for her to have left by now but apparently there was a lot to talk about when it came to Kendall's father. Kendall sighed before making it all the way downstairs where he saw Mr. Mitchell getting on his coat. Mr. Mitchell turned around to see Kendall.

"Oh hey, Ken" he said before walking over to him. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but can you tell me what happened between you and my son? I know that he won't tell me when we get home so I guess I'm just looking for some answers."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mitchell, but I'd prefer not to talk about it" Kendall said. Even if he was willing to talk about it he wouldn't tell the father of the guy that he just kissed and the father of the guy that just ran out on him.

"I can accept that, I just hope that you boys fix everything. Even if Logan won't admit it I can tell that he misses you. Every time someone mentions your name he pays close attention." Lucas said grabbing onto Kendall's shoulder. "And even if you and my son don't work things out you are still welcome over there anytime if you need to get away. I'm also here for you if you ever need to talk."

The way that Mr. Mitchell was talking it sounded like he knew about Kendall being abused. "What are you talking about Mr. Mitchell?"

"I'm not going to hide this; I actually think that it is about time that you knew. Look, don't be mad at your mom but she didn't know what to do. She told us about you being abused right after she found out." Lucas was now looking at Kendall who had a tear running down his face. "Kendall, someone had to be told, even if it was just a friend."

"But she promised" Kendall whispered, now feeling sick to his stomach. His mother broke their promise and told the Mitchell's about him being abused.

"I know, but Kendall, you have to think about how she felt. She had no idea what to do or say to you and she just wanted help."

Kendall's sadness was now anger and he balled up his fists. "That doesn't mean that she should break a promise to her son!" he yelled and Jennifer then walked into the room.

"Kendall?" she asked confused and concerned.

"Don't talk to me. You broke the promise to never tell anybody!" Kendall yelled before walking back up the stairs to his room and locking himself back in there. He then grabbed his phone and called James.

"_Hey Kendall"_

"James, I'm going to be headed over to your place. Is it cool with your mom if I stay the night?"

"_Dude, she loves you but I'll double check quickly"_ it took a couple of minutes before James to answer Kendall. _"Yeah dude its fine."_

"Good, I'll be over soon."

"_Ok dude, see you soon"_ James said before Kendall hung up. Kendall quickly packed a bag full of his stuff and grabbed the stuff he would need for school the next day.

Kendall then opened up the door, planning on just walking past his mother and sister. He did not want to deal with them at the moment. Katie he wasn't mad at but he just couldn't take being around his mother right now. When Kendall reached the bottom of the stairs his mother stopped him.

"Kendall, you're not going anywhere" she said sternly.

"Actually, yes I am" he said trying to move around Jennifer but she wouldn't allow that.

"No you're not. You are going over to that couch so we can sit down and talk about this. I know that you're mad at me for telling but what did you expect me to do?"

"I expected my mother to actually keep her promise to me and keep her mouth shut. What other promises have you broken?" Kendall glared at his mother who was surprised by what he just said. "Now, tonight I don't want to deal with this, I just want to get away and that's what I'm going to do." He said moving her gently out of the way. No matter how mad he was Kendall would never hurt anybody he loved.

"Kendall Donald Knight, get your ass back here!" Jennifer finally yelled as Kendall was walking out the door.

"I'll see you later mom" Kendall shut the door behind him and walked over to his car and tossed his stuff into the backseat before getting in and driving off to James' house. Once he was there he knocked on the door before James answered it.

"Dude, are you ok?" he asked concerned for Kendall.

"Outstanding" he said before walking into James' home. "I need to talk to you about Logan." Kendall said softly just so James would hear.

James nodded his head and led Kendall to his room. "Ok, so talk."

"I kissed him" he said as James gave Kendall a shocked look.

"Oh wow. When did that happen?"

"A few hours ago" Kendall said staring at the floor.

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me back. Before you say anything, he was just caught up in the moment." Kendall said knowing that James would want more information. "We then started to make out and then he pulled away and asked me not to hate him and ran off." He has a tear in his eye that he hoped James would notice, even though James did.

"He asked you not to hate him?" James asked confused. He had a hunch that Logan liked him but this threw him off guard.

"Yeah, I don't even know what he meant by it"

"Neither do I, but I'm telling you that he likes you. This just proved it" Kendall was getting a little frustrated with James.

"Before we made out he said something that caused me to kiss him."

"What did he say?" James was curious about what caused all of this.

"He said the he regretted ending our friendship every single day"

"See, dude I told you he likes you"

"Just because he still wants to be friends doesn't mean that he wants more. I keep telling you that he's straight."

"Whatever you say man" James said before sighing. "Wanna play some video games?" James looked at Kendall who nodded. Kendall really just wanted to take his anger out on something, and even if that was video game characters he didn't care.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan went home wanting to just go straight to his room but when he saw his parent's car he knew that wouldn't be an option. Sighing, Logan opened the door seeing his parents sigh with relief.

"We were so worried about you honey"

"I was just over at Carlos'" Logan said pointing in the direction that Carlos' house was.

"Well we wanted to talk to you" Lucas said signaling for his son to take a seat on the couch. Logan did what he was "told" to do and looked at his father.

"If it's about Kendall, can we just not" he said before his father shook his head.

"It is about Kendall, but not about what you think. Look, if Kendall did anything to hurt you, you have to know that he is going through a rough time but if he did hurt you I need to know about it."

"I am the one who hurt Kendall" Logan muttered to himself

"What was that son?"

"N-n-nothing. Look Kendall didn't hurt me, so no worries. I gotta go do homework" Logan said nervously before running up to his room. _I really hope he didn't hear me_ he thought to himself.

Downstairs Lucas looked at Joanna. "Did I hear him correctly?"

"If you thought you heard if he was the one who hurt Kendall then I think so"

"What is going on with him? He would never hurt anybody"

"I don't know, but I hope it stops soon"

"Me too" Lucas said looking at his wife with sad eyes. He just wanted his son to return to his usual self that he hasn't been today. Something was going on with him and Kendall and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He wasn't a detective for nothing.

**-Running Back to You-**

Kendall hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. He just laid there looking up at James' ceiling hoping that this was all some bad dream and he would wake up and his father would still be in jail, everything with Logan wouldn't have happened and that his mother wouldn't have told anybody. Kendall also thought about what he said to his mother and he felt really bad. He was mad and he had troubles controlling his anger sometimes, something he had inherited from his father. It was the biggest thing that Kendall hated about himself.

Before Kendall knew it, James' alarm was going off. Kendall decided to be nice and shut it off for him and wake James up a better way so he wouldn't be cranky. Kendall walked over to his bed and shook his softly. "James, there is a sale on hair care products" he said smiling.

James instantly opened his eyes before looking around. "Not cool dude"

"Hey, was that a better way to wake up then beep beep beep" Kendall mimicked the alarm sound.

"Ok, your right. Well, I'm off to go make myself look perfect" James said jumping out of bed leaving Kendall chuckling at him.

"I need a new best friend" he muttered to himself.

"I heard that" Kendall just laughed before getting ready for school.

It took James forty-five minutes before he was ready. When James was getting ready, he ate a bowl of cereal and texted his sister telling her to be ready and outside by 7:20.

"Finally" Kendall said when James finally walked downstairs. "I need to go get Katie." James nodded knowing that Kendall needed to get his little sister to school.

"See you there." James said pouring himself a glass of milk.

Kendall waved goodbye and said goodbye to Mrs. Diamond before walking out to his car and driving towards his house. Before he pulled up to his house he groaned when he saw his mother outside. He didn't want to give her an apology right now and he still was a little mad. Kendall parked on the street, trying to give his mom the point that he didn't want to talk. Kendall got out and opened up the trunk for Katie when Jennifer walked over to him.

"I know you don't want to day anything right now, so I just want you to listen. I know I broke our promise but I was scared for you and to be honest I was scared in general. The man I thought I loved was beating our kid and I didn't know what to do, so I told two people who I knew wouldn't say anything about it to anybody if I asked them not to. You also need to know that they are trying to be of help to you." Jennifer said as Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't want help mom. I don't need help. What I need is a mom who can keep a promise"

"I've had enough of that Kendall" Jennifer snapped. "I love you and I only want the best for you and I couldn't do that by myself. Now, Katie's going to be out in a minute so I'll let you go. Have a good day at school."

"Like that'll happen" Kendall muttered to himself as he got back into his car.

A minute later Katie came out and then the two of them were off to school.

"Mom was crying all last night" Katie said breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I feel bad for saying that Katie but I was mad at her for breaking the promise to never tell anyone that I was abused."

"I know that Kendall, but she is still our mother."

"Yeah and dad beat me, does that mean I should forgive him because he's our father?"

"Beating you is way worse than what did!" Katie said raising her voice. "Quit being so stubborn and accept the fact that she needed help."

Kendall was silent. Katie was right, like she normally was. "I'm sorry" Kendall said looking at her.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I was planning on doing it after I get home tonight."

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan hadn't planned on going to school today but Carlos literally pulled him out of bed and forced him to get ready.

"I don't want to face him" Logan said looking at the floor in Carlos' car. Carlos refused to let Logan drive himself because he knew that Logan would turn around and go back home before school even started.

"You need to face him. It's for your own good" Carlos said knowing what was best for Logan.

"No it's not. I just need a day to think"

"Yeah and then you'll over analyze it like you always do. You just need to accept the fact that Kendall kissed you and that I highly doubt it was a heat of the moment type of kiss.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I've seen Kendall stare at you for the past three years."

"Yeah, we used to be friends"

"Whatever you say"

"I do say, now let's hurry"

"I'm going as fast I can" Carlos said with a chuckle, knowing that Logan wasn't really a patient person when he was trying to avoid something he didn't like or didn't want to do.

-**Running Back to You-**

Kendall showed up to AP Bio seeing that Logan wasn't there and he was a bit relieved but a bit sad as well. He liked being that close to the boy every day, even if he didn't want to admit it. A minute later Logan walked in and Kendall and one part of Kendall was happy to see him but the other part just wanted to get out of there.

Logan sat down next to Kendall, just staring down at the table not saying a word. This bothered Kendall, he just needed to hear Logan's voice and Kendall would feel alright again.

"You know how you said that you were here if I needed to talk?" Kendall looked at Logan who just nodded with his eyes still focused on the table. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about my mom" Kendall paused waiting to see if Logan would say anything, which he didn't. "Well, I freaked out on her last night for something she did and she broke a promise to me and according to Katie she was crying all night and I just don't know how to feel I guess. I'm still mad but then again I'm sad but I know I had every right to be mad but then again I said something I shouldn't have" Kendall rambled before looking at Logan again.

Logan was confused by this. Mrs. Knight was one of the coolest moms ever and it surprised him that she would ever break a promise to her son. "What did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Well what do you want me to say? You have a right to be mad, but she's your mom and would do whatever she needed to for you." Logan said snapping at Kendall a little bit.

"You know what, just forget I asked." Kendall said sighing, grabbing his stuff and walking over to Mr. Williams. "Mr. Williams, I think I'm going to be sick" he said lying.

"Ok, well go to the nurse. If you don't return then I know that you went home." Kendall nodded before walking out of the classroom. Kendall didn't go to the nurse; he just went straight to the parking lot and drove off. He was headed to the place where he would escape to whenever he needed to get away. Only one person knew about was Logan and it's not like he was going to be looking for Kendall anytime soon.

**TIME SKIP -8 HOURS**

Jennifer was pacing back and forth in her living room. Kendall had ditched school, didn't pick up Katie and has been gone for 12 hours. She was worried about her son, where was he? What was he doing? What is something happened to him? Why did he ditch school? What if somebody hurt him? Those were some of the questions that were running through her mind.

Not being able to handle it anymore Jennifer decided to call Joanna to see if Lucas would help find Kendall.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Joanna"

"_Jen, what's wrong? You sound scared? Did Kadin show up?"_

"No, but Kendall's missing. He ditched school today and hasn't been heard or seen from since. His phone is off and it's dark out and I'm really getting worried"

"_I'll put Lucas on the phone to see if he can help and see if Logan knows anything"_ a second later Lucas was put onto the phone.

"_When was the last time he was seen?"_

"When he left school. Apparently he left right before AP Bio started. James saw him walking out to his car."

"_And you said that his phone is off?"_

"Yes, please tell me that you can help me find him"

"_I'm sorry Jen, but I don't know where he would go and I can't do anything until he's been gone for twenty-four hours."_

Jennifer started to cry when she heard a noise on the other end of the phone. "_I think I know where Kendall is, but I have to go there alone. I'm the only person who knows about this"_

"Logan, I need to go with. I need to know if my baby is ok"

"_Mrs. Knight, please, Kendall would get really mad if I showed anybody this place." _

"Fine, but I want a call right away."

"_I'm sorry that you can't come with Mrs. Knight but I will get there as soon as I can"_

"Thank you Logan"

"_I'll call you soon. Bye"_ Logan said as he hung up the phone.

Jennifer just leaned against the wall sobbing, hoping that Logan would be able to bring her little boy back. She hated that Logan had to go alone but she knew that her son would be better off that way.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan got into his car and drove to a forest that was near the edge of town. Kendall had tried to run away one day and he found this little spot in the middle of the forest and built a tree house there. That was the only place that Kendall felt safe, or so he told Logan when they were kids. Logan had been there a couple of times to remember where it was but it was going to be a lot harder to find in the dark.

Logan could remember his first time being in the tree house.

_Flashback:_

"_Kendall this tree house is amazing" ten year old Logan said while looking around the tree house._

"_Thanks, I built it myself" Kendall sounded proud of yourself._

"_But how?" Logan didn't know how a ten year old could build an entire tree house._

"_Remember how grandpa used to teach me how to build things? Well he and I made a tree house together one time and I remembered and did it on my own."_

"_That's amazing, the tree house is amazing" Logan was still in shock._

"_Am I amazing?"_

"_Of course you are Kendall! You're my best friend so that makes you amazing"_

"_You are the bestest friend ever!" Kendall said hugging Logan "You're amazing too Logie"_

_End Flashback_

When Logan reached the forest he saw Kendall's car parked out of the way so it wouldn't attract much attention. He sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be fun. Kendall could be really stubborn sometimes and getting him to come home would be difficult.

Logan parked near Kendall's car and got out; grabbing a flashlight from the glove box he had in case of emergencies. He then started on the path that would lead right to the tree house. It took about five minutes to actually get to the tree house, seeing a small light up there. Logan sighed again and started up the ladder to get into the tree house. When he got to the top, he saw Kendall who was sobbing into his knees.

"Kendall?" Logan asked as Kendall's head shot up and his eyes were wide with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked now looking away from Logan, wiping away his tears.

"Don't act tough right now. I want to know what the hell is going on with you. Your mother called my house crying trying to get my dad to find you."

"I don't want to go home" Kendall said softly.

"Why not?" Logan was curious. Kendall had only done something like this once and that was when he ran away. Logan never knew the reason why Kendall ran away either and he figured that it all linked to the same thing.

"Bad things happen there" Kendall was speaking in a whisper. He wasn't going to tell Logan about being abused, not now and probably not ever. Logan was just here because of his mother.

"What bad things?" Logan was now concerned.

"Logan, please don't." Kendall said a little louder to make sure that Logan heard him.

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like you care when you clearly don't."

"How can you even say that?"

"Because you hate me!" Kendall yelled sounding really hurt.

"I don't hate you Kendall"

"Then why did you stop being friends with me? Why do you ignore me all the time and why the hell did you snap at me today?"

"I told you it was for the best and I don't know Kendall. I just wasn't in a good mood today and I didn't know what to say. You are keeping things from everybody and I don't know how you expect anybody to help you when you refuse to let anybody know."

Kendall just rolled his eyes. "Logan, you have no idea how much I miss you and I don't let people know because I can't."

"Why can't you"

"Because I can't"

"That's not a reason"

Kendall was getting mad. "Cause bad things will happen to everybody I care about!" he raised his voice and Logan looked shocked.

"Kendall, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, just drop it. Call my mom because she's probably waiting for a call and tell her I'm on my way home."

"No"

"Fine, I'll call her"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm not going to drop it."

Kendall moved to get out of the tree house when Logan blocked him. "You're not running from this Kendall."

"I'm not running from anything. I'm going to go home." Kendall said finally getting around Logan.

"I'm done" Logan said following Kendall.

"Done with what?"

"With trying to help you!"

Kendall stopped and turned around and looked at Logan. "Look Logan, as much as I would love to tell you how my life is fucked up, I can't."

"What is stopping you, Kendall?"

"A lot of things are stopping me and no I can't elaborate. After all this time, you are the one person I can trust and doesn't it say something when I can't tell you something"

Logan thought for a second. Kendall did have a good point. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"For snapping at you in class and for being a jerk"

"It's fine, it's whatever." Kendall said looking at Logan just wanting to kiss him again. He loved the feel of Logan's lips when they had their first kiss.

"Look, let's just get you home before your mom dies from a panic attack." Logan said looking away. He really wanted to kiss Kendall right now but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Wait" Kendall said as Logan looked at him again. "I want us to be friends again"

"Kendall I don't know" Logan started but was then cut off.

"Come on, we're going to be working together in AP Bio for the entire year. It would be a lot easier if we were friends." Kendall said smiling at Logan, trying to win him over. To be honest, Logan wanted that ever since Kendall ran in late that first day of class.

"Fine" Logan said with a small smile.

"Also, before we leave I'm going to call my mom" Kendall said pulling his phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

"Since we're friends, I want you to come to me with any issues you have." Kendall chuckled, leaving Logan a little confused.

"You're going to be dealing with me a lot then" he said as Logan smiled, not liking that Kendall had a lot of issues but that he would be seeing a lot of Kendall.

"Do I need to turn my room into a shrink's office?" he teased and Kendall chuckled before taking a few steps away so he would talk to his mom. It took a couple of minutes for Kendall to hang up.

"I'm so getting a lecture when I get home." Kendal said shaking his head.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck my friend" Logan smiled at Kendall.

"Thanks Logie" Kendall used Logan's old nickname causing Logan to blush.

"Anytime. So I'll see you at school tomorrow" Logan walked over to his car, waving at Kendall and started to drive off. Laughing with Kendall went around him honking his horn.

A/N: Ok, so this chapter wasn't the greatest but it certainly is the longest, so I hope you enjoyed reading all of that. The next chapter will have Kendall's dad in it so be prepared. Please review, I love to read them.


	5. An Unwelcome Return

A/N: We're already on chapter 5. I want to thank everyone again for the reviews and if you want any questions answered about something you're not clear over just let me know. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and I also went back and realized I made a mistake first chapter; it's been two years since they we're friends not three.

**Chapter Five: An Unwelcome Return**

Things were still awkward between Kendall and Logan after that night. They both wanted to be friends with each other but after two years they didn't know how to go about it. They knew that things weren't the same as they used to be so they just sat there in silence when they would hang out.

It was like that for the past three days and it was finally Friday and soon they would get a break from the awkwardness and relax for the weekend.

There were twenty minutes before class began and the two boys both decided to meet early so they could talk. Kendall was the first one of them to walk into the classroom, like normal. You would expect Logan to be the first one to show up, but somehow Kendall always arrived before the brunette. It took a few minutes before Logan walked in and sat next to Kendall.

"Traffic sucks" Logan said obviously frustrated.

"I know. What really sucks about traffic is that it's slow only when you're trying to hurry up and get somewhere," Kendall stated as Logan nodded in agreement. Kendall was glad things were becoming a little less awkward today.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Kendall asked smiling at Logan.

Logan looked at Kendall then turned away blushing. "Uh, not much just hanging with the family and doing homework"

"I see you're still an over achiever" Kendall joked

"You're just jealous."

"Sure I am Logie" Logan blushed again upon hearing the nickname. Logan noticed that he had been blushing a lot around the boy. He knew that it wouldn't end up well if he kept blushing like this but he had just gotten Kendall back, he didn't want to lose him again so soon. Hell, he never wanted to lose Kendall again.

"Ok Mr. Hockey Captain, what are your plans?"

"I don't know yet"

"Still impulsive I see"

"You're just jealous" Kendall said using the same thing that Logan did and the two of them just started to chuckle.

"I'll probably hang with James or something and not do homework till Sunday."

"I also see that you're still a slacker"

"Ha very funny. I just don't see the point of doing it until I need to."

"That way you can do what you want without have to worry about it not getting done."

"But it's the weekend; I'd rather enjoy myself as soon as I can before I do school work"

"Yeah, and you could have fun after the work gets done"

"Maybe you can but I sure as hell can't" Kendall and Logan both laughed at this. "So what are we even doing today in here?"

"I think it's a lab about diffusion and osmosis." Logan said with a little annoyance. He knew all about the subject and the lab seemed boring so he didn't want to do it.

"Can't we just move past that subject already? I mean, we've talked about it this entire week" Kendall was also annoyed though he didn't mind the fact that it was a lab instead of a lecture today.

"I know right" Logan agreed before Mr. Williams stood at the front of the class, ready to start a few minutes early.

**-Running Back to You-**

Joanna and Jack were in the kitchen talking about Kadin Knight.

"She refused to get a restraining order" Joanna was a little frustrated but allowed Jennifer Knight didn't get a restraining order for Kendall against his father.

"That's probably because Kendall doesn't want one. I know that it's for the best if they get one, but dear, you have to remember that Kendall is terrified of his father and doesn't want anybody else to find out about this." Joanna knew that Lucas was right, he normally was.

It was then when Logan walked in the house and his parents stopped talking about that immediately. "Hey son" Lucas called after his son waved and walked upstairs. They didn't continue their conversation until they heard his bedroom door shut.

"But what if Kadin comes back, I can't do anything about that if Kendall never comes forward." Joanna sat down next to her husband. "I'm just worried about him"

"I know honey, but sometimes you need to let it go and I'm worried about him too."

"I know I need to let it go, but he's like a second son I just can't help it"

"I know, dear, but if Kadin does come back we can only hope that Kendall comes forward about it. We will just have to wait and see."

-**Running Back to You-**

Kendall came home to hear yelling in the house. Normally he wouldn't think anything of it because his mom yelled at people on the phone all the time, but this time sounded different. It wasn't an angry yell, but she sounded scared. Kendall then heard another voice yelling back. Kendall turned to Katie who was wide eyed.

"Stay in the car and don't move until I come get you" Kendall said as Katie nodded her head. Kendall then ran inside the house to find his mother arguing with some guy in the kitchen.

"Mom what's going on?" Kendall asked as Kadin smiled, turning around.

"It's so nice of you to join us Kendall. We were just talking about you" Kadin said taking a step closer to his son who was frozen where he stood.

"Leave him alone Kadin" Jennifer said walking in between the two guys.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Kadin asked as Kendall's eyes went wider than they already were. Kadin took a few more steps closer, moving Jennifer out of the way. "Aren't you going to say hi to your father? Don't you know that it's rude not to say anything to your guests?"

Kendall gulped, knowing that if he didn't say anything he was going to get hurt. "Hi dad"

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan was up in his room when he heard Kendall's name from downstairs. Logan was confused why they always brought up Kendall recently, he figured that it was because of what was going on and also because of the fact that Logan was crying at the Knight household. Logan then walked downstairs to hear the last little bit of their conversation.

"_I know honey, but sometimes you need to let it go and I'm worried about him too." _

"_I know I need to let it go, but he's like a second son I just can't help it"_

"_I know, dear, but if Kadin does come back we can only hope that Kendall comes forward about it. We will just have to wait and see."_

Who was Kadin and what importance did he have on Kendall and why wouldn't Kendall come forward about something. Kendall always did the right thing. Logan was beyond confused but decided not to ask any questions. Logan walked into the kitchen to see his parents stare at each other before acknowledging Logan's presence.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Joanna asked her son.

"It was good. Kendall and I got a little past the awkward part of the conversation." Logan smiled remembering how they were talking and joking all throughout AP Bio, causing Mr. Williams to get really upset.

"That's good son. So, how is Kendall after everything that happened the other night?"

"He's doing a lot better."

"That's good to hear" Joanna sounded happy about this.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I came down here?" Logan hoped he wasn't giving away that he heard part of the conversation

Lucas looked at Logan with suspicion but decided to drop it. "Just about a case that your mother has been working on"

Logan thought about that for a second, who was Kadin and what did he have to do with Kendall that would involve a trial? "That's cool" Logan played it off like it was nothing. "Well I'm going to go upstairs and work more on my homework."

"Have fun" Joanna called after Logan before giving Lucas a look. "Do you think he heard?"

"Maybe, but he doesn't know that Kadin is Kendall's father" Lucas and Joanna nodded leaving the kitchen in silence

**-Running Back to You-**

Kadin chuckled. "You were always the obedient one, Kendall." He was then mad how Kendall looked away from him. Kadin finished off the distance between Kendall and him and grabbed Kendall harshly under the chin forcing Kendall to look at him. "Don't look away from me Kendall." He snapped, letting go of Kendall's chin.

Kendall winced once his father grabbed his chin and looked his father in the eye. "Thank you" Kendall said knowing that whenever his father would give a "compliment" to Kendall he would have to say thank you. His father didn't like it when manners weren't being used.

"After all this time you still remember how to get on my good side." Kadin said taking a step back from his son. "Now, where is my daughter? I bet she is just dying to see me"

That is what made Kendall snap. He wasn't going to lay a hand on Katie or even go near her. "Stay away from her" Kendall said in a low voice.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Kadin asked glaring at his son.

"I told you to stay away from her." Kendall said taking a step back, hoping to get as much distance between his father and him. He knew that he was going to get hit but as long as Katie was safe it was worth it.

Kadin balled up his fists and used a fist to strike Kendall across the jaw. Kendall cried out in pain from the hit and grabbed his jaw. "Never talk that way to me. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where the hell is my daughter?"

Kendall was now fully terrified but he tried not to show it. "I'm not going to tell you." He said softly his voice refusing to go any louder.

Kadin punched Kendall in the gut causing him to become winded and fall to the floor where he received a kick to the ribs. Liking the pain Kadin was seeing Kendall in; he gave Kendall one more kick to the ribs, earning a scream from the boy.

"Kadin stop it!" Jennifer yelled running over to Kendall. "You need to leave, now!" she yelled pointing to the kitchen door.

Kadin didn't want to push his luck today, but everybody in that house knew that he would be back. Once Kadin left Kendall stood up and winced at the pain in his ribs.

"Kendall, are you ok? How bad did he hurt you?" Jennifer asked with tears coming out of her eyes. She was trying over and over again to get Kadin to stop but it was like nobody heard her.

"I'm fine, I need to go get Katie" Kendall said walking slowly over to the door before taking as deep of breath as he could. He walked outside to see Katie freaking out in the car. She got out of the car and ran over to her brother hugging him.

"Who did this to you?" she asked scared for her brother. She had seen the bruise that was now on his jaw and the handprint that was under his chin. Katie also noticed that her brother was holding his side and walking slower than normal.

Kendall winced again from the pain caused by the hug. "Katie, I love you and I'm so happy that you're safe but you need to let go of me"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

"Who did this?"

"Let's go inside and we'll talk about it" Kendall said looking around for any signs of his father, happy to see that there wasn't any.

Katie nodded her head and walked inside to have her mother running up to her and hugging her. "Oh Katie" was all she said

"Mom I'm ok, you should be more worried about Kendall. He's the one who is hurt" Katie said looking at her brother who was now sitting on the couch with a blank stare on his face meaning that he was thinking.

"Where were you when this all was going down?" Jennifer wanted to know

"Kendall told me to stay in the car and not to move until he got me" Katie said and Jennifer sighed with relief.

"He's a good brother and a good son" Jennifer said looking at Kendall thankful that he kept Katie safe. "Now, let's go talk about what just happened." Both her and Katie walked over to the couch and sat next to Kendall.

Kendall sighed and looked at Katie. "Dad decided to pay us a visit" was all he said before a few tears came down his cheeks. He may have stood up to protect Katie but he was scared beyond belief. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and a part of him just wanted to pack all his stuff up and move to a different city or even a different state where Kadin would never find them. The one problem with that though was that there would be no Logan.

Katie noticed the tears that Kendall were crying and reached over and hugged her brother, this time being careful of his side. "It's ok big brother"

Kendall shook his head. "The reason why he hit Kendall was because Kendall refused to tell him where you were at." Jennifer said as Katie went pale.

"He wanted to see me?" Katie asked slowly as Jennifer said nodded her head.

"I can't do this" Kendall said standing up, hating the pain that he had in his side from standing up too fast. Kendall then made it upstairs to his room and locked himself in there. He didn't want to be here, he wasn't safe here. He also knew that even though it wasn't safe here, he needed to be here for Katie and his mom to make sure they were safe.

A minute later there was a knock at Kendall's bedroom door. "Honey, I think we should go get you checked out." His mother said through the door and Kendall just start started to cry harder.

"Mom, please no" Kendall's voice was soft, barely noticeable so he hoped that his mother had heard him.

"Can I at least come in there and check you out myself?"

Kendall didn't say anything but slowly opened his door before moving to his bed and sitting down.

"Ken, I need you to lift up your shirt" she said kneeling down before her son. He did what she asked and the first thing she noticed was the huge bruise that had already been formed. It was a lot worse than she had ever seen on the boy. "Honey, this doesn't look good. I think we might have to get it checked out"

Once those words left her mouth Kendall became an even bigger mess. He was just sobbing into his hands and constantly shaking his head no. No words could be formed, just the tears that poured out of his eyes. His breathing was becoming short and his was causing himself to have a panic attack.

"Kendall, take deep breaths" Jennifer said rubbing his back. "I need you to calm down Kendall"

Kendall just kept shaking his head. Jennifer then forced him to lie down on his bed. It took a little while, but Kendall finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. Afterwards Jennifer walked downstairs and went into her office, quickly shutting and locking it. She then got out her cell phone and called Joanna.

"_Hey Jennifer"_ Joanna said on the other end of the phone.

"He's back"

A/N: I know this chapter is a lot shorter than what I have been writing recently but I promise to make it up to all my readers' next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you could, but nobody likes to see Kendall in pain. I didn't even like writing it, to be honest. Also, sorry about the small cliffhanger but keep an eye out for my next chapter, which will be up soon. Please review!


	6. A Beginning and An Ending

A/N: I just updated and I'm already typing up my next chapter. I am really enjoying how this story is going so far and I hope all of you are too. There will be more drama in this chapter but I promise it will get better soon! I have also decided that I am going to throw some Jarlos into the story so I hope all of my readers enjoy that.

I'd also like to give a special thanks to rawbbles for giving me amazing reviews. I do promise you though; I am not trying to kill you.

**Chapter Six: A Beginning and An Ending**

"He's back"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a minute before Joanna spoke up. _"What happened?" _she was now concerned for all three of the Knights'.

"He showed up and he and I were arguing about how I didn't want him there anymore and then he said he had every right to see his kids. I told him that they weren't his kids ever since he beat Kendall and that's when Kendall walked in." Jennifer said describing what happened.

"_Did he hurt Kendall?"_

"Yeah" was all Jennifer could make out before crying. "It was happening all in front of me but I was in such shock and I too was scared that I all I did was yell at Kadin to stop until Kendall screamed out in pain from a kick to the ribs."

"_Do you want Lucas and me to come over there?"_

"No, Kendall had a panic attack and I finally got him to sleep, which he's been missing out on lately. Joanna, I think that he might have a few cracked ribs." Jennifer was still crying.

"_Poor thing, when he wakes up you need to take him to the hospital."_

"Kendall won't let that happen."

"_Jennifer, you're his mother. I know he doesn't want to but it's for his health."_

"I know, Joanna, but he's already hurting enough right now I don't want to add to that"

"_If anything you'd be helping the hurt by getting him better or at least know that he's ok. You're hurting too by not knowing whether or not Kendall's hurt."_

"You're right. I guess he'll just have to suck it up"

"_Call me right away if he shows up again and I will have Lucas there immediately."_

"Thanks, anyways I got to go. I need to make sure Katie's doing ok."

"_Alright Jen, I hope Kendall's alright" _

Jennifer sighed at this. "Me too" and with that she hung up and walked out of her office to see a shocked Katie sitting on the couch. Jennifer walked over to her and sat next to her. "I hoped that he wouldn't show up either." She said placing a hand on Katie's knee.

"Why did he want to see me?" was all Katie asked.

"Well you are his daughter but other than that I have no idea." Jennifer wished she knew why Kadin had made such a big deal out of seeing Katie anyways. If anybody was his favorite it was Kendall, but that was because Kendall was his little punching bag.

"How's Kendall?" Katie then remembered her brother and the pain that he was in.

"Not good. I think he might have a few cracked ribs where your father kicked him. He finally fell asleep after having a panic attack," Jennifer said knowing that she couldn't make this sound good.

"Mom, we have to go to the police with this."

"I know, honey. But Kendall has to be ok with that, if not then who knows what will happen." Katie just nodded, knowing that her mother was right.

"I'm going to go do my homework" Katie said walking out of the room.

Jennifer didn't want this to happen to her children again. It was time that they moved, somewhere where Kadin wouldn't find them. Somewhere Kadin couldn't hurt Kendall. Kendall wouldn't want to leave though, because he would miss everything here, especially Logan. Kendall had told Jennifer about his love for Logan shortly after they had stopped being friends and Jennifer knew that to this day Kendall felt the same way for the smart brunette.

Sighing, Jennifer stood up and walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

**-Running Back to You-**

_Kendall was in the corner of the living room crying. He was as far away from as his father that he could get but it wasn't far enough. Kadin was drunk, like he normally was, and taking out all of his frustrations out on Kendall. Kendall, a nine year old boy, was scared and was in pain from all the previous strikes his father had hit him with. _

"_Look at you, in the corner like a little bitch" Kadin laughed before taking off his belt, getting ready to hit Kendall with it. He got closer to Kendall, who was crying harder now. "I need to beat the man into you" and with that Kadin pulled Kendall out of the corner before hitting him over and over with his belt._

Kendall was screaming for a minute before jolting awake. He looked around his room and wiped the tears that were coming down his face. He then heard a knock on his door before his mother opened it running over to him.

"Kenny, honey, you're alright. It was just a dream" Jennifer said wrapping her arms around him. Kendall couldn't hold back his tears. He pulled his mom closer before sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm so scared" he finally said after a few minutes.

"I know honey, I know." Jennifer rubbed his back. "Kendall, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise that you're not going to freak out."

Kendall couldn't form words at the moment so all he did was nod.

"I am taking you to the hospital to get checked out." Jennifer said before pulling away, looking her son in the eyes. "I think you may have a few cracked ribs and I just want to know that my baby is ok." Kendall didn't respond he just looked at the floor. He knew that he needed to get checked out, but Kendall hated hospitals. He sat next to his grandfather in a hospital and watched his grandpa die.

"Ok, mom" Kendall said.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan and Carlos were hanging out at the mall. Logan was going to do his homework but Carlos talked him out of it, like usual. It was only five o'clock on a Friday, so the mall was crowded which Logan didn't like.

"Can we go yet?" Logan hated all the lines that were at all the stores.

"No, not yet. I still have to get some corndogs." Carlos said before seeing James. "Hey, it's James."

"Carlos, just because Kendall and I are friends again doesn't mean that we are automatically friends with his friends." Logan said but Carlos wasn't listening to him. Carlos then dragged Logan over to where James was at, which was at in front of a section of Cuda products.

"Hey James" Carlos said smiling at the pretty brunette.

"Hey Carlos, Logan"

"Hey" Logan waved at James

"So what's up guys?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out. We were bored and then saw you and thought that we would say hi" Carlos said with a small blush.

"That is not what happened" Logan said and Carlos gave him a soft elbow to the ribs.

"Don't listen to him"

"Well, we can go get some food if you want after I buy some things." James said looking at the both of them.

"I don't think I can. I don't like crowds and I'm only being dragged here by Carlos when he knows that I would rather be sitting at home doing my homework."

"Don't be a Debbie Downer." Carlos said giving Logan a small glare. "We would love to go get some food."

"Alright, I'll be like five minutes and then we'll go" James walked away with a basket full of Cuda products in his hand.

"Really, Carlos?" Logan asked the Latino.

"Yes really. He's my lab partner in chemistry and I really like him."

"More like you want to date and fuck him" Logan said earning a punch in the arm from Carlos. "Ow!"

"Shut up, you deserved it. And so what if I want that? You want that with Kendall." Carlos said, earning a glare from Logan. "Speaking of Kendall, I wonder where he is."

"Why don't you ask James when he gets back?"

"I think I will"

It took a few more minutes before James finally returned to the two boys. They had decided to go get some Chinese, well Logan and James did. Carlos went over to the corndog stand and got a few corndogs for himself.

"So James, where's Kendall?" Carlos asked because he knew that Logan wouldn't.

"At home, I think. Why?" James was staring at the Latino curious. James had started to feel something for Carlos and he didn't like it when Kendall was asked about.

"Just curious. You two always come to the mall together."

"Yeah, well he's been out of it recently." This drew Logan's attention. He knew that there was something going on with Kendall but he didn't know what.

"Do you know what's going on?" Logan asked hoping that James knew something.

"He hasn't told me anything, but rumor has it that Kendall's dad was released from jail" something clicked inside Logan's brain. That's who Kadin was, how could he not remember?

"He was in jail for attempted murder, right?" Logan asked and James nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know if the rumor is true or not" Even though James didn't know, Logan did. That's why his parents have been mentioning Kendall's name a lot. Logan wanted to talk to Kendall about it, but he knew he needed to wait until Kendall came to him.

**-Running Back to You-**

Jennifer didn't want Kendall going to school today. They had gone to the hospital on Saturday and found out that two of the ribs on his left side were indeed cracked. Ever since then he's been on pain meds and has hardly even moved at all. Kendall was frustrated with the situation because hockey season was going to be starting soon and the team needed their captain, and best player, to be at full health. Kendall was also scared knowing that his dad had gotten stronger and willing to use more force with him.

Ignoring all of his mother's wishes, Kendall decided that he needed to go to school. The only person who could make him feel any better would be Logan. He just needed to hear his laugh, see his smile and to look into those chocolate eyes that he loved so much. If he got that today, then he knew that he would be okay.

Kendall walked out to his car, waiting for Katie when Jennifer walked out to his car.

"Ken, honey, I really don't think you should be going to school." Jennifer was really worried about Kendall.

"Mom, please not this conversation again. I need to go; I don't want to miss out on class." Kendall loved his mother but was getting annoyed with all of her worrying.

"Fine, but I want you to come home right away."

"Don't I always" With that, Jennifer gave her son a kiss on the cheek and walked back into the house.

"Katie!" Kendall called at the house.

"I'm coming!" Katie ran out of the house and got into the car.

The whole ride there Katie was singing along to the radio and Kendall just sat in silence. He didn't have much to say about what happened on the weekend. He knew that he was going to get enough looks at school from the bruise he was still sporting on his jaw. Jennifer, Katie and him agreed to tell everyone that he had gotten into a fight since Kendall didn't want people to know about Kadin. Jennifer thought that Kendall was too scared to tell people about it, but the truth was that Kadin threatened to hurt Katie and Jennifer if anybody ever found out about it. He also threatened to kill anybody that Kendall ever told. For years, all Kendall has done was protect the ones he loved from the monster that was known as Kadin Knight.

It was when they finally arrived when Kendall spoke. "Remember, I got into a fight with one of our cousins who came to visit."

"I know big brother" Katie said reassuring her brother that she knew what to say.

Just as Kendall expected, as soon as people saw the bruise on his face he got a lot of looks. He also heard a few people talking, but Kendall didn't see what the big deal was. People had gotten into fights all the time, even if Kendall's fight wasn't real didn't mean that they knew that. Sighing, Kendall decided to go and sit in the AP Bio classroom and wait for Logan.

When Kendall finally arrived to the classroom he was surprised to find that Logan was already there. People always thought that it was weird that Kendall always showed up before Logan, seeing how people thought of him as the stereotypical jock. Hell, the first day that he walked into that classroom people were shocked, even Logan.

When Kendall sat down Logan was the first to speak.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your face?" _Wow, way to sound insensitive._ Logan thought about what he just said.

"I got in a fight"

"With who?"

"My cousin who came to visit me this weekend."

"Oh, well what did you fight about?" Kendall then remembered that he hadn't thought about that and he was now mad at himself for not thinking about it in the first place.

"Just some stupid shit"

"I see" Logan couldn't tell what was wrong, but something seemed way off about Kendall. That's why he decided to show up early, hoping to see if he could get Kendall to finally talk about what was up with his father.

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid."

Logan was about to say something until Mr. Williams cut him off with the start of the lesson. Logan hated the days when he would start early.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan walked over to the table he normally sits at. Mike, Karen, Camille and Carlos were already there and starting to eat. Logan took his normal seat which was next to Carlos. Today he noticed something a little off about the Latino but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was then that Logan noticed that Carlos was staring at the direction at the table that Kendall was at. At the table was James, the person who Carlos was staring at.

"Quit being so obvious while staring at James" Logan whispered in his ear causing Carlos to look at the plate of food in front of him and blush.

"So Logan, I heard that you're friends with Kendall again" Mike said glaring at Logan. For some reason, Mike believed that Kendall was this awful person just because he was the captain of the hockey team.

"Be nice Mike, they were friends for years before high school"

"Yeah, well high school changes people"

"Why do you hate Kendall?" Logan asked Mike. He had always been curious but never had the guts to ask until now.

"Because its guys like him that cause pain towards people like us. Jocks and nerds don't get along, it just doesn't happen."

"Not all people are the same, and it's not right to judge people based on their stereotypes." Logan slightly snapped at Mike.

"I get where he's coming from though. It's been known for years that jocks bully nerds. Kendall may be different towards you, doesn't mean that he is different towards all of us?"

"Wait, Kendall has bullied you guys?" Carlos asked confused. He never would have expected this.

"No he hasn't, but he doesn't stop it either." Camille said and Logan looked at Kendall who was laughing with his group of friends. _Maybe becoming friends with him again was a mistake._

**-Running Back to You-**

It was the end of the day and Kendall was headed out to his car. Katie had some afterschool program that she was starting so she was going to be here for another hour and his mom was going to pick her up. When Kendall finally reached the parking lot he looked at his car and dropped his keys. There leaning against the car was the person who he hated and was scared by the most, his dad.

Kendall knew he couldn't run because it was his car and Kadin had probably spotted him by now. Kendall grabbed his keys and walked slowly to his car. Kadin just smiled.

"I knew I would run into you here" Kadin said before getting close to his son. "How are your ribs?" he whispered in Kendall's ear and then chuckled.

"Broken" Kendall muttered out knowing his dad would want an answer.

"I had a lot of time in jail to become stronger. Now, I want to talk to you, so let's go somewhere private. Let's go to that tree house that you built in the woods." Kendall's eyes widened. How did he know about that? The only person that he ever showed it to was Logan. "Don't be concerned, I followed you there one time when you thought you could sneak out of the house. I was going to punish you, but I thought I would save that for another day."

Kendall was now shaking again. Why did his dad do this to him? What had Kendall done wrong to make his dad hurt him and scare him like this? Kendall got into the driver's seat and Kadin got into the passenger's seat, waiting for the car to start. Kendall started the car, trying his hardest not to cry and headed towards his tree house.

Once they were there Kadin looked at his son and laughed. "I see that you learned your awful driving skills from your mother. Seems she taught you to be a bitch too" he said chuckling again.

"Thank you" Kendall said softly.

"Now, I'm going to talk to you about who knows about our little secret. I know that your mother knows, and I bet that Katie knows too. Am I right?" Kadin asked and Kendall nodded his head. This upset Kadin, so he backhanded Kendall across the face. "Use your words" he demanded.

"Yes" Kendall said in a softer voice then before, not being able to have his voice become any louder.

"Who else knows?" Kadin asked glaring at Kendall.

Without thinking about it, Kendall replied. "Nobody, I made sure that mom and Katie didn't tell anybody"

"You are a good boy; always listen to what you are told." Kadin said now getting out of the car. "Now, I put some things in your trunk and I want you to get them out and bring them over to your tree house." Kadin said before walking along the path to the tree house.

Kendall got out of the car and opened up the trunk, seeing a chainsaw, a sledgehammer and a container of gasoline. Kendall was scared beyond belief about what his father was going to do with all of this stuff. Grabbing all of it, Kendall shut his trunk and headed towards the tree house; going down the same path his father did a minute before.

"I bet you're wondering what I need all that for, aren't you?" Kadin asked once Kendall finally got there.

"Yes"

"I am going to get rid of that tree house." Kadin said grabbing the chainsaw. It took a little while, but Kadin cut down the branched that held the tree house up, causing the entire thing to come crashing to the ground. Kadin then grabbed the sledge hammer and broke apart the entire thing, smashing it to pieces. After that Kadin made sure it was all in one big pile before grabbing the container of gasoline and covering the pieces of the old tree house with it. Once it was covered enough, Kadin took a match and dropped it before he dragged Kendall by his arm away before anything could happen to them.

"Do you want to know why I did that?"

"Yes"

"Now you will have nowhere to run from me. Now you know that I will be able to find you all the time and there is no place you can escape" Kadin said glaring at his son before walking away. It took Kendall a minute to cry over what he just said before he actually remembered that he needed to get away from here.

Kendall went to his car, expecting to get hit for taking so long but he didn't see his father anywhere. Kendall sighed in relief before starting his car. That is when the sobs came. Why was god doing this to him? Kendall couldn't go home, he needed to feel safe and home certainly wasn't that. Kendall didn't really think from then on. He just started driving to Logan's house.

Kendall had reached Logan's house but he hadn't gotten out of his car. He didn't really know why he was here. He lied to protect the people inside and if his father ever found out then Kendall and Logan's parents would be dead and just to hurt Kendall more, Kadin would probably kill Logan too. That thought was the thought that brought Kendall out of his car. He ran up to the Mitchell's door and knocked frantically on the door.

"Ok ok, I'm coming" Logan's voice was music to Kendall's ears. The second that Logan opened up the door Kendall's arms were around him. He began to sob into Logan's neck.

"Ken, what's wrong? Come on" Logan said dragging him into the house and shutting the door behind them. He then looked at Kendall's face, seeing a bruise that wasn't there before. "Ken, what happened?" he asked, running his thumb softly over the new bruise.

"My dad" was all Kendall could say. He repeated it over and over again as he sobbed.

That was when Mr. Mitchell came home. He walked in the door, seeing Kendall and Logan right away. He quickly rushed over to the two, before looking at Kendall in the eyes, noticing that they looked dead. "Ken, what did he do to you?" Lucas asked leading Kendall to the couch, noticing that Logan was right there by Kendall's side.

"On Friday he hit me twice and cracked my ribs" Lucas made out of Kendall's sobs. "Then today he just hit me once" Lucas was confused by this. If he only hit Kendall once, why would Kendall be having such a big freak out?

"Kendall, I need to know what else happened." Kendall just sat there and sobbed. "Logan, why don't you two go up to your room?" Logan nodded, not knowing what to say. He had known Kendall for so long and he never knew that Kendall was abused. How could he not know? He was Kendall's best friend for heaven's sake. Logan softly grabbed Kendall's hand and led him up the staircase and to his room. He then made Kendall sit on his bed and afterwards he sat next to Kendall in silence.

"He got rid of it" Kendall finally said once his crying had lessened a little.

"Got rid of what?"

"The tree house" Kendall said before crying harder again. "He made me watch him destroy it. He said that I now would have nowhere to run and to escape from him."

"Oh Kendall," Logan said pulling Kendall in and hugging him. He then let go once Kendall let out a small cry of pain. "I'm so sorry Kendall"

"It's not your fault, you didn't break my ribs" Kendal said softly. He had forgotten about his father for a second when Logan pulled him into a hug. "Logan, can we talk about something important?"

"Anything"

"I want to talk about when we kissed"

Logan was taken aback. He didn't want to have this conversation but he wasn't going to tell Kendall no at a time like this. "Ok" he said slowly, knowing that this was going to end badly and both he and Kendall would be crying tonight.

"Logan, when we kissed that was the only thing that would take my mind away from my father. I don't know how you do it, but when I'm with you I'm not scared." Kendall looked Logan in the eyes. "I don't know why you would think that I would ever hate you, especially since I'm the one who kissed you."

Logan wanted to cry. It wasn't a heat of the moment thing. Kendall really did care about him. "Ken, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out, ok?"

"Logie, you can tell me anything." Kendall said moving a little closer to Logan.

"Kendall, I am in love with you. I have been for years now, that's the real reason I ended our friendship. I knew that you would hate if I ever told" Logan was cut off by Kendall pressing his lips to his. They kissed for a minute before Kendall pulled away.

"I love you too" Kendall said before placing a hand on the back of Logan's head, crashing their lips together again. Kendall pulled Logan closer to him so their bodies were touching. Logan then straddled Kendall while they continued to kiss. It was Logan this time that licked Kendall's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kendall didn't even hesitate; he opened his mouth allowing Logan to shove his tongue in. Both of the boys moaned when their tongues touched and a battle of dominance began. Kendall grabbed Logan's ass, causing Logan to moan and to lose the battle. Kendall loved the taste of Logan, it was just amazing. This was all amazing.

Logan then got an idea in his head and started to grind his hips down, showing Kendall how hard he was. Kendall pulled away from the kiss and groaned. Logan took this moment and started to kiss Kendall's neck and to continue to grind into him.

"Logie" Kendall moaned softly, causing Logan to moan and grind a little harder. As Logan was getting ready to take Kendall's shirt off there was a knock on Logan's door.

"Logan, honey, how's Kendall doing?" Joanna asked from the other side of the door.

"He's doing better" Logan smirked looking at Kendall who was now slightly blushing.

"Okay, well his mother is downstairs and we think that we need to talk about this." Kendall's face went pale. "He's actually sleeping right now, so can we do it later?"

"That's fine honey, let's let him sleep." Joanna said as she walked away.

"Why did you tell her that I was asleep?" Kendall was curious. He was going to suck it up and deal with it but Logan had other plans.

"Because I know that you didn't want to face them right now. Also, you really do look exhausted so I thought that we could take a nap." Logan said pulling Kendall down with him so they were lying against the pillows. Both boys were tired and they could tell when each other yawned.

"Logie?" Kendall asked running his fingers through Logan's hair.

"Yes Kendall?" Logan asked starting to cuddle into Kendall's side.

"I love you" Logan smiled

"I love you too"

"Good, now let's go to sleep." Kendall said and that is exactly what they did.

A/N: I hated writing about Kadin destroying the tree house but I hope you all like that Kendall and Logan finally told each other that they love the other. I will be updating soon, I'm trying to get as many chapters in before I start my next semester of college. Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. The Story and Continuing Life

A/N: I'm so happy with how this story is going so far. If you guys like this story, I am going to be starting another one soon where Kendall and Logan have a secret love in the 1920's. It's going to take a lot of research but I will start the story as soon as I can. I wanted to do something different so I hope people will enjoy that story as much as I hope you are all enjoying this one. Anyways, on with Chapter 7!

**Chapter Seven: The Story and Continuing Life**

Joanna, Lucas, Jennifer and Katie were all downstairs at the Mitchell house. Lucas had called Jennifer to let her know that Kendall was over here and to see if her and Katie were alright. It then came to surprise that Jennifer had no idea what he was talking about and said that Kadin hadn't been over there. When Lucas told Jennifer that Kendall said that he was hit today she was confused and worried beyond belief. Katie and her got into the car and drove over to the Mitchell house hoping to get an explanation only to find that Kendall was asleep. Jennifer didn't mind Kendall sleeping though; he never got enough of that especially these last few weeks.

"So when you came home Kendall was here crying?" Lucas nodded. "And he actually told you about what all happened?"

"Yeah, it was hard to make out through all the sobs but he actually said that his dad hurt him. This is a step forward, maybe since he told me and Logan maybe he will tell the police and we can finally get a restraining order against him" Lucas said knowing that it would be a while before that happened.

"I think that he was just really scared and needed to tell somebody." Jennifer said sadly. She wanted Kendall to go to the police more than anybody else but she knew that it wouldn't happen.

"But we can always hope" Katie finally said. She had been listening to the adults talk but didn't have much to say until then. "Mom, this is a step up for Kendall. Normally Kendall would just lock himself in his room but instead he ran to Logan. Don't you see that Kendall trusted Logan enough to let him know the truth and now Logan being Logan will hopefully convince Kendall to go to the police?" Everybody looked at Katie with shock. She was extremely wise for her age.

Just then Kendall and Logan came walking down the stairs. They both were smiling, which everybody else found odd. They also seemed to be looking at each other differently.

"Hey Ken" Katie said looking at her brother with sad eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better. My ribs really hurt, but other than that I am doing well at the moment." Kendall smiled at Logan before taking a seat on the couch, Logan sitting next to him. Kendall wanted to cuddle with Logan but he and Logan weren't even dating, yet. They had just said that they loved each other and had a very intense make out session. Kendall didn't even know if Logan told his parents that he likes guys, well at least Kendall.

"I'm happy to hear that honey" Jennifer said smiling at her son but her face soon changed to a serious face. "But you do know that we need to talk about what happened, right?"

Kendall nodded and his smile went to a frown.

"It's okay Ken" Logan said looking at him. Kendall just blushed then looked away, not wanting to give away anything.

"I was leaving school and I saw him leaning against my car" Kendall started. Jennifer was a little shocked at this. Kadin was now going the extra length to hurt Kendall. "He then made me take him to a tree house I built in the woods. I built it when I was younger so I could escape from him. I thought that Logan was the only person who knew about it but he told me that he followed me there one time and was saving punishing me for a special day" Kendall said that last part softly.

"A special day?" Lucas asked wondering what the hell Kadin meant by it.

"Today was that special day. When we got there he asked me a question and when I didn't speak my response he backhanded me telling me to use my words." Tears were starting to form in Kendall's eyes again. "He made me get a chainsaw, a sledgehammer and a container of gasoline out of the trunk of my car. I don't know how he got them in there. He doesn't have keys" Kendall was actually crying now. "How did he get into my trunk?" Logan pulled Kendall into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Ken, its ok. Take a deep breath" Logan was shocked when Kendall actually took a deep breath. "Good, now I don't know how he got into your trunk but that's not what's important. What is important is that you are safe." Kendall just nodded. He didn't want Logan to let go of him but he also knew that he needed to continue the story.

"He kind of brought you up mom. He said that you taught me my awful driving skills and taught me how to be a bitch too." Kendall said softly. He hated repeating those words. Never once in Kendall's life has he ever used the word bitch because that is what his father always called him.

"Honey, you are a great driver and you are not a bitch, ok?" Jennifer said walking over to her son and placing a hand on his knee. "Kendall you are an amazing person. Don't ever believe what your father tells you." She said and Kendall nodded again.

"Kendall, do you want to continue the story?" Kendall paused at Joanna's words. Finally he nodded his head once more.

"He made me take all of the stuff to the tree house. He destroyed it. He cut it out of the tree, smashed it and then burned it." Kendall said through his sobs. "He told me that I would never have a place that I can run to and that he would always be able to find me. He told me that I had nowhere to escape to" Kendall pulling Logan close again and sobbed into his neck. Kendall just wanted to feel safe and Logan made him feel that way.

"Oh Kendall" Jennifer said scared herself. She wondered how far Kadin was going to take this all.

Joanna and Lucas were just shocked. They didn't know what to say, but what could you say to something like this?

Kendall just continued to sob into Logan's neck. As if it were natural, Logan just started to run his fingers through Kendall's hair, trying to calm him down. Everybody else in the room noticed this but they didn't say a word.

Kendall then sat up and looked at the entire Mitchells'. "You all need to promise me something"

"Anything" Logan said right away. Logan then looked at his parents who just nodded their heads at Kendall.

"You can't tell anybody about this. Please promise me that you won't speak about this to anybody." Kendall didn't want this getting to his father and then have Logan and his family dead. That scared Kendall beyond belief.

"Ken we need to go to the police with this. We need to get you away from him" Logan said taking one of Kendall's hands.

"No! You can't tell. Please promise me" Kendall was still crying. Logan hated what Kendall's father reduced him to.

"I promise"

"We promise too Kendall" with that Kendall sighed with relief and his crying lessened.

**-Running Back to You-**

Kendall said that he wanted to stay with Logan for another little while so Jennifer said that he had an hour before he needed to return home. The two of them were up in Logan's room cuddling on Logan's bed. They hadn't said much since they got up there but it wasn't awkward because all they needed was the other's company.

"Hey Kendall" Logan said finally.

"Yes Logie?" Kendall was playing with Logan's hair with the hair that was wrapped around him.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall knew the answer but he wanted to say it.

"I mean like are we dating or friends with benefits?" Kendall pulled away from Logan then took both of his hands smiling.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell, will you be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked

"Yes" Logan said happily before pulling him into a kiss.

"Logie" Kendall pulled away

"Hm?"

"I just want you to know that you make me happy" Logan blushed at this. He had no clue why but whenever Kendall got sweet like this it always made him blush.

"You make me happy too" with that, Logan was being pushed onto his back and Kendall straddled him connecting their lips once again. The two of them kissed passionately for a while before they both wanted and needed more. Kendall ran him tongue along Logan's bottom lip with Logan immediately opening his mouth for Kendall's tongue, starting a battle of dominance. Kendall, not wanting to lose, ground his hips down into Logan's loving that Logan was just as aroused as he was. Logan moaned, tilting his head back as Kendall continued to grind into Logan.

Kendall took that opportunity to start kissing and nipping at Logan's neck. Logan moaned and started to thread his finger through Kendall's hair. He decided to pull on it and the glorious sound that Kendall made went straight to his groin. Logan gasped when Kendall bit down on his pulse point and began to suck. Kendall wanted to show the world that Logan was taken, that Logan was his. Kendall pulled back and admired his work.

"God Logan I love you so much" Kendall said looking at Logan's eyes seeing them dark with lust before crashing his lips to Logan's again. He was still grinding into Logan, loving and swallowing all the moans and groans that Logan made. Logan then started to move his hips against Kendall trying to get more friction between them. Both of them groaned at them and picked up speed. It wasn't long before they reached their orgasms. Logan came first moaning Kendall's name and Kendall came right after when he heard that.

Kendall got off Logan and laid down next to him on the bed and pulled Logan close. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"I bet I do. I've wanted that for years now" Logan felt tired again.

"Me too." Kendall said and Logan looked up at him. Logan knew that Kendall loved him too but he didn't know for how long. Kendall then yawned. "As much as I would love to sleep here tonight, I really do need to go home."

"I know" Logan said sadly.

"Hey Logan," Kendall started. "Do your parents know about you liking me or guys in general?"

"No, but don't worry I'll tell them. Do your mom and Katie know?"

"Yeah, they've known since freshman year after you stopped being friends with me. Speaking of that, when you were telling me that you loved me you said that was the reason you stopped being friends with me. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Logan blushed; a part of him didn't want Kendall to remember that. "Well I thought that I was a horrible actor around you and I would do something stupid because I thought that you would hate me if you ever knew that I loved you"

"Logan, even if I were straight I would never hate you. You are amazing and losing you for all this time has killed me inside." Kendall said sadly before giving Logan a kiss. "But that's in the past. I have you here in my arms now as my amazing, funny, sexy boyfriend." Logan blushed again. "I love you Logan"

"I love you too Kendall"

A few minutes afterwards Logan changed into pajamas that way it didn't look suspicious to his parents that anything happened upstairs. Logan then walked Kendall downstairs and out to his car. "Call me when you get home, so I know that you made it ok"

"Will do" Kendall said before looking at the house, making sure that nobody was looking.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if your parents were looking"

"Why?"

"So I could do this" Kendall pulled Logan into a gentle kiss. "I love you boyfriend"

"I love you too and I love hearing that." Logan said before taking a step back, letting him get in his car. Logan waited on going inside until Kendall's corvette was no longer in view.

Then Logan went right over to Carlos' house and knocked on the door. It took a minute before Carlos answered and pulled Logan inside and quickly dragged him upstairs. Carlos shut his door behind them before he finally said something.

"Dude, I just saw you and Kendall kiss!" he said happily and a little louder than he should have.

"Keep your voice down, and it was amazing." Logan said putting a finger to his lips remembering their kiss.

"Another thing, why the hell are you in pajamas?" Logan then blushed. He had completely forgotten that he had changed after their dry humping session.

"Well, uh, Kendall and I uh" Logan said before blushing even deeper. "We kind of dry humped." Logan couldn't help but burst out laughing when he saw Carlos' expression. His eyes were wide with shock but he had a huge smirk on his face.

"I knew that Kendall liked you!" He finally said raising his hands up in the air showing victory.

"You're wrong" Logan stated then Carlos looked at him confused. "Kendall doesn't like me. He loves me" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"He loves you?" Carlos asked happily.

"Yes, it was the most amazing thing I have heard in my entire life time. The second being Kendall asking me to be his boyfriend and the third" Carlos then cut Logan off.

"Wait, you and Kendall are together?"

"Yeah. He asked me before our little session" Logan said smiling even wider.

"When the hell did this all go down. First I saw Kendall crying in his car and then running to your door then hours upon hours later you two are dating, you have dry humped each other and confessed your love?" Carlos was just seeing if he had all of the facts straight.

Logan frowned at this. He remembered why Kendall was there in the first place today. With everything that had happened with Kendall and him in the past hour he completely forgot about Kendall being abused, even if he constantly saw the bruises on his face. "Yeah, Kendall had a rough day"

"That doesn't seem to explain it. I think a rough day is an understatement with someone who was crying like that." Logan just nodded his head. He wasn't going to break his promise to Kendall.

"Carlos, I really can't talk about it. I promised Kendall." That's all Carlos needed to hear to drop it.

"It's cool dude"

A/N: So there it is, chapter 7. I don't know what I feel about this chapter. Next chapter there will be a little of Kadin but more drama involving him will be in future chapters. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I hoped the little bit of smut helped with that. Anyways, review and let me know if my smut sucked because it was my first time ever writing something like that.


	8. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: Wow, I'm really happy that you all enjoyed chapter 7 more than I did. I still don't know what to think about it but apparently it was goods I started college back up and the work load is more than I predicted not to mention that my best friend is going to be returning home from the military soon so updating will be a little complicated but I will do my best for all of you. Also, sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I have had writers block and I'm working through it but I have a general idea of what I want to happen in this chapter, so we'll see how it goes. Anyways, here is chapter eight.

**Chapter Eight: Unexpected Surprises**

For the first time in Kendall's life he was excited for school. He got to see his new boyfriend. Kendall still couldn't believe that it actually happened. When he woke up he had hoped that it wasn't all just one big dream but Logan and he texted quite a bit as they both got ready for school. Kendall also didn't feel scared and even though he didn't know why he did know that it was all thanks to Logan. Today was the first day in weeks that Kendall hadn't cried and Kendall hoped that it would stay like that for quite some time.

It was all thanks to Logan that Kendall was the happy person he was today. He had surprised his mom and his sister when he came downstairs this morning and shoved his face full of anything that he could. Jennifer and Katie didn't know what was going on with Kendall but they weren't going to question it. Kendall wanted to tell them, his friends and the whole world that the person that he loves more than anything else loves him back.

It was when Katie and he arrived at school before Katie decided to mention anything about it. Kendall was about to get out but Katie reached over and locked his door.

"Um, Katie?" Kendall asked not sure what to think about this.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you so happy? Right after everything with your tree house and with dad you came down the stairs at Logan's smiling and now you're still all happy. Are you and Logan together or something?" Katie asked and then went wide eyed as she made the connection. "Oh my god, Kendall! When were you going to tell me?"

"Logan hasn't come out yet and we were going to wait to tell people when he was ready." Kendall said smiling at his little sister. He knew that they were going to wait but Kendall was glad that someone knew. Kendall just needed to remember that it hasn't been a week yet so Logan probably wasn't ready to flaunt their relationship in front of everybody. Kendall also knew that Logan was concerned about what people would think on the hockey team. He knew that James knew that Kendall was gay but out of the entire hockey team it was only James who knew.

"I'm happy for you big bro, but do you think that it was the right time to start a relationship?"

"I don't really know but I don't really care. Logan makes me forget about everything with dad. I'm not scared when I'm around him." Kendall loved Katie's expression. It was filled with shock and happiness.

"That's great big bro" Katie said ecstatic for her brother. Not only did he get the person that he loved but the person he loved made him forget all about the pain that Kendall's father had caused him.

"So, can we go now? I want to go meet up with my boyfriend" Kendall still loved to say that and he also loved it when Logan said it.

Kendall and Katie grabbed their stuff and headed into the school. Kendall knew that Logan would hang out with his friends before heading to class so Kendall thought it would be a nice gesture if he went and hung out with Logan's friends for a few minutes. Kendall walked to the science wing where he saw his new boyfriend sitting on the ground with Carlos and a couple of other people. Kendall snuck up behind the group and went right behind Logan and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." Kendall said as Logan smiled.

"Gee, I don't know. Would it happen to be my new sexy boyfriend?" Logan asked and surprised Kendall. Kendall knew that Logan wanted to not be open about this, but then again he was with his friends.

"We have a winner." Kendall said before sitting next to Logan.

"What are you doing here Kendall?" Logan didn't mind at all but he was curious on why Kendall decided to pay him a visit when they would see each other in a few minutes. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I thought that I would stop by before class so I can have more time to talk with my new amazing boyfriend." Kendall said, causing Logan to blush. Kendall then looked at Logan, not sure if it would be ok if they kissed so he hoped that Logan would get the hint that Kendall wanted to.

"Come here" Logan said pulling Kendall into a kiss. This was an unexpected yet great surprise. Kendall pulled away and his smile grew even more. "I told them a little bit ago. They saw the hickey that you decided to leave on my neck. Carlos saw last night though." Kendall blushed a little at this. Logan then leaned close to Kendall so he could whisper in his ear. "You look cute when you blush." This made Kendall blush a little more before he turned his face toward Logan and pecked him on the lips.

"You two are so cute" Camille said in awe.

"Thanks" Kendall said before looking at the time. "Oh, I hope you don't mind but Katie knows about us. I didn't tell her, she just put two and two together." He wondered what Logan was thinking.

"That's alright Ken." Kendall let out a breath of relief he didn't even know that he was holding in. Logan then looked at the time seeing that it was time for Kendall and him to head to AP Bio. "We should head to class." Kendall nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to help Logan up. Logan gladly took it standing up before interlocking his fingers with Kendall's, causing the blond to blush yet again.

Once they started to walk away Kendall looked at Logan, wondering why Logan was doing all of this. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I thought that you wanted to keep us a secret for now."

"I don't want to keep you or us a secret from anybody. I love you and I want everybody to know that I finally have you after all these years." Kendall stopped them and pulled Logan into a deep kiss. Logan really wanted to kiss back but they needed to get to class.

"Do you want your parents to know?"

"Yeah, I really do but I want you there for when I tell them although I think that they already know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well this morning my parents asked if I was excited to see you and they had huge grins on their face." Logan was thinking about that morning and how awkward that was with his parents. He wanted to tell them then but he wanted Kendall to be with him so they can tell both of their families at the same time, even though that Katie now knew already.

"Well at least you know that they won't have a problem with it, even though I knew they wouldn't." Logan smiled at that. He really did have amazing parents and he was really happy that they were so accepting.

"Hey Ken, can we tell our families at the same time? I know Katie already knows but I still want her to be there."

"Anything you want." Kendall said as they walked into the AP Bio classroom and Mr. Williams was up in the front of the class signaling that he was going to start class early.

**-Running Back to You-**

James was bored out of his mind and now that Kendall and Logan were friends, well now dating, Kendall spent all of his time either at home or with Logan. James wasn't complaining though, he was happy that Kendall was happy and finally got the person he was in love with. James just hoped that he could someday find that kind of love.

The only person who was in the pretty boy's mind was the hyper Latino. James didn't know how to explain his feelings for Carlos, seeing how he liked girls but he also found himself finding guys hot too. Kendall said that James was probably bi sexual but that didn't help James. James had never been with a man or even thought about being with one until Carlos became his lab partner. The Latino was hard not to fall for. He was cute when he would be all hyper and his pout was adorable.

There was this big project that they needed to do for chemistry and that was how James got Carlos' number. Deciding that he needed to get over his nerves James thought that he would just call the Latino and see if he wanted to hang out. _Oh god, what if he's doesn't think of me that way. What if he doesn't like guys in general? This is a bad idea_ James thought as the phone rang.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Carlos, its James. I was bored and seeing how it was Friday I was wondering if you would like to hang out." James started; he really hoped that the Latino said no. "I know its last minute"

"_It's ok James, but yeah I would like to hang out. Do you want to come over or have me go over to your place?" _The Latino really wanted to see the inside James' house.

"Do you want to come over here? My mom is working so we get the whole house to ourselves." James was so nervous not just about asking the Latino this but also about being alone with him.

"Sounds fun. Text me your address and I'll be over there soon."

"Alright, see you soon." James then hung up, texting Carlos his address before quickly making everything in the house perfect for when Carlos arrived.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan and Kendall had set up a dinner party for everyone to meet so they could reveal that they were now a couple. This time though it was going to be held at Logan's house because that's where they first got together a few days ago.

"So my mom wants to know what we're going to be eating." Kendall said to the phone he was holding next to his ear. He was talking to Logan about the plans for the dinner party.

"_We're going to be having spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread"_

"Sounds delicious" Kendall loved Mrs. Mitchell's cooking, especially her famous garlic bread.

"_Not as delicious as you" _Kendall chocked on the drink that he had just swallowed. He had not expected that but it turned him on slightly.

"Tease" Kendall said and Logan laughed.

"I do what I can."

Kendall then heard his mom yell up the stairs for him. "Hey Logie, I got to go, but we'll be there soon. I love you."

"Love you too, and I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye Logie"

"Bye Ken" Kendall then hung up the phone. He still had butterflies in this stomach from when Logan said that he loved him. It had been a few days since they first said that they loved one another but Kendall couldn't get used to hearing it and nor did he want to. He never wanted hearing that to get old.

Jennifer said that she was going to drive everyone over there that way nothing happened like last time and Kendall couldn't just drive away. Kendall knew that nothing was going to happen tonight but he couldn't help but be annoyed with his mother.

After fifteen minutes of driving the Knights finally arrived at the Mitchell household. The three of them got out of the car and knocked on the door. Logan opened it up a second later welcoming them. Kendall walked in last, and when his mom wasn't looking gave Logan a quick peck on the lips.

"You sure you want to tell them."

"One hundred percent. I don't want to sneak around with you. You mean so much more to me than that." Kendall just wanted to pull Logan into another kiss but they were being called to the dining room.

"Guess it's time." Kendall said and Logan nodded. They both knew that their parents would accept it but it also meant that their doors would have to be open when the other was over.

They went to the dining room and took their seats. The food was then being passed around and the couple decided to wait until everybody had their food to say anything.

"Mom, dad, Mama Knight, Katie we have something that we need to tell you." Logan started and looked around to see all eyes on him. Logan then looked at Kendall, hoping that Kendall would say it. For some reason Logan was extremely nervous and he his mind went blank.

"Logan and I are now dating." Kendall said once he saw Logan's expression.

"Thank you for finally telling us." Joanna said looking at the two of them. "I am happy for the both of you."

"How long have you known?" Logan asked his mom.

"Honey, I've known that you've been in love with Kendall for years now. That's why I so confused on why you stopped being friends with him. I thought that the two of you would've started to date years ago."

"I also accidently let it slip that Kendall was in love with you" Jennifer said and Kendall's eyes went wide. "Don't worry honey, she only told Lucas so no reason to worry."

"No need to worry? You told the mom of the boy that I loved that I was in love with her son." Kendall said still in shock.

"Kendall, everybody knew that you two loved each other that is why we were all confused that you two stopped being friends." Katie said looking at her brother. "And Logan, if you break his heart I'm going to break you."

"I would never break Kendall's heart. I love him too much for that" Once Logan said all the females at the tabled awed and Kendall blushed before giving Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too."

**-Running Back to You-**

Carlos had arrived at James' house but he was too scared to go in. What if Carlos slipped up and kissed James. James liked girls not guys and especially not him. Now Carlos knew what Logan felt like for all those years. After a few minutes of deep breathing Carlos knocked on James' door. It took a minute before James answered and Carlos' jaw nearly dropped when he saw him. The boy was wearing a white beater that showed off all his muscles and damn did that boy have some muscles.

"Hey" James said allowing Carlos to come inside. Carlos looked around, noticing that James came a family of wealth.

"Your house is really nice." Carlos said after a minute of looking around. The place was filled with all sorts of paintings and vases. "A lot better than my house."

"I bet your house is lovely and this is just a house, not much of a home some days." James said as he led Carlos into the family room. In the room was a sixty-five inch television with a cabinet full of movies and another cabinet full of video games. "So I was thinking that we could just play so video games or watch a movie or something."

"That sounds great." Carlos said still in shock from everything in James' house, including the pretty boy.

"Are you hungry or want anything to drink?" James asked wanting to make sure that Carlos was comfortable.

"Waters good" Carlos said smiling at James. "But can I come with you; I would love to see your kitchen."

James chuckled at this. "Of course you can." James said as they made their way to the kitchen. James got Carlos some water when they were in the kitchen as Carlos looked around. "Here you go." He said hanging the glass to Carlos. "Hey Carlos, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah" Carlos was curious on why James would ask that.

"Well, you see, I uh. Wow this is harder than I thought." James said before taking a deep breath. "I like you Carlos. I feel something when I'm with you that I have never felt before. I understand if you want to leave but I thought that I would let you know."

"Are you done?" James nodded. "James, I'm not going to leave. I like you too" Carlos said smiling at the brunette.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

Instead of saying anything Carlos brought his lips to James'. Carlos loved that James kissed back, and god was he a good kisser. Carlos felt the spark that everybody talks about. When their need for air became too much they pulled away.

"I'm not just saying that. I like you James."

"Good, now let's go play some video games." James said leading them back into the family room.

**-Running Back to You-**

The dinner party had ended an hour ago and Kendall was forced to go home with his mom. Logan was so happy that they were all so accepting and that they were happy for them. Logan was also happy about how neither family had told them to leave their doors open. They knew that it would happen either way so there was no point in trying to stop it. Logan was slightly embarrassed to be talking about that with his parents and especially with Katie in the room.

Just as Logan was about to head upstairs he heard a knock on the door. Smiling, knowing that it was probably Kendall or Carlos, Logan made his way to the door. Logan opened up the door and his smile was gone. There was some weird man standing in front of him holding up a clipboard.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked not understanding what was going on.

"Are you Logan Mitchell?" the man asked.

"Yeah" Logan was concerned about what was happening.

"Well I have a flower delivery for you." Logan's face lit up as the man went to his van and pulled out a vase that had a dozen red roses. The man made his way back up to Logan and held out the clipboard. "Please sign" he said as Logan signed and took the flowers from the man. Logan set them on a table that was near the door and smelled them. He then noticed a note and smiled. _Kendall is so sweet_ he said as he pulled the note out of the little envelope. His eyes then went wide with shock and the note fell to the floor.

_Thought you would enjoy flowers to put on your lover's grave._

_Kadin Knight_

A/N: Ok, so this is kind of a big cliffhanger here so don't be mad with me. Anyways, I finally got this chapter done so I'm happy about it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will update as soon as possible. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	9. A Turn For the Worse

A/N: Just so you all know I will never kill Kendall because I love him too much. Also, I feel really bad for what I am about to do but I can guarantee that none of you predicted this to happen. It was also not that bad but will get worse in future chapters. Anyways, I'm done giving away hints when you can just scroll down and read it for yourself. Enjoy as much of it as you can. One last thing, I really am thankful for all those who review. You guys push me towards writing my chapters quicker.

**Chapter Nine: A Turn for the Worse**

Logan couldn't even think at the moment. Kadin Knight had just sent him flowers to put on Kendall's grave, but Kendall wasn't dead. Then again it had been an hour since the Knights' left here. _Oh God, Kendall's dead. No, he can't be dead._ Logan thought before pulling out his cellphone. He quickly dialed Kendall's number, hearing one thing that made him cry,

"_Hi, you've reached Kendall's voicemail. I'm sorry but I couldn't answer you call but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." BEEP_ Logan hung up and fell to his knees crying. He had just gotten the blond; he wasn't ready to lose him yet. Hell, he would never be ready to lose him.

Just then Lucas walked into the room from upstairs. Joanna and him had been up there reading and giving Logan a little bit of free time to do whatever he wanted. When Lucas saw Logan on the ground crying he immediately can over to him and got on his knees so he was eye level with his son.

"Logan, what's going on? What's the matter?" Logan just shook his head and sobbed. He then pulled his dad close and sobbed into his neck. "Did Kendall break up with you?"

"No" was all Logan could mutter out. If Kendall had broken up with him at least Logan would know that he was alive and safe. Logan then pulled back and grabbed the note that Kadin had written him and gave it to his father. Lucas read it and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Son, you have to believe that Kendall is alive. Did you call him?" Lucas asked and Logan nodded. By the way that Logan was crying Lucas could tell that the blond didn't answer or that it went to voicemail. "I'm going to call Jennifer and see what is going on, alright?" Logan nodded again. Lucas pulled his son to his feet and led him over to the couch before going into the kitchen to call Jennifer.

"_Lucas I was just about to call you"_ Jennifer sounded like she had been crying.

"Is everything alright?"

"_No. We were on our way home when a car purposely crashed into the passenger side of my car, where Kendall was sitting." _Jennifer sounded like she was sobbing again. _"Katie and I are safe but Kendall was unconscious and was taken to the emergency room. Lucas, I think it was Kadin who did this"_

"Well I'll find a way to prove that it was. He could go back to jail for attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?" Lucas heard behind him and Logan was standing there with tears in his eyes. "Dad, what happened?"

"Jennifer, the three of us will be there soon. Kendall is strong and he's going to make it through this." Logan's world just collapsed as he heard those words. He was now sobbing harder than he ever had in his life. He felt sick, lightheaded and like he was going to die with Kendall.

"_Please hurry. I really need some support right now"_ Jennifer said and hung up. Lucas then walked over to his son and pulled him into a big hug, letting Logan cry into his chest.

"On their way home a car purposely crashed into theirs and Kendall got the impact from that. He was unconscious when he was taken by ambulance to the hospital. He is not dead though. He is still alive and he's going to need you there, ok?" Logan nodded his head. He was so relieved that Kendall was still alive.

"Did Mrs. Knight tell you anything else?"

"Just that she thought that Kadin was behind this, and seeing the note that you got I would think that she's right." Logan knew that it was Kadin, it had to be. Who else would do something this sick, this messed up to Kendall. Almost everybody loved him, but wasn't there not to love. "Now, let's go get your mom then head over to the hospital."

"Can I meet you there; I just want to go now." Logan said and Lucas nodded.

"But be careful, you aren't in the best condition right now." Logan knew that it was true but Logan couldn't take sitting around waiting for his parents to get ready as the love of his life might be dying in the hospital. That thought got another sickening feeling in Logan's stomach.

Logan got his shoes on as fast as he could and grabbed his keys and literally ran out the door. He ran to his car, got in and sped to the hospital. Logan knew that he would get in trouble with his dad if he knew that Logan sped but Logan didn't care at the moment. The only thing that he cared about was being there for Kendall to make sure that the boy was alright. Logan went to the emergency room parking and found a spot closest to the door as he could before sprinting in. He went to the main desk and scared the person behind the desk.

"Sorry for scaring you but I'm here for Kendall Knight."

"Mr. Knight is still in surgery right now, but his family is right over there." The woman pointed to a corner of the waiting room where Mrs. Knight and Katie were crying. Logan thanked her before walking over to the two.

"Mama Knight?" Logan asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh Logan." Jennifer said sitting up, looking at the brunette who had tears in his eyes. "Logan, Kendall is strong he's going to make it through this." It sounded like she was more telling herself that rather than Logan but Logan was ok with supporting her while his parents were still on their way here. Logan felt sorry for her because she was on the merge of losing her son that her ex-husband tried to kill. It was all a really bad scenario but Logan was going to be there through it with all of them. He loved Kendall was all of his heart and he was going to do whatever he could to make sure that Kendall stayed safe from now on.

"I know, Mama Knight. He's going to pull through this, he's Kendall." Logan said comforting the woman. Katie looked at Logan like he was crazy. Even some of the strongest people would die from an impact like this. Katie knew that she was going to lose her brother so she was just waiting for the doctors to come out and give that pity sorry they always do when they couldn't save a loved one.

Lucas and Joanna made it into the hospital just in time. A minute after they arrived, a doctor came out in scrubs that had a little bit of blood on them. "Kendall Knight?" He asked as Jennifer stood up to face the doctor. "You guys are very lucky that you have someone who has a strong willpower to live. He has suffered severe head trauma, which might end up in memory loss. Kendall also has some deep cuts from all the broken glass and his right shoulder is broken is three different places. The crash also damaged one of his kidneys and we were forced to remove it. Other than that he just has some minor cuts and bruises and should be waking up in a little bit."

Everybody let out a sigh of relief. Logan was so happy that Kendall was alive and was going to be healthy. Logan hoped that Kendall wouldn't have memory loss because then everything that they shared would be gone.

"Can we see him?" Jennifer asked wanting to see her son. She had already seen most of the damage that the other car caused. Logan was a little scared to see the damage but he was happier about Kendall being alive.

"Yes, he's in room 204. Janet will take you there" the doctor said as a nurse walked up next to him. She led the group to the room and before she opened the door she had to fill them in on what to do.

"Since he has head trauma we need you all to keep your voices down and keep the lights dimmed. Also, if it gets too crowded in there we will have to ask some of you to leave." Everyone nodded their head and walked into the room. Logan had tears in his eyes from what he saw. Kendall was laying there with a couple of tubes connected to his body. He had so many cuts on his face and arms, Logan hoped for Kendall's sake that none of them would be scars. Kendall's right arm was also in a sling so he wouldn't hurt his shoulder.

Logan had let Mrs. Knight take the seat that was right by Kendall's bed. He knew that she would want to be right there for her son for when he wakes up. Logan wasn't going to leave though, because he hoped that when Kendall woke up he would ask for Logan. Logan knew that it was a silly thing to hope for and that he would want to see if his mom and sister were alright but the thought of Kendall wanting to see Logan right away is what kept him from crying. Logan wanted to be strong for Kendall, like Kendall had been for him all those years ago.

Time went slowly in the hospital room. All Logan heard was the beeping noise signaling that Kendall was still alive. Logan loved that sound at the moment; he wouldn't know what to do if it had stopped. Jennifer and Katie were outside the room talking to Lucas and another officer about what had happened. Lucas was mad that he wasn't brought into this case right away, but knew that it was because of his relationship with the Knights. Joanna had gone home and asked Lucas to call her as soon as something happened. She only went home because she had work the next day and needed to get ready. Logan felt like he should've gone home because he had school the next day and this was more of a family situation but Logan couldn't leave. Not now, not ever.

As Logan was falling asleep he heard something that caused him to sit up and look at the blond boy who was now awake. He had muttered something that Logan couldn't understand. Jennifer was still in the hall with the group so Logan we t over to his side. Logan placed his hand over Kendall's and tears started to form in his eyes.

"What happened?" Kendall finally asked looking up at Logan.

"Somebody hit your mom's car where you were sitting." Logan then thought about Jennifer and how she would want to be there. "I'll go get her and the doctors, ok?" Kendall just laid there, not wanting to move. His head was pounding and his right arm hurt. He was just waiting for the brunette to get back.

Jennifer walked into the room, smiling. She also had tears in her eyes and so did the young girl who walked in behind her. "Oh Kendall," she said as the tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Who's Kendall?" Kendall asked with everybody now in the room, including the doctors. Kendall then smiled, knowing that this was not the time to pull a prank but he wanted to lighten the mood. "How are you and Katie?"

"God Kendall, you scared us. It was a possibility for you to have memory loss" before Jennifer could continue Kendall cut her off.

"I know, mom. I heard you guys talk about it a little bit ago. I wanted to open my eyes and tell you that I was ok but I couldn't. I just wanted to lighten the mood. I don't like you all crying over me." Kendall said before looking at Logan. "Come here" was all Kendall said before Logan walked over to the side of his bed and sat in the chair that Mrs. Knight had earlier. Logan was going to say something but Kendall pulled him into a deep kiss. Everybody else in the room looked away.

"Mr. Knight, I need to go over some procedures with you and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask everybody to leave." Kendall nodded, letting go of Logan.

"I'll be back soon." Logan said before giving Kendall a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too" The group walked out of the room. The officer that had talked to Jennifer and Katie then approached Logan.

"Logan, I know that this isn't the best time but I need to ask you some questions about the flowers that you received." Jennifer and Katie looked confused.

"Dad, can you explain it to them, please?" Logan asked and Lucas nodded. He knew that Logan wanted them to know that way they could be sure that there was nobody out to take Logan away from Kendall, well relationship wise. Logan didn't know what to expect from Kadin but he knew that the flowers were just the start.

"So, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened exactly how it happened."

"Well I was headed upstairs to do my homework when the doorbell rang. I figured that it was Kendall or my best friend Carlos so I just opened it up. I saw this strange man with black hair holding a clipboard on my steps. He asked me if I was Logan and when I said yes he told me that he had a flower delivery for me." Logan paused letting the cop write all this information down. "He then went to his van got the flowers and had me sign the clipboard. After I did that he handed me the flowers and left. I saw that there was a note in the flowers so I opened it up and once I read it I dropped it. That's it."

The cop wrote down everything that Logan said. "What did the note say?"

"It said: 'Thought you'd enjoy flowers to put on your lover's grave. Kadin Knight'"

"So the note had his name on it?" Logan got annoyed with that question. Logan had just said that it had Kadin Knight on it. Logan just sighed knowing that he needed to ask these questions. Logan also knew that he was going to have to be cooperative if he wanted to get back to Kendall's side anytime soon.

"Yes."

"Do you know why Kadin would send those flowers to you?" Before Logan answered he remembered that promise that he made to Kendall, but he couldn't obstruct justice. Then again, Logan didn't know the exact reason why Kadin sent them.

"No."

"Alright well that will do for now, I'll let your father know if we have any more questions we need you to answer."

"Sounds good" Logan shook the officer's hand then walked back to Kendall's room, seeing the hallway empty. Logan knew that it meant that the doctor was done and everybody was back inside the room.

Logan walked in, seeing that the officer that had just asked him questions was right behind him and headed into the room. The officer walked in and Kendall just stared at him. Logan knew that Kendall would never say it but he wanted the officer to leave. Kendall didn't want to tell him about Kadin abusing him because that would just lead to more trouble.

"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Knight, but I need to ask you a couple of questions about the accident." Kendall just nodded wanting this to hurry up so he could have some alone time with the people in the room. "Did you see the driver of the car that hit you?"

"Yes"

"Do you know who that person was?"

"No" Everybody in the room went wide eyed. It hadn't been Kadin. Then how did Kadin know that Kendall could've died, well almost did die.

"Are you sure it wasn't your father?" Jennifer asked hoping that the head trauma hadn't caused any problems with this specific memory.

"No, dad wasn't in the car that hit us"

A/N: Ok, so I know that I keep leaving this at cliffhangers and I'm sorry but the next chapter is going to be really big so I need it to play out this way. Another thing, my facts may not be right so please be lenient there but something like that has actually happened to someone I know. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought.


	10. Believing

A/N: First off let me just say that I am so terribly sorry that it haven't updated in like forever. I have had some of the chapter written out for a while now but I haven't actually gotten around to finishing it. So I have learned that people really love this story, which surprises me but I'm happy. I also learned that I have some of the most amazing readers out there. You all are great and your reviews make me smile and laugh and I'm really grateful for them. The only thing as an author that I could want is for people to love my story, which you do so I decided to put my math homework aside and work on this for all of you guys. Anyways, hopefully all of your questions will be answered in this chapter.

**Chapter Ten: Believing **

It had been a couple of weeks since everybody had learned that Kadin wasn't the one who crashed into Jennifer's car. Everybody was so confused by what was going on. The police found no leads what so ever and the only thing that they had to go off of was Kendall's words. Most of the group didn't want to believe Kendall; just thinking that he was too scared to say that Kadin was the one who did it but the one person that did believe him was Logan. Logan knew that Kendall would tell the truth to his family and not tell that big of a lie to the cops.

Kendall was telling the truth though. It hadn't been Kadin in that car, Kendall was sure of it. The only thing he had ever been surer of was his feelings for the cute brunette who was still his boyfriend. Ever since Kendall was released from the hospital Logan had never left his side until he had to. The only time that Logan wasn't around was when he had class or when his mom demanded him home. Most people would be sick of being around the same person for so long but Kendall loved it and would always miss Logan the second he walked out the door.

Logan felt the same way. He could have just left the blond and he just wanted to turn around and give him a kiss then cuddle into his side. Logan also didn't want to leave Kendall because he was afraid that Kadin was going to do something to him. Kadin just liked to play mind games with people, or that's what Kendall told him and Logan was learning. Why else would he send flowers to Logan with that note?

Today was no different than the rest. Logan and Kendall were up in Kendall's room lying on Kendall's bed just cuddling and talking. There was sexual tension between the two, both just wanting to throw themselves at the other. When the two of them were around others they would make unnecessary touches and smile at the other's blush.

"I hope the police find the person who crashed into your car." Logan said randomly. Kendall and he hadn't talked about that much; they just stayed away from that subject.

"You believe me when I said that it wasn't my dad in the car, right?"

"Of course. I told you before and I'll say it again, if you say that he wasn't in the car then I will believe and defend your answer no matter what." Kendall pulled Logan into a kiss. He was more than happy to hear that from Logan. He feared that everybody thought that he was lying because he was scared.

Logan didn't hesitate on kissing Kendall back. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated. Logan then straddled Kendall, being very careful not to hurt his shoulder or his ribs, which were almost healed. Logan then started to grind into Kendall, causing Kendall to let out a groan. Logan loved the noises that Kendall made. It proved that this all just wasn't some big dream he was having.

"I love you Logie" Kendall said as he grinded his hips with Logan desperately seeking any sort of friction. Kendall didn't know how Logan could make him a withering mess but he loved it. He also loved it how he could do the same thing to Logan. The only thing that they have done was a few dry humping sessions but it always felt amazing. Hell, it felt more than amazing. There were no words that could describe the pleasure he got from grinding his hips with Logan's.

"I love you too" Logan went back to kissing Kendall. Logan was already hard and his cock was throbbing. It was a matter of minutes before both of their shirts were off. They both had a few marks on their chest from the other person. Wanting to change things up a bit, Logan brought his hand down and cupped Kendall through his pants. Kendall threw his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open from pleasure and he made a sound that made Logan almost come right then and there. "You like it when I touch you Ken?" Kendall unable to say anything from the pleasure from Logan's hand and from Logan suddenly being completely dominate, just nodded his head and bucked his hips up into Logan's hand. Logan removed his hand, causing Kendall to whimper. "I can't hear you"

"_Yes"_ Kendall said wanting to Logan to put his hand back on his crotch.

"What do you want Ken?" Logan asked seductively.

"I want you to touch me" Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led it back down to the bulge in his pants.

"Gladly" Logan started to rub Kendall's covered erection. Kendall moaned at this, loving all the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. After a couple of minutes both of the boys wanted more. Logan started to undo the blond's pants, looking Kendall in the eyes seeing if he wanted them to stop. Logan receiving no sort of stoppage, Logan took Kendall's pants off and reached for the waistband of Kendall's boxer briefs. Logan looked at Kendall, this time wanting his approval and not even a second later Kendall nodded his head like he was able to read Logan's mind.

Logan took off Kendall's boxer briefs and his mouth watered at the erection that was now before him. "Ken you are so gorgeous." Kendall went to say something but Logan grabbed his erection and started to slowly stroke it. All the thoughts in Kendall's head quickly disappeared. He moaned Logan's name and his breaths were coming in short pants. "You like this?" Logan asked in a seductive tone.

"Fuck yes" Kendall moaned bucking his hips up into Logan's hand. He shoulder was moving a little and it hurt but the pleasure was outweighing the pain by a mile. "Logie faster" Logan gladly gave Kendall what he wanted. Logan was thankful that Katie and Jennifer were out of the house right now. Both of them were loud when it came to this type of pleasure.

"L-Logie I'm close"

"Come for me Kendall"

It wasn't long before Kendall let out a scream of Logan's name as he came on Logan's hand. "So messy" Logan said before licking the come off his hands. "You taste good" Logan said before kissing Kendall again. Kendall thought it was a little weird to taste himself but it was also hot. Kendall looked at the bulge in Logan's pants and was about to bring his hand to it but Logan stopped him.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"You're hurt. You can thank me for taking care of you a different time." Logan said knowing that Kendall really wanted Logan to feel the same pleasure he just did.

"But I know that you're turned on. Please let me help with that."

"Ken you will help me out when you're not hurt. I promise to let you as soon as your shoulder heals, ok?" It wasn't ok but Kendall was just going to have to live for now. There was no point in arguing about this and he would rather just lay here and cuddle with Logan anyways.

"Fine" Kendall said giving Logan a sweet kiss on the lips.

**-Running Back to You-**

Kendall had gotten a call from the police saying that they would be stopping by shortly because they had some more questions for Kendall to answer. Apparently they found a lead about the car accident. Hopefully this would prove to the others that he was not lying about not seeing Kadin.

The doorbell rang and Jennifer got up and opened up the door for the police. They gave their greetings to her before stepping into the living room. It was just Katie and Kendall there due to the fact that Logan was forced by his parents to come home because he was spending too much time over here.

"Hello Kendall, Katie, how are you guys today?" The officer that was in charge of the case asked.

"Can we just cut to the chase? You're not here for tea and small talk." Katie said. She was getting sick of their nice routine when it was all just an act. They just needed to start getting to the point so they could leave. Nothing that they could say would make her feel better except for the fact that they caught Kadin or whoever the guy was the hit Kendall.

The officer chuckled before he pulled out an envelope from behind his back. "Now Kendall, I know that you have answered this question over and over again but I need you to answer it one last time. Did you get a good look at the person who was in the car?"

"Yes" Kendall sighed.

"If I showed you a picture of him, would you be able to recognize him?"

Kendall's face lit up a little bit. Them asking that question means that there was some chance that the person who had hit Kendall had been found. "Yes, of course"

"Now, I am going to place a set of photos in front of you. I want you to take a careful look at them and if you see the person, who had hit your car, point them out. The person may not be on the set of photos so if they are not there just say so." The officer said and Kendall nodded his head. He just wanted this all to be over. The officer pulled out a paper that had six photos on it. Kendall also noticed that the officer had three of these so he figured that he had quite a bit of suspects. The officer handed all the papers to the blond and Kendall looked them over. Thinking that the guy wasn't there, Kendall's eyes went wide when he saw the man who was driving the car that crashed into his mother's car.

"There, that's him!" Kendall said pointing to a small picture on the second paper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! That's the guy that hit my mom's car." Kendall was so relieved yet scared all at once. He was relieved that he found the guy who did this but then again he was scared for what was going to come.

The two officers that were over at the Knight house took a few steps away. "That guy has been caught hanging around with Kadin Knight. He was probably hired to do what he did. That's how Kadin knew what was going on and that's why he sent those flowers to Logan."

"My dad sent flowers to Logan?" Kendall asked confused. Jennifer, Katie and the officers were stunned that Logan hadn't told Kendall that. Logan told Kendall everything so why would he hide something like that from him. Kendall knew that Logan "sensed" that Kendall was hurt.

"Logan didn't tell you?" Katie asked

"You knew too? Mom did you know?" Kendall was having a freak out. His boyfriend and the love of his life lied to him. When they both nodded he started to hyperventilate and buried his face into his hands.

"Ken, honey, you need to calm down. I'm sure that Logan had a really good reason not to tell you about the flowers. You need to trust him and the decisions that he makes." Jennifer said before standing up and escorting the officers out.

"How could he lie to me? Out of all the people in the world I expected him to always be honest." Kendall just wanted to cry but he refused. He refused to cry over Logan again and for something that wasn't that big. Kendall knew that Logan would have told him if the circumstances were different. Kendall was just mainly scared at the moment because Kadin probably knew that Logan knew that he was abused. "Mom, I need to go talk to him."

"Do whatever you need to do honey. I know that Logan thought that it was for the best." Kendall just nodded, knowing that she was right. Logan didn't want Kendall to worry. Kendall just needed to keep reminding himself of that.

Grabbing his keys, Kendall ran out the door and headed towards Logan's house.

**-Running Back to You-**

James was so nervous at the moment. He was about to go on his first date with Carlos. James knew that Carlos liked to be active and have fun so James thought that a good first date would be to travel into the next town and go to the amusement park they had. It wasn't the biggest amusement park but it still was decent and James couldn't shake the idea of winning Carlos a cute stuffed animal from one of those games.

Driving over to the Garcia house James couldn't stop his shaking hands and his sweaty palms. He just wanted this date to be perfect. This was going to be Carlos' first date ever. James wanted it to be his only first date though.

When James reached Carlos' house he gulped loudly before getting out of his car, fixing his car and walked up to the door. James rang the doorbell and not even a minute later a taller Latina woman with black and grey hair answered the door. "You must be James" she said before allowing him to entire the house.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Garcia" James said smiling at the woman.

"Please, don't call me that. You can call me Sylvia." James just nodded. He was about to say something when the Latino boy ran down the stairs and pulled James into a hug.

"It's great to see you too Carlos" James said happily, loving the feeling of having the Latino in his arms. Carlos then blushed, remembering that his mother was right there and took a step away from James.

"Honey, you don't need to be embarrassed, that was really cute."

"_Mom"_ Carlos whined, hated it when his mother did stuff like that to him, especially around his boyfriend.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Where are we going?" James could tell that Carlos was very eager and excited for this date so it made James feel so much better and a lot more confident.

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" James just smiled at this. He knew that Carlos loved surprises but he hated not knowing what was going on.

"Trust me, you'll love this surprise."

**-Running Back to You-**

Even though his mother told him not to, Kendall decided to drive with a broken shoulder. It was really hard but he just needed to get to Logan. Another reason why was ever since that car accident he didn't like riding in a car where Logan or he wasn't driving. He was scared of even being in the passenger seat but Logan knew how to calm him down without knowing that he was doing it. That was one of the things that Kendall loved about him.

Reaching the Mitchell household Kendall slowly got out of his car, making sure that he didn't hurt himself in the process. He then made his way the door and knocked. A minute later a surprised Logan opened the door.

"Kendall, did you drive here?"

"Yes. Can I come in; there is something I need to talk to you about." Kendall sounded so serious and it worried Logan. Kendall was never this serious unless something was wrong. Logan hoped that it had nothing to do with Kadin. Logan wouldn't know what to do if Kadin had done something awful to him again. Logan would always comfort him but that wouldn't help his want to kill the man who did all of these awful things to his lover.

Logan let Kendall inside and the two of them went up to Logan's room after saying hello to Lucas and Joanna. On the way up the stairs a thought popped into Logan's mind. What if Kendall was going to break up with him? That's the line that people just when they want to break up. Logan's eyes then started to water as Logan stopped any tears that came out of the corner of his eye.

When Kendall saw Logan's face he was concerned. _Maybe he just feels guilty about lying to me_.

"Ken, if you want to break up, just say it. Don't try and think of a way to make it hurt less" Logan was sobbing now. _How could he think that I would ever want to break up with him?_ Kendall thought to himself as he brought Logan in and wrapped his arm around him and gave him the best hug that he could.

"Logan, I'm not breaking up with you. I love you too much. I just want to know why you didn't tell me about my dad sending you flowers."

Logan's eyes went wide. He always meant to tell Kendall about the flowers but whenever he saw Kendall afterwards he was just worried about him and forgot completely about the note and the flowers. When he would remember he said that it was best if Kendall didn't know because it would just freak Kendall out and nothing else besides that has happened.

"Ken, I didn't want you to worry about me. He just sent me some flowers with a scary note. That is one of the reasons on why I freaked out so badly when I found out that you were hurt."

"What did it say?"

Logan had stopped crying and wiped all the tears away. "It doesn't matter."

"Logan, you don't know my father like I do. Please, I need to know what it said." Kendall sounded desperate for that information. It was frightening to see how badly Kendall was scared of his father that he so desperate to know what his father had written.

"It just said 'thought you would enjoy flowers to put on your lover's grave'" Logan repeated what the note had said.

Kendall just sat on Logan's bed, his mind now blank except for one thought. Kadin knew that the Mitchell's knew. It was clearly a warning, same with the guy who crashed into his mother's car. Kadin knew everything, just like about the tree house.

"Logie, there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Ken?"

"The reason why I kept being abused all these years wasn't because I was scared. I mean, yeah I am scared of my father but that wasn't the reason." Logan was confused about this but he let Kendall continue on with what he was saying before he said anything. "My father threatened to kill anybody who ever found out about me being abused. That day when he destroyed my tree house he disappeared afterwards so I thought that it would be safe to tell you guys. You parents already knew but then I found out about the flowers." Kendall was crying now. He had done everything that he could not to cry but now Logan had a possibility of dying and Kendall couldn't handle that.

"Ken I'm not going anywhere. He's not going to get to me or my family or to you. I will do whatever I can to protect you." Kendall wanted to believe him but he couldn't. Nobody knew Kadin like he did. Kadin was always unpredictable and that was his scariest feature. "Ken I need you to believe me, no matter how hard it is. I'm going to be with you until we're old and die peacefully in our sleep."

"You want to be together that long?" Logan couldn't help but smile about that being the one part that Kendall decided to comment on.

"Of course I do. I couldn't live without you. I love you Ken."

"I love you too" Logan then kissed Kendall sweet and gently, letting all the passion that the two were feeling get involved in the mixture. Kendall then pulled back "I believe you"

**-Running Back to You-**

It was almost midnight and James was bringing Carlos back home from their date. Carlos seemed to have a fun time so James just hoped that this was a really good first date. He couldn't have a small amount of doubt in his mind about this. Carlos was the first person who ever caused him to worry about whether or not the date was perfect.

"I had a really great time with you tonight" James said, reaching over and placing his hand in Carlos'. It made him melt a little when he saw the blush on the Latino's face. James still couldn't believe that this was happening. He was dating the most amazing guy in the world and it was James who got him to blush.

"Me too. The date was so amazing, thank you so much for taking me there."

"You don't have to thank me. I got just as much pleasure as you and it was all because you were there with me." James then pulled over in front of the Garcia house. Once the car was in park, Carlos grabbed James' shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. James kissed back right away but it wasn't anything heated, it was just a few sweet and soft kisses. "Let me walk you to your door." James got out and opened up the car door for Carlos.

When they reached the front door Carlos kissed James one last time. "This has got to be the best night of my life. I am so happy that it was with you James."

"I feel the exact same way." James looked Carlos in the eyes, just wanting to kiss him one more time but James knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea. "I'll text you when I get home. Good night Carlos."

"Good night James." With that, James walked back to his car and headed home after the best date he had ever had in his life.

A/N: Ok so there was chapter 10. So once again I am so sorry that it took me FOREVER to update but I am about to make it up to all of you. For everybody who reads this story I am leaving you an option to choose whether you want Kendall to top and Logan to bottom OR want Logan to top and Kendall to bottom. So either leave me a comment telling me what you think AND who you want to top or just send me a pm.


	11. Author's Note

So, here's the deal all my wonderful readers. I am sort of stuck with both of my stories and haven't really been up to writing that much lately, but I do promise all of you guys that I will finish these. I know that all of you are hoping for an update and I'm sorry if you thought that this was one, but I am willing to make it up to you by giving away a secret to both of my stories. I am sorry that it is taking me so long to update but I will work on it.

Here are the secrets:

Running Back to You: Somebody besides Logan and Kendall gets kidnapped.

Something There: Kendall comes out to the press after he writes a song for Logan.

Now you know and I hope to get them updated soon. Thank you all for reading my stories, it really means a lot to me.

Thanks

~Lyssa~


	12. Kendall's Bad Side

A/N: Just so everybody knows, Logan is the one that most people want to top, but I'm going to keep letting you guys voice your opinions until next chapter. With that, I just want to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story, you guys are the best. I don't know how many times I can say it but you are the people who inspire me to keep writing this story. Hell, I didn't even think it was that good until I read what some of you guys thought. I also want to thank all of you guys for being so patient with me in the amount of time I have updated these last few chapters. So with that, I bring you, chapter 11.

**Chapter Eleven: Kendall's Bad Side**

Kendall was really starting to get worried. It had been quite some time since Kadin did anything, and when that happened it meant that he was up to something. Ever since the day that Kendall told Logan about Kadin's threat to kill whoever Kendall told Kendall hasn't left Logan's side. They still went to school and Kendall would almost have a panic attack when they would be apart for hours since they only had AP Bio together. Whenever Logan could, he would send reassuring texts to the blond to let him know that Logan was perfectly fine and that nothing was going to happen. As much as Kendall wanted to believe him, he just couldn't. That all changed though when they were together. When they were together, Kendall felt like nothing could hurt him or Logan. Logan was his hero.

Logan went to school that day with his lovely boyfriend just like every day. Today seemed to feel a little different though and he couldn't place his finger on it. He had this sick feeling in his gut and something just felt off. He looked at the blond and this only increased his worries. He was so terrified that Kadin would in fact either hurt or kill him or Kendall. They both knew what it was like to live without each other but not when it was caused by death. Another thing was just because they knew what it was like to live without each other doesn't make it bearable.

"What's the matter Logie?" Kendall asked looking at his boyfriend with concern. For the entire drive, hell so far this morning, Logan has seemed out of it. Kendall only prayed that it had nothing to do with Kadin.

"Nothings that matter, I just got this weird feeling in my stomach is all." Logan smiled at Kendall. He still couldn't believe everything that's happened in such the short amount of time. "So I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"My parents were wondering if you would like to join us for Thanksgiving this year. They said you could spend a few nights at my house over break and your family could even join us for dinner. I understand if" Logan was cut off by Kendall scooting over and kissing him. Logan was thankful they were at a stoplight.

"I would love that" Kendall was smiling. He was now extremely excited for break and he knew his mom wouldn't care and even if she did Kendall would go to his boyfriends anyways.

"Good" Logan and Kendall both chuckled at this. Logan then pulled into school and parked in his usual spot. They both got out and Logan carried Kendall's and his backpack. He liked to do it for his blond boyfriend whenever he could knowing that he secretly enjoyed it. It started when Kendall's shoulder was injured and now that it is almost completely healed Logan just did it because of his love for the blond.

"Hey Logie, I need to go talk to James about something. Do you want to come with or go meet up with your friends?" Logan loved it whenever Kendall did it. He knew that Logan would want to know that he was allowed to come instead of just following because he was Kendall's boyfriend. He knew that James never minded and actually thought of Logan as a friend but Logan just couldn't help but worry about those types of things.

"Well I know that Carlos is over there but I actually got to talk to a teacher but I'll meet you there in like fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds great" Kendall gave Logan a loving peck on the lips before walking away and headed towards James.

That sickening feeling in Logan's stomach got a little worse when Kendall left but Logan just shrugged it off and headed to his English classroom to talk to the teacher about the extra credit she assigned.

Meanwhile Kendall was headed to talk to James. Once he reached there he saw James and Carlos making out and Kendall sighed. He was happy for the both of them, they both deserved to be happy but Kendall didn't want to see them make out although this way payback from when they both saw Logan and him make out.

"Break it up you two." Kendall chuckled when James flipped him off. "That's not very nice James." Finally the two separated.

"Hey, where's Logan at?" Carlos asked wondering where his best friend was.

"Oh he had to talk to a teacher about something. He said that he would meet up with us in a little bit." Carlos nodded his head and thought about what Logan needed to talk to his teachers about.

"Shit yeah he needed to talk to his English teacher about the extra credit assignment."

"I love my little nerd" Kendall muttered to himself but James and Carlos heard him.

"I need to talk to her too. So I'll bring Logan back with me" Carlos kissed James before running off in the direction Kendall came from a few minutes before.

"So you needed to talk to me about something." James knew Kendall did since he wasn't following Logan like a lost puppy.

"Yeah, I was just curious about your first time having sex. Logan and I haven't talked about this or anything but I want to be prepared just in case." Kendall felt really awkward asking about this.

"Well first off make sure that when it does happen that Logan is ready for it. Then another thing, buy lube. The rest you can figure out on your own." Kendall already knew that already but it was nice hearing it from James. "My first time I was pressured by her into it early. I mean, yeah it was enjoyable but I wouldn't of minded if we had waiting longer."

"Thanks man" James' phone started to ring. "Carlos?" James just nodded and answered.

"Hey babe" James said then his eyes went wide. "Wait what? Here I'll put Kendall on." James handed Kendall his phone and Kendall suddenly became very nervous and worried.

"Carlos, what's going on?"

"_I was headed to the classroom when I saw these people beating up Logan."_

"What?" Kendall yelled before standing up, tossing James his phone and started to head toward the English hallway. It took him a mere minute to get there due to the fact he was running. What he saw made him want to cry. Logan was on the ground curled into a ball, blood on his face. From where Kendall was standing he couldn't tell what exactly was bleeding. He quickly made his way over to Logan and pulled him into his lap.

"Ken, I hurt" Logan said burying his head in Kendall's shoulder.

"Who did this?" Kendall looked at Carlos for this information.

"It was your team mates" Kendall felt furious.

"Carlos, take Logan to the nurse. Logie, sweetie, go with Carlos. I am going to settle this, alright?"

"No Ken you'll get in trouble. It will go on your permanent record then you might not get into college." Logan really didn't want Kendall to go fight.

"I promise you I won't get into a fight, alright? I'm just going to remind them who's in charge. I will meet you in the nurse's office. Don't leave there without me." Logan just nodded before standing up, with help from Carlos and Kendall. Kendall then got a good look at Logan's face. His eye was already starting to bruise and his lip was split. "Oh Logie" Kendall said giving him a soft hug before letting Carlos take him to the nurse.

Kendall knew that he should have gone with them to the nurse but he could contain his anger for long. He knew that it was a trait from his father but at this point he didn't care. People he trusted and worked with on his team had just hurt the person he loved and there was going to be hell to pay. Kendall texted James telling him to meet Kendall in the boys' locker room. Kendall knew that's where his team would be this time of the day.

Once Kendall reached the locker room James was waiting outside for Kendall. "Kendall before you get yourself in trouble think about what your about to do."

"I already promised Logan I wouldn't get in a fight. I am just going to make sure that they know I'm captain and if they mess with Logan they are going to suffer the consequences." Kendall's voice was dangerously low. It even scared the hell out of James.

Kendall then barged into the locker room, swinging the door open so it would crash against the wall so his team knew he was here and that he was mad. The locker room suddenly became silent and fear filled the room. All the players who had been a part of beating up Logan knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"I want you all front and center, now!" Kendall yelled then not even a second later he heard a bunch of footsteps to where he and James were standing. "Now I am going to ask you all this once and only once. Who the hell hurt Logan" his voice was still low and everybody was scared for what was about to happen.

Then three teammates raised their hands. The first one was named Ace and he was a junior and stood about 5'7'' and has short dark brown hair. The second one was named Cameron who was a sophomore but was one hell of a player. Cameron was the shortest player they had who stood 5'5" and had medium curly blond hair. The third one was named Garret who was a senior who stood slightly taller than Kendall with short brown hair that was in a faux hawk.

"You three step forward and everybody else besides James get the hell away from here." Everybody did what they were told. After the people who were supposed to leave left that's when Kendall really lost his temper. "Who the hell do you three think you are?" he paused a moment but no one answered. "Why the fuck did you hurt Logan?" he was louder this time so they knew that he wanted an answer.

"He is taking you away from practice and we told him to stay away from you so that we could prepare for the season." Ace said and the others just nodded.

"Well you guys won't have to worry about that."

"What?" they all asked confused.

"You heard me. The three of you are kicked off the team and I will talk to coach and I will also talk to the principal to make sure that you will pay for this." James couldn't help but be proud of Kendall. James would have thrown some fists if this happened to Carlos. "Now you all should be thanking Logan."

"Why would we be thanking him? He just got us kicked off the team!" Kendall almost broke his promise there.

"You got yourselves kicked off the team for touching him. You should be thanking him because he saved your lives. If he hadn't made me promise him I wouldn't fight you three would have ended up in the hospital. Now I am going to make something crystal clear to you three. If you or anybody you have ever met touched Logan, or any of Logan's friends I will not make another promise to Logan and you three better run for your lives. Am I understood" the three nodded. "Now, get your shit and get the hell out of the locker room. You are no longer welcome here" they quickly got their stuff and left.

"Damn Kendall" James said proud yet frightened of him. "I know that Logan will be happy you kept your promise." Kendall nodded. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"We need to head to the nurses office. That's where Logan and Carlos are at." James nodded as they left the locker room.

"So what's the plan now that they're off the team?" James asked knowing that Kendall probably hadn't of thought about that.

"We are going to hold try outs to fill the three spots and then all the non-starters will play to replace Cameron's spot." Kendall said as they reached the nurses office. He already had a plan before he even made it to the locker room. Kendall quickly made his way over to Logan.

"Mr. Knight, you can't be in here" Julie the nurse said.

"I'm his boyfriend, please."

"You need to head to class but I'll allow it.

"Thank you so much."

"I'll be right back. I need to go talk to the principal about what happened. Before I go, does anybody know who did this?"

"I do. They were on the hockey team. Their names are Ace, Cameron and Garret." Julie nodded, wrote down their names then left for the principal's office. Kendall hadn't been lying when he said that he was going to make sure they were going to pay.

"Were?" Logan finally spoke up. "Ken what did you do?"

"I didn't get into a fight like I promised" Kendall didn't answer Logan's question.

"That doesn't give me an answer."

"I kicked them off the team. I also may have threatened them." Kendall said and saw Logan flash a small smile. The next thing Logan did really surprised Kendall.

"You have one sexy bad side, Kendall" Logan whispered seductively in his ear. Kendall shuddered at this. "If we weren't at school I would let you finally thank me for taking care of you."

"Would you thank me in return?" Kendall smirked

"Oh yeah"

"I'm really hating school at the moment" Logan chuckled at this. Instead he pulled Kendall into a deep kiss.

"Well I can thank you over break. Over and over again" Kendall gulped at this but really couldn't wait for break. He was thankful that it was only a little over a week away.

"I can't wait"

Julie walked in then with the principal. "Logan let me be the first to say that I am terribly sorry that this happened. The boys who did this to you will be severely punished for their actions. On that note, how are you feeling?"

"My face hurts and so does my side where they hit and kicked me but otherwise I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear that. If there is anything that I can do for you, please let me know. Once again, I am sorry that this ever happened to you but you and Kendall have been excused from class the day. I was just going to excuse you but I figured that Kendall would have skipped anyways so both of you can leave whenever you're ready."

"Thank you so much Principal Rocque." Kendall said and Logan nodded in agreement.

"You two have a good day" he said then left the nurses office.

"You ready to go home Logie?" Logan nodded his head and the two of them headed out of the nurses office and headed home to cuddle in bed and take a nap enjoying their day off.

A/N: I feel sorry for doing that to Logan but it had to happen. I wanted to show Kendall's anger in this chapter because it plays a part in the future (hint hint hint). So review and let me know what you guys thought. I know that the ending REALLY sucked but oh well. And once again, for the people who haven't already voted you guys let me know who you want to top and bottom when it comes to the smut chapter. Also, one last thing, I want to be starting a new story and I have a few story ideas for everybody to choose from. It's called New Story Ideas and let me know which story you guys want to see me right next. So thanks everyone for reading and review!


	13. Thanksgiving Break

A/N: I can't believe that I've actually written 12 chapters of this story. I know a lot of you guys love the story but I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of it too. There is going to be a lot of drama coming up and I'd say about 5 or 6 more chapters but that can change. So in this chapter Kadin doesn't do anything again but he will be a big part of the next chapter so be on your toes. I also have the results of the questions I asked you guys. More people think that Logan should top but for all of the people who thought otherwise I will add a scene where Kendall tops. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

One last thing, this has smut in it but please remember that this is my first time writing smut so PLEASE be nice. Just for all the people who want to start writing their own stories that contain smut, I don't know what it is like for other authors but the first time writing smut is a little awkward, just a little something I learned.

**Chapter Twelve: Thanksgiving Break **

The rest of the school week passed by with no problems. Ace, Cameron and Garret had been suspended from school for two weeks. Kendall thought that they deserved so much more than that but he didn't argue. Hockey was really starting up again and it was getting close to their first game. Their first game was the Friday after they returned from break and Kendall was determined to lead his team to victory and make sure his new team members and new starter was ready for the big game.

Kendall and Logan were at Kendall's house at the time being. They came up with a plan for the week and even added a day off from each other so they could miss the other. On Friday, Saturday, and Sunday they would be staying at Kendall's house then Monday and Tuesday would be at Logan's house. Wednesday was their day apart then Thursday and Friday were at Logan's again then Saturday was at Kendall's house.

"Kendall stop it" Logan said laughing, his boyfriend's fingers moving around his abdomen tickling the brunette.

"What if I don't want to?" Logan then rolled over and flipped Kendall so that he was lying on his back.

"Looks like I just made you" he said straddling Kendall and smirking before bringing his lips down to Kendall's. Kendall eagerly kissed back loving this moment. Logan ran his tongue along Kendall's bottom lips and Kendall opened his mouth eagerly waiting Logan's tongue. Logan shoved his tongue in Kendall's mouth and both boys moaned when their tongues collided. The need for air was starting to become too much but neither of them wanted to pull away. Kendall loved it when Logan got dominate like he was at the present moment.

Both boys pulled away and looked into the other's eyes. Their eyes were both darkened by lust, lips were kiss swollen and both were panting. Kendall ran his hands under Logan's shirt and tugged at it slightly. Logan got the message and took his shirt off. Kendall then sat up and allowed Logan to remove his shirt. Their lips connected again and soon broke out into a heated kiss.

As Logan was starting to unbutton Kendall's jeans there was a knock on the door. Logan quickly got off Kendall and tried to get into a position that wouldn't show his level of arousal. Kendall did the same as well as put his shirt back on.

"Yes?" Kendall asked finally hoping that whoever it was left because he needed Logan badly at the moment.

"Is Logan in there with you?" Jennifer asked her son. She figured that the two were up to something since it took Kendall so long to answer. She knew that most parents would stop it as soon as they suspected what was going on but they were both almost adults and knew the importance of being safe.

"Yep" Kendall said hoping that his mother would just walk away and not ask him to do anything because he really didn't want to sport an erection around her and because he wanted Logan to _rock his world_.

"Alright well I'll be downstairs making dinner soon so it'll be ready in a little over an hour" Kendall heard his mother walking away. Kendall then smirked at Logan and brought their lips together. It took just a second before their need for each other was exactly where they left off. Kendall brought his hand down and started to palm Logan through his jeans.

"I think it's finally time that I properly thank you for taking care of me when I was hurt." Logan bucked his hips up into Kendall's hand and nodded his head. He was so turned on at the moment and he was eagerly waiting to see what Kendall had in store. Kendall unbuttoned and lowered the zipper on Logan's jeans and started to palm him through his boxers. Logan let out a loud moan and Kendall figured that his mom heard that but at the moment he didn't care. He didn't want Logan to be quiet because he loved all the noises the brunette made.

"Don't tease Ken" Logan moaned, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Someone's a little impatient, but whatever you want Logie" Kendall said before taking off Logan's pants. Logan sighed with relief from the pressure but then groaned when Kendall started to palm him again.

"The underwear too" Kendall smirked before taking off Logan's underwear. Kendall's mouth watered by Logan's cock. It was fully erect and had precum leaking out of the tip. Kendall then grabbed Logan's cock at the base and slowly started to stroke him. Logan's head full back and let out a loud moan.

"As much as I love hearing you moan I don't want to scar my mother" Logan bit his lip and nodded his head. He just wanted to cry out from all the pleasure Kendall was giving him.

"Ken, faster" Kendall nodded his head and started to stroke Logan faster. Kendall then leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Logan was moaning into Kendall's mouth but let out a big whine of disapproval when Kendall stopped stroking him and pulled his lips away. He was about to ask why Kendall stopped but he then felt Kendall's mouth on him and pleasure shot through his body. "Oh god Ken, that feels so good" Logan moaned as Kendall bobbed his head. Logan lowered his hand to where Kendall's head was and threaded his fingers in Kendall's hair silently begging him to go faster.

Logan tried to buck his hips up into Kendall's mouth but Kendall held his hips down. Kendall bobbed his head faster trying to get Logan to cum. By the sounds Logan was making Kendall knew that he was close.

"Ken, I'm so close" he panted before arching his back and shooting his seed into Kendall's mouth. Kendall greedily swallowed all of it, loving the taste of Logan in his mouth.

Kendall then moved back up Logan's body and pulls Logan into a heated kiss. "Thank you for taking care of me" he smirked before Logan flipped him so he was on his back.

"Now it's my turn to thank you."

**-Running Back to You-**

James and Carlos were over at James' house. James thought that it was finally time to tell him mom about Carlos and him. Carlos was a nervous wreck about this. Neither boy knew how the woman was going to react to the fact of James being bisexual and the fact that he was dating a guy.

"Carlos, I'm sure that she'll be ok with it. She's my mom." James said and Carlos shook his head. He was currently pacing back and forth up in James' room. They were waiting for Brooke Diamond to come home from work. James stood up and walked over to Carlos pulling him into a hug. "Even if she isn't ok with it doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing it. I love you way too much for that."

"You love me?" Carlos asked suddenly forgetting about Brooke. James blushed at this; he hadn't realized what he had said. He really hoped that Carlos felt the same way.

"Yeah I do, but you don't have to say it back if you don't love me back" James was really nervous.

"Where is that confident James I love so much?" James eyes went wide before a smile plastered his face. He pulled Carlos into a kiss that quickly turned heated. They didn't realize that Brooke had arrived home and walked upstairs and to James' room. They didn't part until Brooke cleared her throat. Both boys looked to see who made the noise and both blushed when they saw Brooke standing there.

"Is there something you boys want to tell me?"

"Mom, Carlos and I are dating." There was an awkward silence that filled the room before Brooke finally spoke up.

"I'm glad that you finally told me" James' jaw dropped and Carlos' eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" James asked

"James, I'm your mother I know these things. I also see the way you look at Carlos and know that's the way your father used to look at me."

"Are you ok with this Mrs. Diamond?" Carlos asked suddenly, the conversation they were having was killing him inside.

"Yes, Carlos, I am perfect fine with you dating my son. Just don't break his heart. He's more fragile than he lets on." Carlos nodded his head. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to was hurt James.

"Mom!" James exclaimed and she laughed.

"Anyways, Carlos do you want to stay for dinner?"

"That would be great Mrs. Diamond."

"Please, call me Brooke."

"That would be great Brooke" Brooke smiled at this and left the room.

James then turned to Carlos smiling. "That went better than I expected."

**-Running Back to You-**

It was now Sunday night and both boys were at their own houses. Kendall loved his week with Logan, it was something indescribable but that was how it always was with Logan. Kendall didn't know he got to be so lucky but he glad that it was actually happening. Kendall was about to get ready for bed and call Logan to tell him goodnight when his mother called him downstairs. He really hoped that it wasn't because of the event that happened last weekend.

"Yeah mom?" Kendall asked walking into his mother's office.

"Have you seen Katie? I tried calling her down here a couple of times and I even went to her room and she wasn't there." Jennifer sounded frantic.

"I thought she came home from the park hours ago." Kendall started to worry himself.

"Well I don't think she did? Can you go to the park and try to find her?"

"Yeah" Kendall said before quickly putting on his shoes. Kendall ran to the park that was just a couple of blocks away. He reached there in no time and looked around not seeing Katie anywhere. As he went to turn around he bumped into something, more like someone and ended up falling to the ground.

Kendall looked up at the person he bumped into before muttering "Dad"

A/N: So Sorry that this is a cliff hanger and for the fact that this is so short. I meant for this chapter to be extremely long, but that didn't happen. So I hope you guys liked the small amount of smut I put in this chapter but there will be more to come. Anyways, review and let me know what you guys thought.


	14. Disaster

A/N: Just for the record, if there are any typing mistakes in this chapter, please forgive me. I got my nails done the other day and typing isn't the easiest thing to do. Now after saying that I want to put one more thing on the record. I feel awful for what you all are about to read. I'm not giving away any hints because you can just scroll down and find out. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed or even read the last chapter. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter Thirteen: Disaster**

"_Dad"_

Kadin looked down at his son who was still on the ground. The boy looked helpless and Kadin couldn't help but laugh. The boy looked like a fool and he was scared just from getting knocked over. "Hello son. I hear that you are looking for your little sister. It's a shame you should really keep track of her more."

Kendall got mad at this. "What did you do to her?" he yelled standing up and getting in his father's face.

Kadin laughed again. "Such a firecracker, no wonder your little boy toy likes you so much."

"Don't you dare talk about Logan! He has done nothing to you." Kendall yelled some more.

"Actually he has. You see, the boy knows two things of important information that I told you never to tell anybody. You told him about our little past and encounter in the woods and you also told him about me threatening to kill anybody who knew. Here is my question to you, if you love him so much why do you want him to die?" Kendall gulped not having an answer for this. If he would have said that he didn't want Logan to die he would be hit and there was no reason for Logan to die. "No answer, huh?" Kadin chuckled.

"Please, don't hurt Logan or Katie." Kadin laughed.

"Well today is your lucky day Kendall. I'm not going to kill Logan or Katie as long as you play by my rules, am I understood?" Kendall nodded his head and whispered a yes. "Good boy. Now rule number one is, my son is not a faggot so you need to break up with Logan." Kendall's eyes widened.

"Please dad no. I love him" Kadin punched Kendall right in the mouth, causing Kendall to fall to the ground yet again and his mouth to start bleeding.

"Never say you love another man around me!" Kadin yelled before pulling Kendall to his feet. "Now, that is the only rule I am reinforcing at the moment. Once you break up with him I will give you Katie back but you better hurry because Katie doesn't have much time left. One last thing, if you tell anybody about what is going on I will put a bullet in the head of everybody you ever met while I make you watch." Kadin let go of Kendall and walked away leaving a hurt Kendall to cry in the middle of an empty playground. The last thing that Kendall ever wanted to do what hurt Logan and that was exactly what his father was now making him do.

Kendall also knew that he was going to have to break up with Logan tonight otherwise who knows what would happen to Katie. God knows if she is actually alive and if Kadin isn't playing him just to hurt Kendall further. Wiping away his tears Kendall stood up again, spit the blood out of his mouth and headed to Logan's.

**-Running Back to You-**

Kendall had gone home and got his car without his mother seeing him. All the way to Logan's house Kendall was thinking of a way that Logan would accept that Kendall _didn't_ love him. That thought broke Kendall's heart. He didn't know how he was going to pull this off. He loved Logan so much and he didn't think that he could act otherwise.

Once Kendall reached Logan's house he took a deep breath and got out of his car. He only knocked twice before Mr. Mitchell answered the door. His eyes went wide once he saw Kendall.

"Oh god Kendall what happened?" Lucas pulled Kendall into the house and inspected him.

"I just got in a fight." Lucas could tell that Kendall but he didn't know why. Kendall already came clean about being abused by Kadin so something else must have happened. Lucas just nodded his head and had Kendall sit on the couch in the living room. He then went to get the first aid kit when Logan came running down the stairs.

"Dad who was at the door?" Logan asked before seeing Kendall. Logan gasped and ran over to his boyfriend. "Kendall who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I just got in a fight with someone who called me a faggot." Kendall was trying so hard to sell the lie but Lucas or Logan didn't believe it. Part of that was true; his father did call him that. Logan then took the first aid kit from his father and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Why don't we go to my room so I can get you all fixed up."

"Sounds good, I have to talk to you about something anyways." Logan nodded his head, thinking that Kendall was going to tell him the truth about what really happened. He didn't know however that Kendall was about to break his heart.

When they walked up to Logan's room Logan pulled Kendall in and gave him a kiss. "I'm really happy that you're fine. Now let's get this cleaned up." Kendall nodded his head again. He didn't know what to say, this all hurt way too much.

Once Kendall was finally all fixed and cleaned up tears started to form in his eyes. This was the time he was going to have to break up with the only person that he truly loved that wasn't family. Logan noticed Kendall's watery eyes and pulled him close. "Ken, love, what's wrong?" Kendall just shook his head. He couldn't do it. He would find another way to get Katie back, even if he died doing it.

Kendall grabbed Logan by the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Logan moaned into the kiss before pulling away. "What about my dad?"

"Just be quiet. Please Logie I need you" Logan nodded his head and laid Kendall down before straddling him. Their growing erections started to rub up against each other and Kendall bit his lip to hold back a moan. Both of their shirts came off in record time and thrown in a random direction in the room. Logan then started to kiss and bite at Kendall's neck growing even harder by all of the sounds that were escaping Kendall's mouth. He knew that it was going to be hard to be quiet but Logan would be lying if he said he didn't want this either.

Logan then unbuttoned Kendall's jeans and slid his jeans and boxers down at the same time. Kendall gasped when the cool air from Logan's room touched his heated member. Logan licked his lips before bringing his lips back to Kendall's. They broke out into a heated kiss and Kendall was bucking his hips up trying to receive any sort of friction.

Logan reached into the drawer in the table that was next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I don't have condoms"

"I don't care. I just want to feel you." Logan nodded his head before pouring some lube on his fingers. Kendall suddenly felt a little nervous but put that in the back of his mind and spread his legs wide for Logan. When Kendall's hole came in view Logan let out a small moan of approval. Logan brought his fingers down to Kendall's hole and circled the outside. Kendall let out a loud moan before biting his bottom lip trying to prevent that from happening again.

"Please Logie don't tease me." Kendall panted.

"Alright love." Logan said before pushing his finger into Kendall's tight heat. "Damn Ken, you're so tight." He said as Kendall let out a hiss of pain. Logan knew that this would be painful for the blond but it would be worse if he didn't prepare Kendall. After a minute Kendall started to relax so Logan added another finger. Kendall let out another hiss of pain. "I know, but it'll get better." Logan said before bringing his lips to Kendall's hoping to get him to relax a bit more.

Kendall then let out a cry of pleasure. "Oh Logan hit that spot again." He moaned and arched his back off the bed. Logan hit that spot a few more times before removing his fingers. Logan quickly took off his jeans and boxers before taking the lube and covering his erection. Logan then lined his dick up with Kendall's hole and slowly started to push in. Logan looked at Kendall's face and concern flashed though his body. Kendall had his eyes squinted with tears coming out of them.

"Ken do you want to stop."

"No, don't stop. Please I need this Logie." Logan nodded his head once again and kept pushing into Kendall. Logan stopped himself from moaning at the feeling of Kendall's tight heat engulfing his cock. Once Logan was fully inside Kendall he didn't move waiting for Kendall to adjust. After a moment Kendall started to move his hips, silently telling Logan that it was ok to move. Logan pulled back before thrusting back in. It felt so good to be inside of Kendall. After a few slow thrusts Logan started to pick up his pace which caused Kendall to let out a moan.

"You like that?" Logan asked before thrusting hard into Kendall, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Oh god yes!" Kendall yelled before Logan captured his lips in a kiss hoping to prevent Kendall from yelling out again.

Logan began to pick up the pace again feeling his own orgasm approaching and by the sounds Kendall were emitting he knew that Kendall was close as well. Logan brought his hand down and grabbed Kendall's member and began to stroke him in time with Logan's thrusts. Kendall was a withering mess underneath Logan. He had no clue where to buck his hips and the pleasure was all too amazing.

With a cry of Logan's name Kendall released all over Logan's hands and on both of their chests. A few thrusts later Logan moaned Kendall's name and came inside of him. Logan slowly pulled out hoping not to hurt the blond who was panting underneath of him. Once Logan fully pulled out he collapsed on the bed next to Kendall.

"That was so amazing" Kendall said after a minute.

"Yeah it was" Logan said before pulling Logan into a kiss. "I love you Kendall"

"I love you too" Kendall's phone then went off. It took a second before he realized everything that was going on. "Oh god. Fuck!" Kendall yelled before jumping out of Logan's bed and quickly finding his clothes trying to get them on as fast as he could. Kendall didn't bother to answer his phone he knew who it was, it was his father probably saying that he messed up and Katie was going to die. As Kendall was getting dressed he started to cry.

"Ken, what's going on?" Logan asked concerned.

"Logie, I didn't come over here to have sex with you." Logan was confused. "I came here to break up with you." Logan's eyes went wide and tears were quickly forming in his eyes.

"What?" That was all Logan could say. He was so hurt. He had just had sex with his boyfriend and now he was being dumped by someone who he thought would never hurt him.

"It was all a prank that the hockey team and I set up. We had a bet on how far you would go. Anyways, my mom is going to want me home so I should go."

"Wait! You were using me all this time? I thought you loved me." Logan was sobbing now.

"I just said that. You ruined everything we had a long time again Logan," Kendall wanted to die just from the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"If you don't care then why are you crying?" Kendall hadn't even realized that he was crying.

"Because I'm in a lot of pain at the moment. Logan, you were right a long time ago. We are too different; I don't know why you thought that we would work out now."

"Get out of my house!" Logan yelled and Kendall nodded before grabbing everything he brought and then left. Kendall had gotten into his car and started to drive off. When he was a couple of blocks away he pulled over and sobbed into his steering wheel.

Kendall wiped his eyes then heard his text tone. Curious to see who it was Kendall saw that it was a mysterious number. Kendall opened it anyways and Kendall became concerned and relieved all at once.

"_You messed up a bit but you will be rewarded."_

Kendall then started to speed home. Once he got there he saw Katie's body lying in the middle of the driveway. Kendall quickly parked and shut off his car on the other side of the street before getting out and running over to Katie. Once he got closer to her body Kendall noticed blood coming out of her leg and noticed that she had a bullet hole in the middle of her right thigh.

"No, Katie!" Kendall said and inside Jennifer heard that and ran outside. She saw the sight and tears started to pour out of her eyes. She quickly called 911 and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Kendall was muttering a whole lot of nonsense but one thing that Jennifer caught was Kendall saying that this was all his fault.

A/N: I feel like such a terrible person right now for doing that to Katie and Logan. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the sex scene, even if it ended badly for the couple. Please review, and if this chapter made you mad let me know. A couple chapters ago I said that Kendall's anger was going to be a key for a future chapter so look out for that next chapter. Like I said, review!


	15. Rule Two

A/N: So I decided that I was going to share something in my personal life for you guys to hopefully get a smile on your faces. So the other day my friends and I were joking about a celebrity and I tweeting something we said and a group that the celebrity follows retweeted what I said so I am pretty sure that the celebrity I was talking about has seen my embarrassing statement. Luckily for me it wasn't about Big Time Rush. Now about the story, I have a feeling that you guys are going to hate me the next few chapters. So like I said, Kendall's anger issues play a part in this chapter. Read and enjoy.

As for my other stories, I am putting them on hold for a while until I finish this story. I'm trying to get it done so I don't have to worry about updating it anymore and because I have just really been thinking about this story. I am also debating whether or not I am going to write a sequel for this when it's over but we'll cross that bridge when it comes.

**Chapter Fourteen: Rule Two**

Kendall sat in the emergency room waiting room, waiting for Katie to come out of surgery for removing the bullet. Apparently Kadin had given her some sort of drug that would cause her to sleep heavily and Kendall was actually kind of happy about that. Maybe Katie wouldn't remember getting shot by her own father. Just then will Kendall feel a little less guilty for causing her sister so much pain.

Kendall looked over to see that his mother was crying into a tissue that was placed in her hand. Kendall placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, it's going to be ok. Katie is a fighter." Kendall really wished that Logan was here with him. After everything that has happened Kendall felt scared and alone but he refused to show weakness in front of his mother right now. He needed to be strong for her because he knew that she couldn't be strong on her own. "Hey mom, I need to go to the bathroom, I will be right back." Jennifer nodded her head before Kendall stood up and headed to the bathroom. He really didn't need to go but he really did need to cry where someone wouldn't walk in.

On the way to the bathroom a male nurse stopped Kendall. "Um, Kendall?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kendall asked a little suspicious.

"I have something for you. This strange man came in and demanded that I give this to you." The nurse held out a blank card. Kendall slowly took the card from the man, knowing who it was from. Once Kendall had taken the card the nurse walked away and Kendall headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He opened the card and felt sick from what he was reading.

_Kendall,_

_You say that we are nothing alike and I am but I am going to prove that we are similar in so many ways. The first way is the anger you like to keep hidden. Rule Two: from now on if anybody makes you mad, and I do mean anybody, I want you to let your anger go. Get into fights, let the darkness inside of you take over. You will feel better inside once you stop worrying about everything. _

_Don't wimp out on me or there will be more than just a bullet hole in your sister's leg. It'll be pretty hard for her to live after a bullet to the head._

_Don't mess up again, and trust me I will know._

_Kadin Knight_

Kendall let the tears fall now. First he was forced to lose Logan and now his father was forcing him to lose everybody else in his life that was important to him. Why was it so important that Kendall drove everybody away? Why was it so important that Kendall had to be alone? Kendall took a deep breath, folded the card and put it in his back pocket before he decided that he needed to go back to his mother.

Once Kendall sat down Jennifer finally decided to ask him about what he kept saying while the ambulance was on its way. "Kendall, sweetie, what did you mean earlier when you were saying that this was all your fault? How can any of this be your fault?" Kendall bit his lip. He couldn't tell her about this because then people would die.

"Please mom, can we not talk about this right now. I've had a really bad day."

"You aren't answering the question." Jennifer said sternly. Kendall was starting to get frustrated which he really didn't want to happen.

"Please mom, even if I wanted to answer your questions I don't think now is the time for that."

"How is this not the time? Your sister is in surgery for a bullet wound you said was your fault! Answer the question, now."

Kendall knew that he needed to let go of his anger but he didn't want to. He also didn't want a bullet hole in Katie's head. "Mom, drop it. I'm not going to answer the question."

"I am going to tell you one more time, answer me Kendall Donald Knight." Kendall didn't know why his mother was acting like this. It was like the world was trying to set out his anger issues. Taking a deep breath Kendall let the anger take over.

"Mom, I keep saying that I'm not going to answer the question so get that through your head. Now I am leaving, call me as soon as Katie is done with surgery," Kendall went to leave but Jennifer stood up.

"Kendall, sit back down. You can't just leave when your sister needs you." Jennifer's tone softened but that had no impact on Kendall's mood. Kendall then mouthed the words _I'm so sorry_ to his mom before shoving her out of the way. Never in his life had he ever wanted to lay hands on his mother. Jennifer was stunned by this. If Kendall was sorry why did he push her? Jennifer was confused, worried, and sad all at the same time. She went to say something to Kendall but quickly noticed that her son had already left.

Kendall was headed to his car. Halfway he stopped and screamed on the top of his lungs before kicking a random car. "Is that what you wanted? For me to finally lay hands on somebody?" Kendall yelled to the air. Kendall then received a text.

_No, but you are getting closer to what I want._

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan had come crying to Carlos about his break up with Kendall and Logan had told Carlos that it was all a prank that the hockey team set up. Carlos was furious. The person that he was in love with, or so he thought, had come up with a plan to really hurt his best friend. Carlos decided that he was going to go over to James' and give him a piece of his mind. Before he left he told Logan to stay put and that it wouldn't take long.

Carlos sped all the way to his boyfriend's house and once he reached there ran out of the car and up to the door to loudly pound on the door. Luckily it was James who answered the door. Before a word was muttered Carlos threw a punch that landed on James's jaw. James the cried out in pain and held the spot on his jaw where Carlos just hit. "Jesus Carlos, what was that for?"

"You are an asshole!" Carlos yelled leaving James confused.

"What did I do?"

"Don't act innocent. I know that you were a part of Kendall's plan." Carlos yelled again.

"Look, can you please lower your voice and I have no idea what you are talking about. Kendall doesn't have a plan, not even on the ice, he just wings it." Carlos didn't say anything about this. "Look, can we talk in my room so I can learn what the hell is going on." Carlos nodded his head. The only reason why he had stopped yelling was because he saw Brooke in the background. Once they were upstairs Carlos started to yell again.

"The hockey team came up with a plan that would crush Logan. How could you do that? What has Logan ever done to you?"

"Logan has done nothing and the only plan the hockey team came up with about Logan was the three players that got kicked off the team for hurting Logan. I seriously have no idea what you are talking about." Carlos was taken aback by this.

"Kendall said that the only reason why he was with Logan was because of a prank the hockey team set up."

"That's a lie. Wait, why would Kendall say that? He loves Logan." James was so confused by what was going on. He really wished that his boyfriend would clear things up a bit.

"Kendall broke up with Logan after they had sex. Said that it was all a prank and that he really didn't love him and that Logan and he would never be together."

"That's all a fucking lie. Kendall has been in love with Logan for years and would rather die than hurt him. Why would Kendall lie like that?" James mainly asked the last part to himself.

"I don't know, but he needs to get his act together. Logan is a fucking wreck."

"I bet. Look, I promise you that none of that actually happened. Now, I love you but I think you should get back to Logan." Carlos nodded his head before giving his boyfriend a kiss.

"I'm really sorry I punched your pretty face." James chuckled.

"It's ok babe, I forgive you." James said before pulling Carlos into another kiss. "Now go help Logan."

**-Running Back to You-**

It was the next day and Katie had finally woken up from surgery. Kendall was at the hospital was her and Jennifer. Logan was, however, debating whether or not to go to school. He may have been a wreck but his education is important. Deciding to go, Logan quickly got ready and headed downstairs. Logan figured that he would confront Kendall about the information that Carlos found out from James last night. Logan wanted to know why Kendall would lie like that. When Logan reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his father getting ready to leave but not in his usual work attire.

"Hey dad, where are you headed off to?" Logan asked curiously.

"Oh hi son. I'm just headed to the hospital to see how Katie is doing and how Jennifer is holding up." Logan suddenly felt sick.

"What's wrong with Katie?"

"Kendall didn't tell you?" Logan just shook his head no. He had to hold back tears when Kendall's name was mentioned. "Katie was shot last night." Logan's eyes went wide.

"Can I go to the hospital with you?" Lucas nodded at his son.

The ride to the hospital was silent. Logan couldn't believe what he heard. Who would shoot a fourteen year old? Especially Katie. Katie may be a lot of things but it was never something that would get her shot. Logan's mind then began to wonder about his break up last night. Kendall was crying throughout the whole thing not to mention everything he said was straight up bullshit. Logan then remembered that Kendall didn't start freaking out until his phone rang, but what did that have to do with anything? This was all just one big mess that needed to be straightened out immediately.

Once they reached the hospital Logan saw Kendall's car and he felt hurt just looking at it. Lucas and Logan then headed into the hospital. "Hello, I'm looking for Katie Knight."

"I'm sorry sir but Katie is only allowed a limited number of visitors. Are you a family member?" Even though Lucas was off duty he really needed to check on Jennifer.

"No but I am a detective working on her case. I am also a family friend." The nurse at the desk nodded her head and gave them the room number. Once they reached the room it was only Jennifer and Katie in the room. "Hey kid, how you holding up."

"Good considering I got shot in the leg." Katie said sitting up a little bit. A small smile crept upon her face when she saw Logan. "It's good to see you Logan. I thought you'd be in school right now."

"Yeah well I decided to skip and come see an injured girl." Logan and Katie laughed at this. Logan was happy that he still had Katie in his life.

"Well if you're looking for Kendall he said that he was getting some fresh air." Logan nodded. He didn't want to be around Kendall right now but he needed answers and he was determined to get them. It was a perk to be the son of a detective and a lawyer when you are trying to get answers out of somebody.

"Well I'm going to go find him then stop by the gift shop" Katie smiled at that. Logan then left the room and headed out of the hospital. He searched around the building until he finally saw Kendall, smoking a cigarette. Logan got mad at this. Smoking caused so many harmful things to the body. Logan stomped over to Kendall before taking the cigarette away from him and throwing it in a different direction.

"Logan, what the hell?" Kendall yelled. There seemed to be something seriously different with Kendall and Logan didn't like it.

"You're asking me what the hell? I should be asking you that. First you lie to me about everything you said when we broke up and now you're smoking. What is wrong with you?" Kendall was taken aback. How did Logan know he was lying? No he wasn't the most convincing liar in the world but he thought it was good for on the spot thinking.

"Just drop it Logan I don't want to talk about it. We're done no matter what the reason." Logan was getting angry.

"I'm not going to drop it. I want the real reason why you broke up with me. If you don't want to be with me grow a pair of balls and say it! Stop hiding behind these ridiculous excuses." Kendall was so angry with what Logan was saying and before he even realized what he was doing Kendall punched Logan in the face. When Logan fell to the ground Kendall realized what he did and tears started to fall down his face.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Kendall asked before running off. While Kendall was running he dropped his phone, the back popping off of it. When he went to pick up the pieces Kendall noticed something weird about his phone. It had some sort of chip in it. Kendall took the chip out and saw the initials _KK_ on it. Kendall then realized that was at least part of how his father always knew what was going on. He put the chip back in and decided to do something that was going to end all of this.

"Listen to me you sick fuck. If you want to hurt me then just hurt me, I am done with you having me hurt the people I love. Let's finish this the way it started with just the two of us." A moment later Kendall received a text.

_Sounds good to me. Meet me at that playground_ _tomorrow night at midnight and we will finally finish this._

A/N: So, there it is. The next chapter Kendall and Kadin are finally going to finish this feud. You will also learn more about Kadin next chapter and how he does what he does. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	16. Going Down

A/N: I can't believe that this story is almost over and that I have been writing so much in the past few days. I really just want to say thank you for all of my readers. Whether you review or not I am glad you read and like my story. Now last chapter's author note was talking about a sequel and I am leaving that up to you guys. If you want me to write a sequel once this story is over I will. So, about this chapter I have a feeling that you guys are going to stay or become mad at me. So in this chapter you are going to learn a lot about Kadin. This chapter is also REALLY sad. You are all warned. Anyways, read the chapter.

**Chapter Fifteen: Going Down**

_Flashback:_

_Kadin and 6 year old Kendall were sitting in the dining room in their house building a birdhouse. The old one in the yard had broken and Kendall had cried and asked his daddy if they could build a new one. Kadin had agreed to this due to the fact that he hated to see his son so sad. Kendall was his pride and joy and Kadin would do anything to make his son happy._

"_Daddy can we make it green?" Kadin chuckled at this. _

"_Of course we can. Why not blue, I thought that was your favorite color?" _

"_Yeah but we both have green eyes." Kendall said looking up at Kadin with his green eyes._

"_That we do. We also have a lot more things in common."_

"_Like what, daddy?" Kendall asked being a curious little boy._

"_You'll learn when you get older." Kendall scoffed at this. "You wouldn't understand if I told you now."_

"_Yes I would! I'm a good listener daddy. Even Ms. Hailey thinks so." Kadin chuckled at this._

"_I promise to tell you when you get older"_

_End Flashback_

That was playing over and over in Kendall's mind. Kendall had the card in front of him that Kadin had the male nurse give him. Written on it was something about the two of them being similar. Kendall had learned a couple of ways that his father and he were similar besides their eye color. First there were the anger issues. Kadin and Kendall were also natural born leaders.

Kendall thought more about the years before Kendall was abused. His father was always so loving, like the time Kendall had his first heartbreak.

_Flashback:_

_Kendall was sitting up in his room crying into his knees. He was a 7 year old who had just suffered from his first heartbreak. Jennifer had told Kadin about all the information she knew but Jennifer knew that Kendall wanted to talk to his father. Kendall was a daddy's boy. Kendall had stopped crying for a second when he heard a knock on the door._

"_Kendall, are you alright in there?" Kadin asked through Kendall's door._

"_No daddy." Kendall cried._

"_Do you want me to come in there so we can talk about it?"_

"_Yes" Kendall said softly, just loud enough so Kadin could hear it. Kadin then opened up the door and walked in and sat on Kendall's bed next to the crying boy._

"_Alright, tell daddy all about it." Kendall took a deep breath._

"_Leah broke up with me." Kendall said looking at the blanket on his bed._

"_Why would she do that? Doesn't she know that you are the best boy she will ever have?"_

"_Obviously not" Kendall whispered and Kadin had to bite back a laugh. "She broke up with me because I lost at tether ball. She is now with Nathan."_

"_Well, she sounds like a jerk."_

"_She is daddy. A big one." Kadin chuckled at this. _

"_Well good thing I know what cures heartbreaks." Kendall's eyes lit up. "How about you and I go down to the ice rink and go skating." Kendall nodded his head. The tears had stopped and he jumped up and hugged his dad._

"_You're the best daddy ever!"_

_End Flashback_

Kendall didn't know how that could turn into what was going on now. Kendall was sure that his father was planning on killing him, and at this point Kendall would gladly accept that as long as Kadin died with him. Thinking of what to tell his family if he didn't come back really confused him. How could he say goodbye to everybody after what's been going on? Logan hated him; he didn't know what to think about his mother. Katie had every right to hate him even if she didn't know why.

Sighing, Kendall pulled out a few pieces of paper. He decided that he was going to leave one last note before leaving and preparing to face his father. Kendall would be lying if he said he was scared. Kendall wasn't scared anymore; he just wanted all of this to end.

_Mother, Katie, Logan and to all of my other loved ones, this note is for you. I bet you are wondering where I am, and if you find this note I want you to know that I am in a better place. I have decided to finally stand up to dad. I am done having me hurt the ones I love. I also think that it is finally time for me to tell all of you the entire story._

_Dad and I used to be close, but all of you knew that. One day dad caught me looking at something dealing with being gay. It was like a switch flipped inside dad. That was the first day that dad ever laid hands on me. I was ten years old when this happened. He had punched me in the throat, causing me to not be able to breath for a few minutes. Mom, when you asked what happened I told you that I had gotten into a fight at school. By then I was already developing dad's anger issues so that was never questioned. I wish I had told the truth because then we would not be in the situation we are currently in._

_As the years passed dad continued to beat me until the day that mom saw him. A couple of months later dad was thrown in jail and I finally felt safe. It was that year when I really fell in love with Logan. Logan if you are reading this I really am sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. You didn't deserve any of it and you deserve someone who wouldn't hurt you. I really hope that you find that person. Throughout the years Logan and I got even closer and I was finally going to tell him how I felt when he ended our friendship. Out of all the pain I have suffered in my life that was the second worst thing. The first was when I broke up with him._

_Even though life continued dad's prison sentence finally came to an end and that was when everything went to hell. At first it wasn't so bad, just what I had suffered with years ago. Dad then started to go after the people I love and that was when it really started to get out of control. The other day dad kidnapped Katie and told me if I wanted to get her back safely that I needed to break up with Logan. I should have taken Katie's place and let dad kill me like he's wanted to do for years now. Logan and I ended up doing something that dad didn't like and that is why he shot Katie in the leg. Katie, just know that I am so sorry. It was because of me that you had a bullet in the leg._

_I had received the next thing dad wanted me to do at the hospital yesterday. He said that I needed to lash out on anybody who made me mad. I never wanted to push you mom, but I had to otherwise dad would have killed a ton of people. I couldn't let him do it, I just couldn't. When I punched Logan, though, it wasn't because dad told me to do it. I hated myself and dad and I let the anger take over just like he wanted to do it. It was right after that when I had enough and that is why I am writing this note to all of you._

_If you have ever been a part of my life please know that I died to keep you all safe and away from the monster I call my father. I love all of you guys and I know all of you guys will have a better life without me so please don't mourn over me. I am also doing this that way if I die Kadin Knight can be locked away forever._

_Goodbye all,_

_Kendall Donald Knight_

Kendall took a deep breath trying to stop himself from crying. This was all extremely emotional but it all needed to be said. Kendall set the letter on his pillow and he was about to leave when he received a text. Kendall already knew who it was from, he was just curious to what his father had to say.

_Throw the letter away and pack a bag full of your clothes._ Kendall was freaked out when he read that text. How on earth did his father know that he had written the letter? Kendall had destroyed the chip and not to mention he didn't say anything out loud. That means that his father must have seen him. Something clicked inside Kendall's mind. Kendall then went to his vent in the top corner of his room and saw a camera hidden there.

"You son of a bitch." Kendall said before running to get a screw driver out of his desk drawer. He then got the cover of the vent off and pulled out a tiny black camera. "This ends tonight, no more spying. You want me to pack my bag, fine I will but I am not getting rid of that note. You are done telling me what to do" Kendall the smashed the camera.

Kendall needed to do one last thing before he packed his bag and left his house for possibly forever. Kendall picked up his phone and dialed Logan's number. It kept ringing and Kendall had prayed that Logan would actually answer his phone. After a minute Logan actually answered.

"_What do you want Kendall?" _Kendall knew that Logan was mad but felt a sick feeling in his stomach when Logan talked to him like that.

"I need to tell you three things. This is really important. The first thing being have your father check every single vent in your house."

"_Why?"_

"Because Kadin had a collection of hidden cameras. He's been watching us for months now." Kendall knew that Logan would be freaking out a little bit from this.

"_I'll get right on that. First tell me the other two things."_

"I am so sorry for everything and I love you." Kendall knew that this should have been said in person but Kendall knew that he wouldn't be able say it and still be able to stop Kadin tonight.

"_You should be sorry Kendall! Do you have any idea what you put me through?"_

"No I don't and I should suffer for what I did to you. Look the last thing I need to tell you is, if you don't see me in school tomorrow I need you to take care of my mom and Katie for me." Logan was confused by this but by the sounds of it Kendall was making it sound like he was going to kill himself.

"_Kendall, I'm coming over there to talk about this with you."_

"By the time you get here I will already be gone. Just promise me Logan." Kendall and Logan were now having tears run down their cheeks.

"_No, Kendall. You don't have to do this. Suicide is never the right choice,"_

"I'm not committing suicide Logan, but I might be murdered tonight. Now please promise me." Kendall didn't know it but Logan was already in his car driving to Kendall's house.

"_No, you can't die. Kendall I love you so much I can't lose you."_ Kendall hung up the phone. He needed to stay strong. He quickly got a duffle bag and filled it full of his things. Kendall then ran down the steps and out to his car. It was almost midnight and Kendall already figured that Kadin was already at the park. It only took a minute to reach the park. When he got out of his car a van full of men jumped out. The person who was in the driver's seat was Kadin Knight.

"You didn't think I'd come here alone, did you?" Kadin chuckled at his own words. "I'm not stupid Kendall, unlike you are."

"I'm not as stupid as I may seem" Kadin didn't know it but he had called Lucas Mitchell and told him to listen to everything that was going on. He also hid the phone in his pants pocket but made sure that he spoke loud enough for Lucas to hear. Lucas had the police waiting and they would come at the right time to arrest Kadin Knight.

"Well you are my son."

"Before all this shit goes down I want to know one thing." Kadin scoffed. "Why the hell have you been doing this to me? I am your own flesh and blood so why the hell are you torturing me?"

"Because you are my own flesh and blood. I was making you a man and you weren't one until yesterday." Kadin said before walking over to Kendall so that they were face to face. "I was training you."

"Training me, for what?" Kendall was confused by this.

"To become my right hand man. Kendall, you are I are wired the same. That anger inside of you builds up until you explode and I've been trying to get you to explode for years now." Kendall was furious about this. He shoved his father back.

"How dare you? You caused me to lose every important person in my life. One of them being you!" Kendall yelled at his father. Kendall then punched Kadin in the throat like what Kadin did the first time he hit Kendall. "How does that feel?" Kendall moved back when his phone fell out of his pocket. The screen lit up and Kadin saw that Kendall has on the phone with someone.

"Who the hell are you on the phone with? Is it the police?" Kadin the pulled out a gun. "Well, let the police hear this." Kadin was about to pull the trigger when Kendall tackled him to the ground and they wrestled around for the gun.

Lucas, who was still on the other line, was trying to make out what was happening. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a gunshot, then silence. The call was then ended and Lucas and the police then headed to the park where this all went down.

**-Running Back to You-**

Logan had reached Kendall's house and cried when he saw that Kendall's car was gone. He noticed that Mrs. Knight was home so hopefully she knew where he went. Logan knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do but Logan invited himself inside the house. The downstairs were completely silent and all Logan could hear was the sound of someone sobbing from upstairs.

Logan followed the sobbing sound all the way to Kendall's bedroom. What Logan saw made him cry as well. There was Mrs. Knight sobbing on Kendall's bed holding a few pieces of paper that Logan figures was a note from Kendall. "Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked quietly. "What does it say?"

Jennifer could form words at the moment. She only held the paper out to Logan. Logan took the paper from her and it took him a few minutes to get through all of it but Logan felt sick to his stomach and like he wanted to die. "He's my baby boy. I can't lose him." Jennifer cried.

"Kendall is a fighter I'm sure he found a way to stop Kadin." Logan said but knowing that it was doubtful. Kendall may have been a fighter but so was Kadin. Kendall was also terrified of his father which didn't help the situation. "What do we do?" Jennifer just shook her head not knowing what to do. She had just lost her son and she couldn't take it.

"I need to get back to Katie. Please go and try to find Kendall, whether he is alive or not." Logan nodded his head. He walked out of the Knight house and started his quest to look for the love of his life.

**-Running Back to You-**

The police had arrived at the crime scene to see nothing. There were no dead bodies around and the only vehicle was Kendall's. The car was also empty which Lucas knew was strange because Kendall said that he was going to keep his stuff in the front seat.

The police looked all around the playground for any clues and the only things they found were a bullet casing and Kendall's cell phone. Lucas picked up the cell phone to see that it was in the middle of a text message. It read: _Tell Logan that I love him and that I will come back for him._

A/N: So there it is. Kendall isn't dead, but where is he? I only think that there are going to be two more chapters to this story which actually makes me really sad. Like I said, this chapter was really sad but I hope you enjoyed it even if it had a ton of stuff in it. So please review and let me know what you guys thought about this. Anyways, goodbye until next chapter. (Remember to tell me if you want me to write a sequel)


	17. Running Back to You

A/N: So the sad days are almost over. They last through about half of this chapter. So for all of those who reviewed about the sequel I am going to write one. I am probably going to wait a few weeks after I finish this story, though, so I can work on the other stories that people read. Just so you all know this is the chapter where I am going to have Kendall be top. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen: Running Back to You**

It had been a few days since the incident in the park and everybody in town was wondering where Kendall was. From that message that he left everybody knew that he was alive, they just didn't know if he was safe. The other question that was going through peoples mind was what happened at that playground? Not even the police could put things together. They only knew what everybody else knew and that was a gun was fired but Kendall was alive. It was all a nerve wrecking mystery. The situation that the police guessed was the gun missed whoever it was shot at and Kadin took Kendall hostage, but something in Lucas' gut told him that, that situation never happened.

When Logan told Jennifer that Kendall was alive she literally feinted. They were in Katie's hospital room Katie cried happy tears then laughed when Jennifer was on the floor. When Logan had found out himself he was speechless, he just sat on the couch in the living room for hours not moving. James and Carlos were also filled in on the situation since Kendall considered them to be best friends. They were both shocked that they never knew anything about this. Kendall didn't seem like the type of person who would be abused. He was loved by everyone, well almost everyone.

It got to the point where Kendall was missing for a week and Logan didn't know what to think. Kendall could be dead for all he knew, that or being tortured by Kadin. Endless possibilities were running through his head. Logan did end up keeping the promise he never made to Kendall and was taking care of his family. Logan was at Kendall's house at the moment. Logan had spent a lot of time with them the past week, not knowing what else to do. He didn't want to be home because he felt dirty there knowing that Kadin had been watching him for months. Logan knew that happened at the Knight house as well but for some reason he felt safer here. It was also nice because Katie had been released so it was easier to keep a watch on everybody.

"Mrs. Knight, do you have spare keys to Kendall's car?" Logan asked out of the blue. Logan had been staring at the driveway and he figured that he should bring Kendall's car back before something happened to it. Logan was surprised that nobody had stolen it yet.

"Yeah, sweetie. Why?" Jennifer asked sweetly. She was being extremely nice to everybody in her life right now due to the fact that she was scared to lose anybody.

"I was going to go get Kendall's car and bring it back here." Jennifer nodded her head and went to get Kendall's spare keys. Once she came back with them she held them out for Logan to take.

"Please be careful." She knew that Logan wasn't her birth son but he certainly was a member of the Knight family.

"I always am." Logan took the keys from her and headed out the door. It took no time to get to the park since nobody really came around that area anymore. Everybody was scared to go to that park now. All the little kids were saying if you go there then you will get shot. Logan knew that it was silly but the kids didn't know that and it was good of them to be cautious.

Logan got into Kendall's car and noticed a piece of paper on the dashboard. Curiosity struck Logan so he picked up the paper, shocked to see his name on a part of the folded page. Opening it up Logan got tears in his eyes but not because he was sad. No, he could never be sad about this.

_My Love,_

_I know there are a lot of questions wondering where I am, or have been. Those questions will be answered soon. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my family when I've been gone. I've driven by there a couple of times, always scared to come back. I know it's silly but I don't know if it's safe. I can't explain it to you now but I will when I return. I promise I will be there sooner than you think._

_I love you with all my heart, Logan. You are my soul mate and I can't wait to make love to you the proper way and not run off afterwards. Just stay safe._

_Kendall_

Logan was curious to what Kendall was scared of or why he thought that it wasn't safe but he didn't put too much thought into it. Logan drove Kendall's car to his house and when he went back inside he saw the best surprise of his life. There in the living room was Kendall with a huge card in his hands saying _I'm Sorry _in big red letters.

Logan ran to Kendall and pulled him into a hug. They just held each other for a minute before Logan pulled back. He was going to say something when Kendall grabbed him by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. It was a needy kiss but it was something both boys needed. Kendall then pulled back and he had tears running down his face.

"Ken, why are you crying?" Logan asked not realizing that he had happy tears running down his face as well.

"I am just so happy to see you. I missed you so much Logie. It killed me to pretend not to love you and just saying all the stuff I did, I'm so so sorry." Kendall said before pulling Logan into another kiss.

"Ken, I'm not mad or sad about it. You did what you had to do to keep Katie safe." Relief flooded through Kendall's veins. He was so scared to face Logan after everything that happened.

"I love you so much." Kendall said hugging Logan again. He needed to make himself believe that Logan was there to stay.

"I just have one question. What the hell happened?" Kendall knew that he would have to talk about it but he was waiting for one person to arrive. Just as that though appeared in his mind Lucas Mitchell knocked on the door. Jennifer had gotten up from the kitchen to answer it. Katie and she had already said hello to Kendall when he first arrived. Kendall was waiting for a moment for Logan to leave so that his plan would work.

Lucas walked into the living room smiling at the two boys. "It's great seeing you back and alive Kendall." He said before taking a seat on the couch. "Now, are we going to get down to business?"

"Yeah." Kendall said looking around seeing everybody he really wanted to be there. "I'll start from when Kadin pulled out his gun."

_Flashback:_

_Kadin Knight had pulled out his gun. At first it was aimed at Kendall's phone but then Kadin raised it so that it was pointed at Kadin. Kendall's body just took over and he ran and tackled his father to the ground. Kendall had knocked the gun out of his father's hand when they landed. Kendall tried to grab it but Kadin pulled it back, Kendall then did the same to Kadin._

_They went at the gun for a minute but then one of the men Kadin brought with him came up and grabbed the gun. Kadin had this sadistic smirk plastered on his face as the gun was pointed to Kendall. Kendall froze where he was and closed his eyes, hoping that death was quick and kind to him. The next thing that Kendall heard was a gunshot. Kendall didn't feel pain; he didn't think anything was wrong. He then heard his father cry out in pain._

_Kendall opened his eyes and saw that his father had a bullet hole in his stomach and was losing a lot of blood. "Dump him in the sewer." The man called out. The two other men that had arrived with Kadin had taken his body and took it to a manhole before lifting the lid and throwing Kadin in it. The man who had shot Kadin helped Kendall up. "Leave a message quickly; we don't have time to waste. Leave your phone once you're done." Kendall nodded his head and quickly typed out "__Tell Logan that I love him and that I will come back for him." Kendall then dropped his phone on the ground, grabbed his bag from his car and got into the van that Kadin had showed up in._

_Kendall didn't really know why he was going with these people, they never directly told him to but that's what Kendall felt like he should do. They drove for a good amount of time before they exited the city and arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Everything about this situation signaled to bad things but Kendall's gut disagreed. _

_When they got inside it looked like a cozy warehouse. This was where his father had been staying, he could tell just from the things in the place. "Take a seat" the one man said, not as an order but more of a request. Kendall took a seat and the man sighed. "I take it you would like to know who I am and why I did what I did."_

"_That would be very nice to know, yes." _

"_Well, my name is Noah. I was your father's cell mate in jail. Before I say anything else, I just wanted to say that I was only working with your father because I owed him a favor."_

"_What did my father do for you?" Kendall knew that his father would never do anything for anybody else unless he knew that he would get something back from it later._

"_He saved my son from being raped in jail." Noah said looking away for a second. "He was in jail for a few violations and he is considered to be a pretty boy. One day when my son was headed back to his cell a man grabbed him from behind and your father saw that and put a stop to it." Kendall knew that it was a hard thing to talk about for Noah._

"_That's awful to hear. At least your son is alright." Noah smiled._

"_Your father did say that you were a caring person. He hated that about you but I like it. I had gotten out a month after your father did and he demanded that I pay up for my favor. All the things he did for you, I'm sorry that I had to be a part of that. I know that you really love you boyfriend." Kendall nodded his head. He did love Logan, to death. _

"_My father is an awful man. I'm just happy that he is out of my life for good now." _

"_I just wanted to say sorry for one more thing. Your father was the person who made me shoot your little sister. He never did anything for himself, that's why he brought us along tonight." Kendall was happy that his father brought the three men along with him._

"_Well, she will be all healed soon."_

"_That's great to hear."_

"_So one quick question, is that the only reason why you did that?" Kendall had a feeling that there was another reason to this._

"_Your father threatened to tell my wife that I was gay. I know how you feel about being threatened to be taken away from the one you love. I may not love her like a man should love a woman but she's the most amazing woman you would ever meet." Kendall was shocked. He couldn't believe that Noah was gay. "Now I know that you want to return home but I would wait a couple of days so it isn't complete chaos."_

_Kendall nodded his head. "There is a spare bed back there a little bit. It wasn't your father's, just so you are aware." Noah said and was happy to see that Kendall looked happy. "Logan and you will work things out. Just tell him the truth and he will take you back no problem." Kendall hoped that he was right._

_End Flashback_

Lucas had been writing everything down. "Well, the police and I are going to look in the sewer for your father. I'll see you at home Logan." Logan nodded his head and Lucas left the room.

"Well, Katie and I need to go to the store and get some things. Come on Katie." Jennifer said grabbing her purse and pulling it over her shoulder. Katie just laughed and headed towards the door. Before she walked outside she looked at the two.

"Have fun having make up sex."

"I plan on it" Kendall said and Logan was blushing a deep shade of red. "Oh Logie, don't be embarrassed, you are going to really enjoy it." Kendall said pulling Logan in and crashing their lips together. Logan moaned into the kiss. It wasn't one of their normal heated kisses, no this one had so much intensity, love, passion and desperation in it. Logan moved closer together, not once taking his lips away from Kendall's. Kendall's hand went up the front of Logan's shirt and started to pinch one of Logan's nipples then swallowed the whimper Logan let out.

Logan had never felt this much pleasure, even during their first time. It was all so overwhelming. The only time that he realized that Kendall and he were still in the living room was when they pulled apart for hair. Both of them were panting and their eyes were dark with lust. "Let's take this upstairs." Kendall nodded his head. They both stood up but Kendall grabbed Logan by the ass and lifted Logan up in the air. Logan was quick to wrap his legs around Kendall's waist and both of them groaned when their erections brushed against each other.

On the way upstairs Kendall and Logan broke out into another heated lip lock. Kendall paused halfway and pushed Logan back against the wall and started to roll his hips. Logan pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall back and lean against the wall. Kendall then started to bite and suck on Logan's neck. Logan was becoming a withering mess from Kendall and they still had all of their clothes on. Kendall then pulled Logan off the wall and they finally made it all the way upstairs and into Kendall's bedroom. Kendall had shut the door with his foot then held Logan up with one arm and locked the door. He knew that his mom and sister were gone but he was going to be precautious.

Kendall then set Logan down on his bed and pulled away to take his top off. When he did that Logan noticed a bruise on Kendall's abdomen but he knew that it was from fighting with Kadin for the gun. Logan sat up a little and placed his lips to the bruise. Kendall looked down and smiled at Logan. "I love you Logie."

"I love you too Ken." Kendall brought his lips down and gave Logan a sweet kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Logan nodded his head, like Kendall even needed to ask.

"I want nothing more than for you to make love to me." Logan said and Kendall smirked. Kendall then ran his hands under Logan's shirt again although this time he removed it. Kendall brought his lips down and took Logan's left nipple in his mouth. Logan let out a loud moan and ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. Logan cried out when Kendall bit his nipple before switching nipples and doing the same thing.

Kendall then took off Logan's pants, followed by his own. Kendall then brought his hand down and started to palm Logan through his boxers.

"Ken, no teasing. I need you now." Kendall smirked and nodded his head. Kendall took off Logan's boxers and Logan gasped when his heated member came in contact with the cool air. Kendall then lowered his head in between Logan's legs and took the tip of Logan's cock in his mouth. He then took more of Logan into his mouth then started to bob his head. Logan looked so sexy with the way he was reacting. His head was thrown back in pleasure, his lips were kiss swollen, his eyes were dark with lust and he was panting and silently begging for more. Kendall never wanted to get this site out of his head. Kendall then pulled off Logan for a few seconds and sucked on his fingers. Kendall then brought his mouth to Logan's member again and continued where he left off. Kendall then brought his wet fingers down to Logan's entrance, circling one finger around it for a second. Kendall then pushed his finger inside of Logan, moaning from how tight he was. He couldn't wait to sink his dick inside of Logan to get that tightness around him.

Logan was moaning uncontrollably. Kendall was giving him amazing head and fingering him and it was all overwhelming. "I'm close Kendall." Logan warned and Kendall pulled off Logan and removed his fingers. Logan whined from disapproval and Kendall chuckled.

"You'll like this a whole lot more." Kendall lined himself up with Logan's entrance before slowly pushing in. "God Logie, you are so fucking tight." Kendall moaned as he pushed more of himself inside Logan. Logan was in pain at the moment but he didn't care, he just wanted Kendall to fuck him hard. Once Kendall was fully inside Logan he waited a few minutes before moving. While waiting he started a very heated make out session with Logan.

"Move, please" Kendall loved how Logan was begging slightly. Kendall then pulled back and instead of going slow he set a faster pace which Logan loved. Logan then saw white and let out a scream of pleasure when Kendall struck his prostate.

"Oh god Kendall harder! Fuck me harder!" Logan cried out and Kendall gladly did what Logan asked him. He was pounding into Logan and Kendall knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Kendall then grabbed Logan's member and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Just a few thrusts later Logan cried out and came all over Kendall's hand. Not even a minute later Kendall came inside Logan.

Kendall waited a minute before slowly pulling out of Logan, making sure not to hurt him. He then collapsed on the bed next to Logan before pulling Logan into his side. "That felt so amazing" Logan said looking up at Kendall before giving him a kiss. "You're not going to run away again, are you?" Logan was only joking but he really needed to know the answer.

"No, but even if I were to run away I will always come running back to you." Logan smiled and gave Kendall another kiss.

"I'll always come running back to you too Kendall."

A/N: So the only thing I have left to write for this story is the epilogue. I am so sad that this story is almost over but I am going to give all my readers a once in a lifetime opportunity. For the sequel I want Kendall and Logan to be in college. I want you guys to give me small suggestions on what you guys want to see in the sequel and I work try my hardest to put them in the story. So review or pm me and don't forget to tell me what you think about the "end" of the story while you're at it.


	18. Author Note 2

To all my readers, just know that I have decided not to write the epilogue. I figured that the epilogue is just the end of everything and we all know that I am writing a sequel (the other reason is I am so sad about this story ending I couldn't come up with one). As for what was suggested already to be put in the sequel I have come up with a few ideas I think you will like.

I will have the four boys all go on a double date. Logan's major in college will still be premed but I will have Kendall major in music and I was already planning on him righting a song for Logan.

If there are any more requests I will take them until the first chapter of the sequel is up, so make sure to look out for it. I might start it soon or wait a few weeks. So thank you all for reading my story I hoped you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

While I'm thanking people I would just like to say a special thank you to all the reviewers of this story. I can't believe that I have over 80 reviews, it blew my mind. I wouldn't have finished this story if it wasn't for you guys so thank yourselves.

Anyways look out for the sequel and don't forget to read my other stories.

Lyssa


End file.
